The Return of The Swirling Tide
by Eagle12
Summary: Everyone belives that Uzu was destroyed, well what if they are wrong? What if the village and its poplus servived? What if some of their ninja found naruto after a near fatal mob attack. The elemental nations should watch out cause those that harm naruto's precious people will have their souls reaped and the pain paid back in full. Strong Naruto,aunaruto kekkia genkianaruto
1. prologue

_Hello everyone, this is my first story so please review and...(loud bang can be heard in the background) what the fuck?_

_?: Finaly I am out of that hell hole._

Me: _Johnathan! How the hell did you get out of my mind?_

John:_Easy I bribed the dwarves that you sealed in there with beer if they helped me the way are you going to introduce me?_

Me:(que sweatdrop) _Oh...okay,readers this is Johnathan, my ex pc and first oc. Did anything else escape with you by any chance?_

John: _How the fuck am I supposed to know if anything did? (Large explosion can be heard in back ground followed by screams and roars)_

Me: _God dammit! (grabs magic sword and prepares to do battle) just do the disclaimer!_

John: _Okay Eagle 12 does not own Naruto or anything else except for me,the plot and several minor things._

* * *

"Talking"

'thinking'

**Jutsu/ability**

**"demon/higher being speech**

**'****_demon/higher being thought'_**

* * *

**The Return of The Swirling Tides**

**October 10 Konoha**

In the Land of Fire, it was a cool fall night. The full moon shone down on the village of Konohagakure, or the village hidden in the leaves,one of the five great hidden ninja villages. As some of the villagers were closing up shop and somewhere stumbling home drunk from the bars, a cold ominous wind blew through the streets. Following the wind after a moment's pause was a terrifying noise, a deep and feral roar laced with more killing intent than all four kage's put together could muster,**(AN:killing intent will be referred to ki for now on. I just don't feel like writing the entire thing repeatedly) **that shook the village to the core.

In the Hokage's tower at the center of the village, a man who appeared to be in his late 60's, with grey hair and wore a black combat gi with black shinobi pants and shinobi sandals, rushed to the balcony and looked out to the forest that surrounded the village." .Kami" said the old man as he saw a 150 story tall blood red fox with nine massive tails waving behind it approaching the village. "Anbu" the man yelled out as six ninja, 4 men 2 women, appeared by the old man "Hai Sarutobi-dono?" asked an anbu with a cat mask. "Go and alert all shinobi that are chuunin and above to prepare for battle and have all the gennin escort the civilians to safety" "hai Sarutobi-dono" the anbu responded and disappeared via shunshuni to carry out the orders. "Minato-kun, Kushina-kun I pray to Kami that you and your child are safe."

**Battlefeild – 1 kilometer from Konoha**

"We have to hold the line until the fourth arrives!" yelled a jounin as several chuunin looked like they were about to run for the hills as if the devil himself was after them.**( they aren't far from the truth)** Unfortunately for said jounin those were the last words he would ever speak as a blood red tail came crashing done onto the exact spot he was standing in. "HOLY SHIT" yelled one of the chuunin's as he saw a 50 meter wide trench where the tail and jounin once were. They had been fighting the beast for of an hour now and have barely slowed it down. "We can't keep this up much longer!" one of the shinobi yelled "Yea I know, where the hell is the Yondamie Hokage" responded another. "OI YOU BAKA FOX YOU MADE ME BREAK A NAIL!" yelled a pink haired kunoichi **(a cyber-cookie if you can guess who she is related to)**. Unfortunately for said pink haired banshee she did not see the 50 story tall tail impact the ground 20 meters ahead of her, nor did she see the massive shock wave coming towards her as she was too busy looking at her nails, she did notice it as she was sent flying backwards through the air into a cabbage cart owned by an elderly gentlemen dressed in green, with a deep farmers tan and white hair. Seconds later a new sound was heard that not only stopped the fighting, but caused everyone including the Kyuubi to sweat drop "MY CABBAGES!"

"It's the Yondaime!" yelled one of the shinobi as a giant orange and black toad with a large vest, pipe and a large tanto strapped to his side landed on the battle field with a blond haired male who appeared to be no older than 25, stood 6'2**(AN: couldn't find his height online so I gestimated)** with a long sleve blue shirt with blue shinobi pants, a chuunin vest fully zipped up, a white trench coat with orange flames at the bottom, standing on the boss summons head. **"What the hell Minato" **yelled the toad** "you want me to fight the Kyuubi no Yoko not even I can defeat such a powerful beast!"** "I know Gamabunta I just need you to hold him off for a little while." Minato said **"All right I will hold it off for as long as possible."**

With that Gamabunta unsheathed his tanto and leaped into the fray. For several minutes both bijuu and summons where at a stalemate until the kyuubi got a shot and left a deep gash right behind Bunta's eye** "AHHH, dam it Minato hurry up I don't know how much longer I can keep the beast at bay" '**Bunta said "I'm nearrrly,FINISHED." Minato yelled. "**Shiki Fuuin****" **Minato yelled and with those very words an ominous wind that chilled to the bone blew across the field and a bright light filled the field. When the light died down the combatants saw that the Kyuubi was no more and a great cry of victory resounded through the ranks, unbeknownst to the celebrating ninja the sacrifice that was needed to ensure their victory. As the light cleared Gamabunta lowered his head and placed both Minato and the child on the forest floor before returning to the summoning realm.

As he hits the ground Sarutobi, A white haired man with a metal horned hi-ate with the kanji for oil on it. "Saru-sarutobi-san, sensei, let him be seen as-as a he-he-hero" while Minato is speaking he coughs up a little blood "Naru- Naruto I'm so-so-sorry son." and with that the Yondaime Hokage, the Yellow Flash of Konoha passed on from this world.

**Remains of Safe House In VoTE- Same time**

A blood red headed woman was laying in the remains of a wooden shake her last thoughts turning to her new-born son who had just had the Kyuubi No Yoko sealed into him. She knew the life of a jinchuuriki was like and she did not wish that upon her worst enemy, '_well except that Madara-Teme but the kyuubi killed him when it was released_.' She smiles at the memory of how the masked man was surprised that the kyuubi would attack him instead of being grateful to be freed but was torn asunder by the kyuubi's claw killing him instantly. Her thoughts turned back to her son as tears came to her eyes _'Naruto, my Sochi, please forgive us for what we had to do I love you. Minato when I see you in the afterlife I am going to kick your ass for this_. ' With that Kushina passed away.

**Unkown Location**

A man sits on a bench facing a lone koi pound that is underneath a lone sakura tree. He is dressed in a green and silver kimono, short-cropped grey hair, long grey beard and a bamboo cane leaning against the stone bench, he appears to be in his late 50's. **(AN: he looks like the head captain from bleach.) **As he gazed at the few koi in the pond a lone sad breeze blew through the garden that caused some of the sakura petals dance over the swirl stone (a large sunstone cut into the shape of a whirlpool) on it was the name of every Uzumaki that lived. Only a few names where left glowing that represented the few

surviving Uzumakis left in the world. As the old man approached the stone he saw his name and his son Renji Uzumaki were still glowing bright blue. The name that dimed and turned black was one that he thought he would die before it went dark and that was one Kushina Uzumaki his niece and second in line for clan head. "So Kushina is dead, Renji is not going to be happy about that." The old man said out loud. '_Now how to tell Renji, I know I will tell him when he's drunk on sake_.' The old man thinks. As the old man begins he realized something more freighting than Renji was the clan summons would do to him when they found out she died. ' _I think I will let Renji tell them that way when he finds out its Renji's ass on the line not mine_ .' the old man thinks(somewhere in Tea country a man with fire-red hair and greenish-blue eyes sneezed '_I wonders who's talking about me, probably the old man is figuring out a way to get back at me for replacing his sake with toilet water'_ the man thought as he continued walking) as he begins chuckling to himself as he walks away from the stone. If the man had stayed for a second longer he would have seen a new swirl appear by Kushina's name.


	2. Chapter1

_John: I wonder what is taking Eagle so long?_

_Me: (kicking the door down) Screw you john. there was a horde of monsters out there I would of died if two people hadn't come to help._

_John: Really who?_

_Me: (Pointing at Naruto and Kyuubi) them._

_Naruto: So where is the ramen you promised me? (Everyone sweatdrops)_

_Me: Down the hall in the kitchen. (Naruto leaves followed by John) Where are you going?_

_John: to get some food._

_Me: (Walks over to bar and pours a guinness) Hey Kyuubi you want something._

**_Kyuubi: Got any Jack? _**_(tosses bottle of Jack to Kyuubi)__**Thanks. **__(John returns with ramen)_

_Me:Hey John you ready to... Where did you get that ramen?_

_Naruto: Who The Fuck Stole My Ramen!_

_Me: (looks at Kyubbi) Protect the alchoal? (Kyuubi nods in agreement) '__**Author Style: Spartan Kick'**_

_(John is sent flying out of the room door closes behind him. sounds of mass vilonce and screams of pain fill the air.)_

_Naruto: enters eating Ramen_

_Me: (looks at johns mangled body) Did you haveto do that to him?_

_Naruto: He took my ramen_

_Me:I meant to the mouse. Kyuubi if you would please do the disclamir while I take nimrod here to the med bay._

**_Kyuubi: Sure. Eagle12 does not own Naruto or Bleach._**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Time Skip 8 years later**

In the center of the Leaf's administrative district sat the Hokage Tower, the tallest building in the town. Sitting behind a large wooden desk stacked with so much paperwork that piles have begun to form on the floor was the newly reinstated third Hokage._ 'Dammit how in the nine hell's did Minato get this shit done so fast!'_ Sarutobi thought as he signed page after page, either approving or denying each paper's request. A he looked out the window and on to the darkening village, which was preparing his thoughts turned to the young blond hair, blue-eyed boy that Sarutobi considered his surrogate grandson. Thinking about the boy his thoughts turned dark as he remembered the stupidity of the council.

**Flashback no jutsu (****Wuhu, my first flashback)**

_ It has been three weeks since the Kyuubi attack and Sarutobi was reinstated as Hokage. Unfortunately for two of those weeks he was incapacitated because of injuries he sustained when a bulding he was standing by exploded when it was struck by one of the creatures massive tails. Unfortunately while he was incapacitated the civilian council had already began a mad dash for power. As he headed for the council chambers he was wondering how they were going to take Naruto's Satuts as the Kyuubi's container. In truth he was actually planning on keeping it a secret. _

_ As he pushed open the two massive wooden doors that lead into the council room it got really quiet real fast. 'This can't be good' the old Hokage thought, looking around the room he noticed all the clan heads except for the:Uchai, Hyuuga, and Abrume clans, were giving the civilian council a look that would turn medusa to stone. "Alright let's get down to business" Sarutobi stated, "Let's start with our defense, Shikaku." The old man looked to a man with a pineapple shaped hair cut looked up at the old man and said "Troublesome, the damage we suffered was considerably less than we first feared, we lost about 2/5 of the south wall, and about 1/3 of the village was damage mostly in the housing district, as for our shinobi forces we took a hefty toll about 1/5 of our forces have been confirmed dead or missing and ¼ of our forces have been comfirmed as severly injured, a fourth of that will be unable to continue as a shinobi. The civilian population suffered a loss of about 1/10, mostly older folk who could not stand the KI released from the beast and the rest to damage done by its tails. As for clan damage I can only speak for my clan we suffered light losses after we discovered our shadow technique was useless against such a creature. All in all we should be up and running at 75% power in about two months, and back near full strength by the beginning of the year , which should be before any of our enemy's find out about the attack Hokag-sama." Shikaku rested his head back on the table. _

_Sarutobi nodded as he turned to a women in her mid-20'swith wild looking hair, fang like tattoos on her face and a light grey fur-lined jacket. __"Tsume what the damage that the Inzuika clan sufffured?" Like the Nara we suffured light to moderate losses seeing as how several of our clan members were destroyed when they hit the beast. So we went to rescue any injured and evacuated them". She responded. which caused the Inzuka matriarch to turn to her right following the gaze of the old Hokage Turning to a very fa- I mean large man who wore red armor with brown hair and swirls on his checks' "and the Akiminchi clan, Chozu" "we suffered heavy losses due to the effectiveness of our technique's, most of the damage was due to the beast chakra." The now identified Chozu responded. Nodding at the answer Sarutobi then turned to a man in white robes, with long black hair and pupiless eyes "How about you Hiashi." "The Hyuuga's suffered light loses because the beast had no chakra points to close off, unfortunately several of your clan members are now blind due to the amount of chakra the beast had and could not shut off their bayakugon fast enough." The hyuugia clan head responded._

_" What about your clan Fugaku?" "The attack was both a blessing and a curse, we suffured heavy losses due to the effectiveness of our jutsu; however, due to the amount of KI the Kyuubi was releasing a large amount of my clan members activated their sharangan." The Uchiha clan head ( he is wearing a larger version of sasuke's shipuden outfit) Turning to the man on to Fugaku's right "What of the Abrumaes' Shin" " We have suffered moderate losses due to the fact our Karachi bugs could not drain chakra fast enough. We also lost several colonies due to the fact that one of the tails destroyed three shed's" the man in the overcoat and sunglasses response in a monotone voice. "And you Inochi?" "we suffered moderate to light loses seeing as how we were mostly evacuating the civilians because of the uselessness of our clans jutsus" responded a man with blonde hair and green eyes. "Alright Shikaku I want you to come up with a new defense strategy, the rest of already recived your assignments before the meeting. If that's all then you are dismiss-""Hold on a minute Hiruzen," said a voice of the old warhawk, Danzo, who had the right side of his body wrapped in bandages due to an injury during the Second Shinobi War " what are you going to do about the boy?" 'SHIT, how did Danzo find out?' Sarutobi thought as he had decided to keep the boy's condition a secret" What boy are you talking about?" "Why the one that has the Kyuubi sealed inside of him." Danzo responded with a slight smirk. _

_With those very words the council room was immediately silenced, until several screams broke out from the civilian side for the boy's death while others were screaming to have him turned into a weapon. "Shut Up!"Sarutobi yelled while releasing massive amounts of KI in the process, "now we will not kill the boy nor will he be turned into a weapon." he said while looking at Danzo. "Hokage-sama what will happen to the pup surly his parents have been notified?" asked Tsume as she along with several other clan heads where actually worried about the boy's wellbeing. "Unfortunately both of his parents have died in the attack" before he could say anything else several clans spoke up to adopt him, they were the Yamanaka clan, Inzukia clan, Akimichi clan, Nara clan and surprisingly the Hyuuga clan. _

_Before the old man could say anything, Fugaku shouted "I will not allow that, that thing to upset the balance of power in the clans." Though inwardly he was praying that Danzo's plan would work not only would Konoha have its own weapon, but the Uchia clan would be the rightful rulers of the village. "If Uchia-san will not allow any of the clans to take him maybe you should give him to me Hiruzen" Danzo said with the lightest of smirks. "I have already made a decision concering Naruto, he will be placed" as everyone leaned forward to hear his decision "in the orphanage." The Third finished as he watched both Fugaku, and Danzo frown in anger while the civilians just seethed with anger for not being able to end the threat of the fox. "If that is all, everything you heard hear tonight is considered an S-ranked secret. You are dismissed." and with that the council meeting was over_

**Flashback no Jutsu Kai ( man that was long)**

"Naruto, I am sorry for everything that I put you through please forgive me for the compromises I have had to make to keep you alive" the Third said to himself as he turned back to the monumental piles of paperwork that needed to be finished. 'I just hope that tonight you are safe.' The old man thought as he signed another prisoner release form for one of Naruto's tormentors.

**VoTE same time (play the song Castle of glass by Linkin Park I don't own) **

We now find ourselves following our young hero as he is now running for his life. Why is he running, well he is trying to escape the massive mob that is chasing after him. "Get back here demon" yelled one of the villagers "Just leaves me alone!" Screamed Naruto, as he dodged another horribly thrown kunai by one of the drunken shinobi chasing him 'I have to get away, I will not just die out here.' Naruto thought as he ran, unfortunately, into the walled in section of the valley where the statues of Madara and the Shodaime Hokage stood. Before he could make his escape back into the forest he felt an excruciating amount of pain and blacked out.

Sometime later our hero has woken up and notices his feet are no longer on the ground. Quickly looking around he notices that he is tied to a crudely made cross. The smell of alcohol permeates the air, as he looks down he notices that the wood piled beneath him is soaked. The remains of his "super awesome" orange stealth training jumpsuit is torn and covered in his blood, and the green cross necklace that the Third said his mother gave to him still hung around his neck. He notices several of the drunken mob members are trying and failing to light several pieces of timber on fire, while the rest are lounging on the grass near the river like they are waiting for a show to start. "Finally we can finish what the Fourth started." "Yea I know when we get back to the village and tell them what we did we will become heroes." "P-p-please just let me go I didn't do anything." Naruto said feeling his emotions start to well up as tears sprung to his eyes. "Let you go? Let you go!" one of the ninja shouted "You killed my brother you demon and you know what I'm going to kill you!" he shouts as he rushes at Naruto with the torch in hand. 'No, I don't want to die. I can't die here what about my friends: Tenten,Hana, and Lee, even though TenTen and Lee are already a year ahead of me, and Hana is about to four years older than me , they still care about me, and I care about them, The Ichirukia's they have done so much for me and the old man.' Naruto thought as the torch got closer and closer. Though no one noticed the necklace began to glow green and the clouds gathered over head.

"I refuse to die." Naruto said his emotions welling up as the necklace glowed brighter causing the torch-bearer to stop and drop the torch as the rain began to pour down extinguishing it. "What trick are you trying to pull Kyuubi?" "Kill it, quickly before it kills us!" several of the villagers shout. Recovering from his shock the no name ninja reaches for a kunai. "I refuse to dieeeeeeee!" Naruto shouts as he and a ten yard radius became engulfed in the strange light. Soon the light shot into the sky and a rather large explosion blows wood, dirt and an arm holding a kunai backwards knocking out the mob and sending several of them into some trees.

**Border of the VoTE **

Less than half a mile way three ninja are moving swiftly through the trees. "Hurry up you guys the town is only another 3 miles away" a man in a grey long-sleeved shirt with black pants and a yellow sash tied around his waist said his grey eyes staring into the rain "I want to get some beer and soon." "Shut up Marcus, just keep moving I just want a warm bed and a hot, WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" yells a man with brown hair and green eyes wearing a black shirt, blue pants and has a rather large scroll tied to his back, pointing to the pillar of green light. "I have no clue Cho, what do you think Renji?" answered Marcus as he stared at his red-head friend. Renji just looked at the light for a seconded and wondered 'could it be?' and he quickly flew to the location of the light. "renji? Hey renji." Yelled Marcus as Renji flew by, "Kami fucking dammit. Come on Cho he might need our help." And with that Marcus took off after his friend. "An easy delivery mission three-day's there and three back easy c-rank mission. Easy fucking c-ranked mission my ass." Cho muttered as ran after his friends. Five minutes later Renji, Marcus and Cho landed in the middle of the unconscious villagers. "What the fuck happened here?" asked Marcus to no one in particular. Ignoring his friend Renji moved to the still smoking crater passing by the severed arm holding the kunai with the Konoha plate tied around the bicep. Walking to the edge Renji quickly goes through three hand signs and says **"****Fuuton:Kunpū(wind Style: Summer Breeze)****(****1)" **a quick warm breeze blew away the surrounding smoke.

Looking down he saw something that made his blood boil. In the crater lied a blonde haired child, who was no older than eight. He was covered in cuts and bruises, and he was so skinny you could see his ribs. Unfortunately that wasn't what pissed him off the most, what pissed him off was the fifteen visible seals that he could see on the boy. Five of which looked like they were recently removed by chakra overload. Of those that he could see he saw three dead man seals, one low-level tracking seal, an intelligence repression seal, a growth restriction seal, two paralysis seal, a genjutsu seal, and the one that real took the cake was a genetic seal(2).

Seeing their friend standing at the edge of the crater Marcus and Cho moved to him noticing blood flowing down from his nuckeles looking down they see why. "In the name of all that is good and holy who could have done such a thing, especially to a child?" Marcus asked as he looks at Naruto. Noticing a green glow coming from the kid Renji quickly moves down and checks out Naruto for a pulse not that he is expecting to find one. To his surprise there still is a pulse "Cho get your ass down here the kid is still alive." He yells up. Coming out of his shocked state Cho quickly jumps down unsealing a field medic kit and starts to preform medical ninjutsu on him. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Cho exclaims as he begins to heal Naruto. "What, what is it" Renji asks as he pulls a piece of paper with the Uzumaki symbol on it from his bag. As he wipes some of Naruto's blood on the paper it glows blue than green which causes Renji's eyebrows to shoot up. "The kid has more healed bones and spots on his organs than I can count. It looks like he's been used as a human punching bag." "We'll ask him about that when he wakes up." He responds as he takes out a brush and ink and quickly makes three symbols and says **"Fuinjutsu Kai" **which causes the tracking seal to disappear.

Picking up the boy Cho says "come on he needs rest he will probably be wake in a day or two. Yo Marcus how far away was that town?" "Three miles this way." He responds as they climb out of the crater Renji, noticing the glowing green cross around his neck raises his eyes in surprise but doesn't say anything, and with that the three travelers flee into the down pour. Thirty minutes later the Third Hokage and two squads of Anbu arrive on scene. "Anbu take these people to the hospital and call Inochi to find out what happened and what that light was." The Third says. "Hai Hokage –sama". They responed as he walks into the crater looking around the only thing in it is a scrape of orange. '_Minato, Kushina I am sorry that I failed you may your family live happily in the afterlife.'_

* * *

_1) Wind Style:Summer Breeze. (d rank Jutsu) Makes a strong warm breeze to blow away smoke or dry close._

_2) Genetic seal: A seal designed to removeall genetic material in a persons genetals. Activates when subject hits puberty and leaves the subject in excruciating pain for three day._

_My first poll will be up by the end of the week because I cannot decide if I should make the Kyuubi male or female so please aid me in this endeavor oh loyal readers also the group of girls that will be with Naruto will be up by the third or fourth chapter._


	3. Chapter 2

_Me: Hello my loyal fans I have returned and with a new chapter. Now two things before we begin: one I apologize for the different size text latter in the story still trying to figure out a better way to post than copy and paste, and two thank you to everyone wh has given a vote and review._

_John: Dude you only got five reviews out of over 1500 views thats just sad._

_Me: Shut up or i will have you thrown into the dungeon and have Michale jackson, Orochimaru and Mr. Rogers as your roommates._

_John you wouldn't dare._

_Me: Kyuubi if you would._

**_Kyuubi: with pleasure *_**_wraps tail around John and drags him away kicking and screaming*_

_Naruto: Dude that was ... awesome!_

_Me: I know would you like the honor of the disclaimer._

_Naruto Sure. _**Eagle12 does not own Naruto or bleach.**

* * *

"Talking"

'thinking'

**Jutsu/ability**

**"demon/higher being speech**

**'****_demon/higher being thought'_**

* * *

**5 Hours Later Inn of the Visible Man**

Looking down at the small child on the bed, Renji sighs from the drain of removing a total of eight seals. "So how did it go? Ask the voice of Marcus from behind him. "I have removed all but the genjutsu seal and the genetics seal. Unfortunately those two are out of my league the only one who would be able to remove them would be my father." "Pffftt" Marcus spits out the beer he was drinking "There are seals that you can't undo?" "Yes, I have only seen the genetic seal once and that was in a book I was studying from. I never looked into it more for two reasons one, it causes unimaginable pain when it activates and two, you have to be sick to use it on someone. The genjutsu seal is out of my league and its position around the larger seal makes it extremely difficult to remove, though I think I've seen this work somewhere before." "By the way what is that larger seal it just appeared as I started to heal him?" Cho asked "I have no idea"

Renji answered honestly "though who ever made it is at least on par with my father or the Yondamie ho… Oh you have to be fucking kidding me"Renji exclaims, face palming as he grabs his bag and starts to dig around in it for a certain scroll. "Where is it, where is it, ah here it is!" He said as he pulled out a leather bound book with several seals placed on it. Quickly biting his thumb and adding chakra to it he placed it on the book which opened with a poof. Flipping through the pages as he walked to the bed he stopped and looked up from the book, to the boy, back to the book and then back to the boy. "Well this is interesting." Renji said with a small smile "what?" "What is so interesting? Cho and Marcus asked at the same time. "Come and take a look at the seals in this book and the seals on the boy, and compare the handwriting." Renji said.

Both Cho and Marcus looked at the book the picture they saw was an enlargement of the handle of a tri pronged kunai looking at the handle they noticed several seals placed on it, looking over at the boy they examined the two seals. Even though they weren't seal masters they were shinobi. "There isn't any difference in the writing." Marcus said in slight confusion. "That's correct because the man who made these seals" pointing to the boy "is the exactly the same hand writing on the kunai in this book." "So what does that mean?" Cho asked 'where the hell is he going with this' he wondered. "The man who made these seals" 'pause for dramatic effect' "was none other than the Fourth Hokage." Renji smirked as both of his friend's mouths hit the floor.

"But he died eight years ago while fighting the Kyuubi!" Cho said. "Correct, that is why I believe we are looking at the jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Kitskune." "Well if he is a jinchūriki that would explain why his insides looked like they did when we examined him" Cho said with tears coming to his eyes from remembering the damage that was done to the boy. "That is not all,"Renji says while looking at the boy. 'What else could there be' thought Cho and Marcus. "He is also a member of the Uzumaki Clan." He said waiting for the words to sink in. Cho and Marcus just look at each other than over to the kid on the bed and back to Renji. "So you are telling me that this kid (pointing to Naruto) is your kin (pointing to Renji)" Marcus asks, Renji nodes. "Well, I did not see that one coming."

"Ugggh" they heared from behind them turning around they noticed the boy was beginning to wake up. Looking around the first thing Naruto realized is that he is neither back in the valley nor in the hospital. He then saw the three men standing by the bed and, understandably, freaked out. "Wh-who are you? Please don't hurt me I-I-di-didn't do nothin." Naruto said his necklace started to glow again. "Easy boy, easy we aren't going to hurt you. We found you lying in a crater out in the woods. We brought you here and patched you up. My name is Marcus, Marcus Eda, but everyone calls me Marcus; these men here are my teammates" "Teammates? Are you guy's ninja?" Naruto asked in childlike curiosity, "yes we are boy, we are team MERC, now the man on my right is Cho and the man on my left is Renji. Now we are going to leave you here with Renji while we get you something to eat, o.k.?" Naruto nods, though withslight hesitation. "Alright come on Cho lets go."

Leaving the room quickly, Renji slowly approached the bed and kneeled down beside it. "How about we introduce ourselves would you like to go first?" Renji ask trying to break the ice. "O-o.k. My name is Naruto Uzamaki, My likes: are Ramen, My necklace that my mother gave me at least that what Hokage-jij says, pranking, my friends, and cooking. My dislikes are: the three minutes it takes to warm up the ramen, the villagers of Konoha, rapist, child abusers, and the old man when he is keeping something from me. My dream is to have a family and find out what happened to my parents." He says while fingering the jewel cross on his neck "Alright my turn then. My name is Renji Uzumaki" "You have the same last name as me!" Naruto exclaimed "yes it is, and after running a blood test it appears you are from the Uzumaki clan, now before you ask if we abandoned you we had no idea you were alive. My father and I only heared of one Uzumaki that lived in Konoha and that was over ten years ago."Renji explained when he saw the look in the boy's eye. "Now where was I oh yes, my likes are: training, drinking, pranking, my friends and my family, which now includes youNaruto. My dislikes are: arrogant people, hangovers and idiots that hurt innocents. My dream is to hopefully bring the Uzumaki clan back to the glory it originally had. Now Naruto I have an offer for you and this very important so listen carefully. You can either come with us back to our village and we can find out who your mother was at our clan house,and we know your mother was an Uzumaki because only an Uzumaki can where those" he says as he pulls out the same green crystal necklace in the shape of a four pointed star, "or" "or what?" Naruto asked fearfully. "Or we can bring you back to Konoha where you can return to your life like before."

Naruto thought for a minute before speaking "do you know why I am hated and why I can now remember some of Sinai- sensei lessons that I couldn't before?" hope burning in his blue eyes "We have our suspicion and I can tell you what it is, but we could be wrong we would have to double check with my pops. As for the lessons there were a number of seals on your body, some of theme restricting your mind and body, that we removed and there are still some I can't personally remove but my old man can." Renji says showing Naruto a picture of him with the seals covering his body "Are you sure you want to hear our guess?" "Yes please tell me" Naruto asked with determination and nervousness in his voice. "All right but to do this I need a prop" Renji says as he walked over to his bag and began to dig through it and start to through things across the room: "Nope" a pair of pants, "not it" a shirt lands on the lamp "OUCH! Dam the old man I will have my revenge!" he pulls out his arm with a rubber chicken with fake teeth biting down on his arm. "Aha, here it is!" he says as he pulls out a scroll. Walking back over to the bed he sits down and unrolls the scroll. "This, Naruto is a sealing scroll whatever is placed on it goes into the scroll. Now this does not mean the scroll becomes said object or said object becomes the scroll they are still separate objects." Renji explains as he seals and unseals a dagger. "Our guess is that you are the jailer, or the scroll in this case, for the Kyuubi." Renji says preparing for the explosion but when one does not happen, Renji looks over and sees Naruto, who was just contemplating everything, just starts to shake his head.

"The villagers are retards" Naruto says "if they can't tell the scroll from the knife they don't deserve my protection. The old man on the other hand knew and didn't tell me, allowed seals to be placed on me and did little to nothing to help me, he may have had good intentions buthe has lost all my trust and respect." Naruto spat out as he starts to remember the times his "ojij" would call him to his office and he would be knocked out. "Renji-san" "yes Naruto." "I want to come with you." "Alright I will tell the others when they return just eat and relax, we leave in the morning. After we get you some new clothes to replace you ruined jumsuit." 'Thankfully his pants were only slashed or we would have some people getting the wrong ideas when we ran into town withhim.' Renji thought. And with that Marcus and Cho reentered carrying a tray filled with soup bread, water, rice and crab cakes. As the night went on the group entertained themselves by telling Naruto stories of their past missions and Naruto told them of his past pranks and slowly but surely he smiled a true smile. Naruto eventually drifted off to sleep and prayed that this was not a dream.

Two days Later Konoha

It has been two days since Naruto's disappearance, and for Sarutobi, in those two days the shit had literally hit the fan. The first and possibly worst thing that happened was the near total annihilation of the Uchiha Clan by Itachi, who had used the investigation of the light to escape, leaving his eight year old brother, Sasuke, as the lone survivor in a coma. Than the Namikaze/Uzumaki compound, which the civilians had turned the gardens into a memorial park for the Fourth while the clan mansion was still sealed, had sealed itself up, not even Jiraiya could break those seals. Than to add to his pain both the Uzumaki and Namikaze bank accounts, which provided thirty percent of the villages revenue combined, locked itself down so that the money was untouchable, which the civilians started to moan and bitch about the the biggest headache came from the meeting the day afterNaruto's disappearance and Jiraiya's surprise return to the village.

Flash back 

_Sarutobi sat in the Hokage's seat had his elbows resting on the podium in front of him as he was gripping his head in an attempt to fight off his growing headache from the civilians and elder council. "All right, that's enough!" The third shouted finally forcing the civilians to quiet down. "Now are you all done bitching over items that we have no control over?""Hokage-Sama," a certain pink haired women screeched, "What are we going to do? We just lost thirty percent of the village's funds and the dem- I mean boy has disappeared, and with the Uchiha clan nearly eliminated he had to have a part in it.""She has a point Hiruzen, well ignoring the last bit; we need to retrieve a new you know what since most of the other major villages have one or we will look weak in comparison." Danzo said as he turned to the Hokage. Before Sarutobi could even form a response to that a large plume of smoke erupted from the center of the room, all the ninja in the room instantly prepared for an attack while the civilians cowered in the smoke cleared two figures could be seen: the first was a very large toad, and the second was a very pissed off Jiraiya "Sensei" he said while looking directly at the Third "we need to talk, now!"_

Flashback Kai

Sarutobi sighed at thinking how pissed Jiraiya was when he was informed how several protection seals that Jiraiya(1) placed on Naruto where now gone and how if he did not get answers he would stop sending the old man free Icha Icha books. With that threat hanging in the air, the old man folded like a house of cards. He had informed Jiraiya of how one day ago Naruto was ran out of the village, the weird explosion of light, the loss of the low level tracking seal signal, and the torn remains of an orange jumpsuit that was found in the creator. It was than Jiraiya demanded to know why trackers where not sent out to look for him, Sarutobi informed him that one there were no tracks leaving or entering the crater that was filled with water by that point but also the rain washed away all tracks and scent. It was then Jiraiya told Sarutobi three things: one, he would be out looking for Naruto and hopefully fix his eight yearlong mistake of not raising the boy, and going along with this stupid plan to follows Minato's last wish, like he should have as his godfather, Two he would only step foot in Konoha if Naruto returned, a certain snake was in the area, or there was all out war, Finally for the next year all of Konoha was on an Icha Icha ban. (95% of the male population and 45% of the female population had a horrible feeling pass through them) he had tried to get Jirariya to reconsider on the last two (especially the last one) but it didn't work and Jiraiya left via the window. 'Yea everything is going to hell in a hand basket' the Third thought as he went back to his paperwork.

Streets of Konoha

We knowswitch our view form the Hokage's office to the beautiful market sectionof Konoha. Here you can find anything: weapons, food stands, sellers of produce,nd a giant crater where Jiraiya raseganed the party that was being held in celebration of Naruto's disappearance. It is a little farther up that we findsaid man passed out drunk in the alley with two people standing in front ofhim. "Lee do you think he is okay?" asked a girl who appeared to be 8 or9years old in, yea know what it is the same as in the anime, "Tenten, I believe our friend here is just passed out." The other person, a boy no older than 8 or9 dressed in a white karate GI answered as he picked up a conveniently placed tick and started to poke Jiraiya. "Oh Tsunade-hime your, hehehehe" At hearing that laugh Tenten knew that it was something bad since her mommy would always hither daddy when he made that sound and reading that weird orange book. So she did what she thought her mama would do in this situation, she swung her left leg back to aimed and "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH." A high pitched scream filled the air.

"Tenten was that really necessary?" "Mommy always does it when daddy laughs like that" she responded as Lee went back to poking the now down man who was gripping his family jewels in extreme pain."Dammit kid stop poking me" Jiraiya said as he stood up and gripped his head in ain looking at the two in front of him "you wouldn't happen to have some aspirin on ya?" Lee just shook his head; Tenten, on the other hand took a scroll out of her pocket and unsealed a med kit. Jiraiya rprise looked at her "You know sealing, and why do you have a hospital grade med kit on you?" he asked, actually surprised that someone so young knew such an advance ninja art. "No, just the basics my parents own a weapon shop so they taught me how to make a basic storage scroll,and one of my friends gets hurt often so I always carry it with me. When he saw me use a scroll the first time he wanted to learn how to seal so I was going to teach him the basics of it but we haven't seen him lately and we're worried. Do younow sealing; do you think you could teach him?" "Kid, let me introduce myself." The area suddenly got dark except for one area which looked like it had a spot light on it "I am the man all men envy and the one the women swoon over. I am the Great Toad sage of Mt. Myoboku, the Gallant Jiraiya the Toad sage." Jiraiyasaid as he attempted to do his funky dance on the newly summoned toad,unfortunately being hung over Jiraiya slipped and fell face first into the trashcan in the alley way.

Getting up and dusting himself off Jiraiya desummonedthe toad and turned to the children "so, who is your friend?' Jiraiyaasked as he got a bad feeling in his stomach. "Well, his name is NarutoUzumaki."Lee answered which caused Jiraiya's face to fall. "Is there anyone else that you know who is his friend?" "Yah, Hana Inzuka she hangs out with us sometimes and helps us trains when she is not too busy training." Tenten answered nervously because she knew Naruto wasn't well liked and was afraid she just got him in trouble. "Can you two please follow me to the Inzuka Compound?" the toad sage asked, Lee and Tenten looked at each other and nodded before following him to the Inzukahome.

**Inzuka Compound**

A young girl of 15 years old, dressed in a beige  
medic uniform and black shorts, with two fang like tattoos on her checks, her  
pulled back into a pony tail with the bangs falling down her face, was walking  
home from apprentice ship at her clans veterinary. As she neared her house she  
smelled something that made her mouth water, MEAT! As she opened the door the  
smell intensified "Hana, can you please come set the table."

Yea, mom I will get right on it." Hana yelled back to her mother, Tsume. "So mom," Hana began "how was your mission?" "It was fine, a couple of bandits and a few low ranked nin, nothing too serious." Tsume answered her daughter. Before Hana could resume continue a knock came from the door. "Hana can you get that it is most likely Kiba and Akumaru, though I can't be too sure with the smell of meat and the spices." "I am on it mom." Hana responded. Upon arraving at the door she looked out the peep hole and saw two of her friends Tenten and Lee with some old guy with white hair who she reconized from her history book as Jiraiya. "Mom, its Tenten and Lee along with a guy that I think is Jiraiya of the Sannin." Hana called to her mother. 'Jiraiya, what is he doing here and with Tenten and Lee what is going on here' Tsume thought "well don't just let them stand there let them in." Tsume said as she walked to the front door. Outside the door Jiraiya had a number of thoughts going through his head: the first how was he going to tell the kids, second does Tsume already know and if so why had she not told Hana or the other two, and finally if she didn't know could he be the man to comfort her, and possibly get her to pose for some of his "research" (John: Good ol' Jiraiya a hero to men everywhere (frying pan hits John in the face. After passing through a solid wall) me: poor bastard, you asked me why you don't say that shit around my roommate's girlfriend and that's why.( Drags John back to the med bay.)) Rousing him from his thoughts Jiraiya looked up as the door opened to reveal a smiling Hana and a smiling Tsume. "Tenten, Lee it's good to see you guys, where's Naruto and why are you with Jiraiya-san?" Hana asked "we don't know Hana all we know is that Jiraiya-sama asked us to follow him here." Lee answered as Hana lead them into the living room.

"So Jiraiya, what are you doing here with two of the pups friends no less." Tsume asked. "Before I tell you guys anything let me ask you two questions Tsume-san, what is your opinion of Naruto and where you at the last council meeting? "Naruto," Tsume asked surprised at the question, "he's a good pup I have nothing against him and actually look in on him from time to time. As for your second question no I wasn't I just got back from a mission about an hour ago. The clan rep. still has to fill me in. Why do you ask?" Tsume answered, not liking where this was going. "Then let me save you the trouble of calling your rep. As of two days ago" Jiraiya began with tears coming to his eyes "Naruto was declared missing if not dead." "WHAAAAAT!" was the collective yell from everyone including Kuromaru who just so happened to be walking by. Soon the questions were coming at him in rapid fire, eventually he was able to get everyone to quiet back down and told them the story he had gotten from Sarutobi. When he came to the part of unusual power he looked at Tsume and just shook his head to answer her unasked question. When he was down Tenten had broken down and began to cry while Tsume moved to comfort her. Lee got up walked five steps and fell to his knees in tears and shock, Kuromaru went over to comfort the boy. Hana was in a slightly better state than Tenten and moved over to her mother and Tenten and was enveloped in a hug that was soon joined by the Haimaru triplets who sensed their partner's distress. While this was going on Jiraiya just got up and walked out into the fading afternoon light to attend the private service that was being held for Naruto.

**Same time islands 50 miles North East of Nami no Kun**

"Are we there yet? Asked a bored Naruto who was now wearing a black long sleeved shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on it, blue pants and a pair of running shoes in a black green color scheme in place of his ruined jumpsuit. "No." answered the members of team MERC for what felt like the thousandth time. Over the past two days Naruto was either carried by Marcus or Renji, and had asked nonstop questions about life as a ninja, what their village was like, and anything that came to his mind. Unfortunately, in Naruto's opinion only, the questions such as about the Uzumaki clan and the village had to be saved until they arrived. Riding from island to island on boats and sometimes crossing on foot bridges they crested a rather large hill "That, Naruto is the village of Uzushiogakure, the Village Hidden in the swirling tide." Renji said pointing down to view the city below them. Looking at the sight below him Naruto could only use one word to describe it "Beautiful." The city from what he could tell was divided into two parts: the first, which was a thousand feet below them and separated from the sure by a river with several large whirlpools in it, had a thick seven story high ocean blue wall that had designs of shells and other sea items depicted on it. The wall went down to the water's edge where there were several docks located. From the far right to left houses, shop's and other buildings lined the streets in a swirl pattern which led to what appeared to be a an exact replica of the hokage tower except painted blue and with the same swirl patter painted on it. And off to the left in a lone island a small bluff rose and located in the center of the hill a greek style temple was placed in the center of the bluff.

The second part of the village was off to the right by a 75 degree angle it two was surrounded by the same blue colored stone with the same shell and swirl patterns in the exact same place as the others and had whirlpools surrounding it and the bay area though there were some open channels where the boats could go through, unlike the other island that had small spaces of green near the outer edges, which Naruto assumed by the sizes of the ones near the edges were training grounds, and the center this one had larger green areas that Naruto assumed were parks. Along with the parks, Naruto also noticed that the island was filled with places that reminded of the Hyugga compound that he used to prank. "Come on Naruto; let's go see my old man he should be in his office at this moment." Renji said as he started to trudge towards the gates with Cho and Marcus following behind. "Hey Renji, you never told me what your dads does?" "Oh, he's the Sandamie Uzukage." Renji replied nonchalantly. Naruto blinked once, twice, three times "WHAAAAt!" "Oh, yea I forgot to mention that." Renji responded, "Ye also forgot to mention that you are the Uzumaki rep and heir to the Uzumaki clan" Marcus through his two cents in.

* * *

1: those were the first seals placed on Naruto they were to reverse summon him to Jiraiya's location if he was in danger. Unforuntenatly sarutobi screwed with them making it so only when his body was at the brink of death would he be summoned.

Also if you have suggestions for the Uzumaki clan summons i would be happy to take them into consideration.


	4. Chapter 3

_Me: well folks its time for a new chapter of the Return of The swirling Tides. I would like to thank all of you who made a suggestion for the summons, those that reviewed and those that voted in the poll. *looks to Naruto* did i forget anything?_

_Naruto: Yea you were going to respond to MoonPuzzle. * picks up stick and starts poking John.* I think you broke him._

_John:* in fetile position* thats not an in hole... thats not an in hole._

_**kyuubi: Not my fault he fell for a simple genjutsu.* downs a a bottle of Karlston***_

_John:* jumping up* Fuck you you sick son of a bitch. That was to god dam real._

_Me:Shut up John or next time it won't be an illusion and voldemort will be thrown in their as well. Got it? * john nodes profusely* Good._

**Moonpuzzel:Now I have to agree with what you have to say about the 12 year old fangirls. That is just to dam creepy, so thier ages will be more around 15/16 and thanks for the compliment. The second thing is that the more i thought about the summons and did reaserch on it i have them pretty much set. Though when I read your suggestion about Youki summons the first thing to pop in my mind was how Naruto would win pretty much every fight against male nin if he had a succubus contract. I will proabaly use that in a later story. finaly i have big plans for the Kyuubi, something that I don't think anyone has tried before. Though that would be both highly disturbing and highly funny if someone made the Kyuubi act like that.**

_Me:Now for the first time I..._

_John: When the hell am I going to come into the story?_

**_Kyuubi: He does have a point when are we going to appear?_**

_Me: Kyuubi you will appear in this chapter John you will come in the next one are you guys happy now?_

_John: Very._

_Me: Whatever. I don't own Naruto or Bleach._

* * *

"Talking"

'thinking'

**Jutsu/ability**

**"demon/higher being speech**

**'****_demon/higher being thought'_**

* * *

It took one hour for the group to cross the bridge that separated the first part of the village of Uzushiogaruke from the main island. Upon flashing their i.d.'s to the guards and explaining to them that Naruto was with them they made their way to the tower. Naruto could not stop staring at the beauty of the village.

Most of the houses and shops, he noticed, were painted in green, blue or white giving the appearance to being underwater.

Walking down the street Naruto starts to notice something that he got in Konoha, stares and whispers. However he noticed that, instead of hatred and disdain, these are filled with curiosity. Walking down the street Naruto doesn't know how to react as people are actually smiling and waving to him.

Renji, seeing Naruto act in such away feels, anger and sadness rush through him. Anger for how the boy most have been treated, and sadness knowing no child should go through such things, he also notices both Cho and Marcus are reacting the same way.

Unknown to the four travelers' a pair of golden eyes watch in curiosity, upon seeing the young boy, whose hair reminds the watcher of sunlight, notices his distress and rushes to comfort him. Naruto was walking with his head down trying to decide what to do. As he continued to ponder his situation he felt something rub up against his leg.

Looking down he sees a small black kitten with a pair of deep golden eyes looking at him. "Meow" the kitten meows looking up at Naruto.

Bending down Naruto slowly starts to pet the little kitten, he slowly lets a small smile grace his face. Naruto picks up the kitten in his arms and begins to try to catch up to the group. "Hey wait up." Naruto calls from behind, turning around both Cho and Marcus noticed the black kitten and how it was purring contently in his arms, and instantly turned around to hide their giggles. Renji hearing them turns to Naruto and just turned back. Both men had the same thought passing through their heads '5…4…3…2…1' and Renji whipped his head around so fast every one swore he got whiplash.

Before he could say anything he noticed how Naruto had calmed down

and was enjoying himself in the kitten's presences. With a sigh and a small chuckle Renji turned back around as they arrived at their destination. After what felt like forever, at least for Naruto, climbing stairs they had finaly reached the office of the Uzukage.

The outside to the office had to large thick oak doors that had looked like they had seen better days 'I wonder how they got' Renji lifted his

foot up and kicked the doors open '…Oh, that's how.' "Hey pop's where back~." Renji said in a sing song voice as the old man looked up from his desk that surprisingly, had only three sheets of paper on it. "Renji do you have to kick open the doors every dam time!" the Uzukage said "Yep." Renji answered back "So was the mission successful?" "Hai Uzukage –sama."

Cho said as he pulled a small scroll from his pocket and handing it to the Sandamie Uzukage."Before we get to the mission debriefing, may I ask who this is?" asked the Uzukage.

"Oh yea," Renji started to scratch the back of his head "Naruto let me introduce you to my Tou-san, and head of the Uzumaki clan Kasai

Uzumaki. Tou-san let me introduce you to Naruto Uzumaki." And so Renji told the story of how they saw the light and found Naruto with Naruto filling in on how he arrived in the valley. To say Kasai was a little pissed was like saying Yuki No Kuni was only suffering a cold spell.

Looking at Naruto, Kasai noticed the kitten sleeping in his arms. "Yoruichi," the kitten perked up and looked at the Uzukage "can you turn back into your normal form please." With a nod the kitten jumped

out of Naruto's arms and "Poof". Where the kitten once stood now stood a girl, who appeared to be 10 years old with chocolate colored skin, short purple hair, and was wearing a black shirt and a pair of black shorts and a white robe over the top with knee length black socks and black ninja sandals.

"Hi I'm Yoruichi." Yoruichi says to Naruto who respondes with an intelligible "How?" With that Renji, who was standing by Kasai's chair, Kasai, Cho, and Marcus fell to the ground in laughter at the look of shock on Naruto's face. "Oh well, because of my kekkai genkkai I can turn into a cat and when I saw you on the Street you looked scared so I thought I would try to make you feel better, also I was curious about you because I have never seen you before."

After hearing that tears started to stream from his eyes, Yoruichi was surprised at this. "What's wrong?" she asked "O-O-Only a fe-fe *sob*

few people would be ni-nic- *hic* nice to me back in Konoha-a-a-a. Thank *hic* you." While this was going on she did the only thing she could think of to make him feel comfortable and she gave him a hug. After the tears stopped falling Naruto looked to see both Kasai and Renji bawling on each other's shoulders, he also notice a small tube fall out of Renji's pocket.

"Yoruichi, why don't you and Naruto go play in the park I will send Renji to escort you to your home and Naruto to the Uzumaki clan compound. Now go on and have fun, if you do get hungry just have them charge it to my account." Kasai said as the two took off running, Naruto with tears of joy streaming down his face.

"Alright is there anything else you need to report or is that it?" Kasai asks as he sat down in his chair. Renji sends out a pulse of chakra

to make sure they are alone, which he discovers that they are, and drops a seal on the ground that encompasses the whole room in a light green colored light. "Pop you might want to hang on to your hat for this one." and with that Renji told him everything from the strange light to the seals to their guess that he is a jinchūriki. When all was said and done

Kasai leaned back and looked at the members of team Merc "what was spoken here does not leave this room. Am. I. Clear." "Hai" they

responded. Looking at the clock Kasai made to shadow clones and told them to go prepare the sealing room in the compound, when they left he

turned back to the others. "Alright you all are dismissed, Renji go pick up dinner and Naruto and escort Yoruichi home. I will meet you back at the compound for the release." "Got it, see you later old man." Renji responded before he and the others shushunied away. Attempting to stand up and leave Kasai realised that he was stuck in his chair. Kicking back and bending forward he saw a small tube and a note on the floor.

Looking at the tube he read the name "Iroh's Iron strength superglue" looking at the note he opened it and read "this is payback for the

chicken." With a chibi Renji holding the victory sign. "RENJI!" Kasai screamed in anger, which could be heard on the outside of the tower.

Several hours , a sever beat down, and a trip to the hospital for both Renji (for the beat down) and Naruto for a checkup, which they discovered he was extremely malnourished from eating only raman he was put on a nonraman diet to along with Rebji and Kasai which caused all three Uzumakis to faint, they finally arrived at the compound. To say Naruto was shocked was an understatement it was three, three story

houses (picture a southern style plantation house with rice paper doors on the front and back) set at leat 100 yards apart from each other.

All three had the Uzumaki swirl painted on it, a large backyard that stretched up to a large stone fence that ended just shy of the cliff face and had a path leading down to what most likely was training grounds. "Like your new home gaki" Renji asked seeing Naruto's face, "Hell yeah it looks awesome." "alright you two come one we need to get those last two seals off tonight but before we do that. We eat." Kasai said

Walking over to the table the three sat down as a trio of shadow clones brought out a three plates of oden "Itadakimasu" They said before

digging in. "So, Naruto, I am going to guess that your life has been difficult" Kasai starts "so if you don't want to talk about it I understand if you need anyone to talk to though both me and Renji are here for you." With tears coming out of his eyes naruto mumbles a soft "thank you" "Your welcome, now do you have

any questions?" "Yea, just one from what I remember from the lessons at the academy, and from what I

can gather from just looking around I know there was Mito Uzumaki who was married to the first Hokage, but why do they have the Uzumaki clan symbol all over Konoha, and I know that most clans have origin stories can you tell me ours?" Both Renji and Kasai looked at the Naruto and smiled " Sure, kid but we will do it in reverse. Now you know about the sage of the Six Paths, right?" Naruto nodes, "good that saves time. Now as you what you probably didn't know is that the sage had three kids, two sons and a daughter. Now one of the boys, Kaminar, grew up proud and arrogant believing that the weak were there to

serve the strong. The second boy, Chiku, grew up strong and wise and he believed in the Strong protecting the weak and theweak serving the strong. Now the third child, the daughter Hewia, grew into a loving and caring woman

that believed that everyone was strong as long as they had something to protect. As the years went by the old sage realized that he was going to die so before his death he called his three children and told them to ask him for anything and he would grant it. Kaminar, asked for the ability to never be defeated in battle and to always learn what his opponents know.

So the old sage gave him his eyes turning them into a red pupil with a single tome in it. Chiku, who was jealous that he did not think of that,

asked the his father for a mind that would allow him to protect those who are too weak to protect themselves. So the sage gave him his wisdom and soon plants started to grow where he wanted. When the daughter was asked she answered "I want to be able to protect those that I love" he smiled at her and gave her his body(1) and most of his chakra

and an ability that prevented her brother from learning what she knows. A few days later the old sage passed on after he made the bijus. After his death the brothers left home to go and try their luck in the world. As the

years went by the island that was her home soon became more populated. She soon became friends with the daughter of a local farmer.

One day as they were walking along the beach they were blinded by a bright light and saw two figures land on the sand ahead of them. Running over to see if they were injured they noticed the men were dressed in odd clothing. The first looked to be a boy no older than 18, who had orange hair, was dressed in a black shihakusho with a black taterd coat, and a pure black katana with a full manji for the guard.

The other man who looked to be in his early 20's and had black hair, blue eyes, a fur lined black jacket, white shirt and black pants and a scar running verticaly over his left eye. After checking to see if both men

were still alive they dragged both of them back to town and into Hewia's home. For three days and three nights neither man stirred until the fourth morning when the man with orange hair awoke and saw Hewia looking over him. A day later the other man awoke with the Hope watching him. They found out that their names were Ichigo and Kugo. Both could only rember their skills and some of their memories. After two years Ichigo married Hewia and Kugo married the Hope.

They both soon discovered that their children possed the power of fullbringing, and that of Soul Reapers." At this point Renji notices Naruto's confused face. "Um, whats fullbringing and whats Soul Reaper

powers?" "Naruto you remember the light that engulfed you?" Kasai asks, Naruto nodes. "Good, that Naruto was one of the abilities of our kekkia genkkai I will tell you the rest of them later after the story." "Now where was I, Oh yes they discovered their powers could be passed down. Now after that discovery the two families decide to become one

and create a clan, although their powers did change and eventualy became our kekkia genkkia. Now this part gives you the answer to your second question. Now around the same time 9 others family moved into the area and soon with their help we founded the first hidden

village Uzushiogakure or the village hidden in the eddies. Those families were the: Shihōin, Fon, Kurotetsu ,Hira, Sakkaku, Shimo, Shshin,Yaekorkoro, and the Ishi clans. When Konoha was being formed Mito was called to moderate the peace delegations between the Senju, and the Uchiha clan. Which led to her meeting the First Hokage and led to us being allied to them through Hashirama and Mito-sama marriage.

We let them use our symbol as a sign of good faith that they would never forget about who helped found their village, apparently that faith was misplaced. Afterwords our allies abandon us during the second shinobi

war where we had to evacuate our original village and use a teleportation seal to transport everyone and everything important here while we held off the frontal assault with the other clans. We lost everyone from our clan except for me and Pop's here." Renji says sadly as he concludes his story.

"So what does our kekkia genkkia due?" Naruto asked after a few minutes. "Our abilities are dived into four parts: the first is a high healing factor, and large chakra capacity, the second, is the ability of

fullbring it allows us to separate our spiritual energy, or reiryoku, from our chakra to enhance our muscles to make our bodies slightly better than if we were to use chakra(2) , the only other clan to use this

technique are the Fon, and Shihōin clans and they use it mainly for shupo, we can also gather up this spiritual energy and release it into an attack we call **Ten kara no kōka (descent from the heavens).****(3)**You used it apparently in the VoTE when you were tied up.

The second stage is after you get your own zanpakto. It is called Shikai and allows you to learn the bakudo spell; these allow you to bind an opponent in a hold with just reiryoku it can still be over powered with enough chakra, and your zanpakto gains a new ability. The third and final stage is Bankai, this release all of your restricted reiryoku and make all of your jutsu's twice as deadly and your zanpakto has a new form and abilities along with you being able to use bakudo and the ability to use offensive moves called hado . Now there is, supposedly, a fourth form and it is only spoken in legends it is called the vizard form where you gain all the powers that were available to Ichigo(4).

"Do you have any more questions Naruto?" Kasai asked as his clones took their empty plates away. "Nope." Naruto answered "All right then, it is time to remove the last few seals on you." and with that the three uzumaki's went to one of the back rooms that Naruto noticed had several seals on the wall, and a large seal array on the floor. "All

right Naruto, we need you to take off your shirt so we can get to the last of the seals." As Naruto did what he was told he sat down within the

seal array, Kasai walked over to Naruto and kneeled in front of him, and channeled chakra into Naruto, which caused both the Shiki Fuin and the genjutsu seal to appear on Naruto's stomach and the genetic seal to appear on his back. Seeing Shiki Fuin caused Kasai's eyes to widen in shock, than he saw the genetic seal causing his anger to rise at an

alarming rate. "All right Naruto, I'm going to remove the genetic seal first(5). Unfortunately this is going to hurt so I am sorry for this." He says

as he finishes painting the symbols on Naruto's back. **Fuinjutsu kai, **Kasai yelled as he channeled chakra into the seal. Naruto beard the pain for as long as he could until it become too much and he screamed out in pain until darkness claimed him.

Drip, drip, drip. The sound of water was the first thing he heard as he came to. 'Okay where the hell am I, I remember Kasai releasing the

seal and then blacking out from the pain. So where am I, did they abandon me here?' looking around noticed he was in a sewer with pipes running in every direction. He then noticed a glow coming from one of the halls. 'Okay so that must be the exit there' Naruto thought as he began walking towards the light. (John: No! Naruto don't go towards

the light. Me: Get back to the room or I will follow through with my promise. John: *sweating profusely* I'm going, I'm going no need for that.) After walking for a few minutes Naruto emerged in a huge room

with three exits and a large cage with the Kanji for seal on it. "What. The. Fuck. Where is the Kami dam exit!?" **"Hahaahahaahaha. So my **

**container has finally come to visit me."** Looking back at the cage Naruto saw a pair of huge red fox like eyes staring at him. "Um, by chance are you the Kyuubi?" **"No, I am** **the terror that flaps in the night, I am Batman! Of course I am the Kyuubi ningen." **Kyuubi

said as it stepped into the light. It was easily 50 stories tall and its tails

were wrapped lazily behind it. "Well looks like Renji was right." Naruto mumbled when with his head down. "So do you mind telling me where we are, and why the fuck you attacked Konoha, and whose batman?" **"We are in your mindscape mortal, as for the batman thing I have no clue I think the author was watching the DBZ abridge (do not own) and thought it was funny." "Stop breaking the forth wall dammit!" ** Both look around and see no one. **"That never happened agreed?"** Naruto nodded **"Good, and as for why well… I don't **

**feel like telling you. I will tell you everything though when you are strong enough. Now be gone, for I am going back tom my nap that **

**you interrupted, and remember this you represent me so you better grow strong or…" **Kyuubi let the threat hang in the air as he gave Naruto a foxy smile that showed off his teeth that were the size of a house. Nodding quickly, Naruto started to fade the last thing he heard was the fox laughing at the look of horror that he had.

"Naruto, hey come on Naruto wake up. Come on wake up. Wake the fuck up!"Renji yelled as Naruto opened his eyes. "Thank Kami Naruto you scared us there for a minute." "Sorry Renji, I was just talking with my tenant." Naruto said. "Your tenant?" Renji asked in confusion "Oh kami, I was right! Dam I'm sorry Naruto I had hoped I was wrong

and … gee no one deserves that I don't know what to say. Execpt that you are Naruto Uzumaki and you are my family and not some giant

fluffy fox." Renji said "Same thing with me Naruto." Kasai said as both he and Renji gave Naruto a hug as tears of joy fell from his eyes. "Now Naruto we have one last thing to do, but before we do that you might want to take a look at yourself and then we will discuss what will happen next." Kasai said as he handed Naruto a mirror. Looking at the

mirror Naruto noticed that his hair had turned a deep orange and had red slashes running through it, his eyes were the now slightly darker and his

whisker marks were lighter. 'So this is the real me, huh.' "So what's the plan? Naruto asked. "Well after we add your name to the whirl stone, your body needs to heal from the damage those Kami thrice dammed villagers did to you. Than we have to get you up to speed with everything so you can join the academy, if you want to be a ninja, next

year, and before you ask" he said as Naruto was giving him the look. "this will help us find out who your mother was because of fuinjutsu all the Uzumaki names are on that stone, and when a new Uzumaki name is

added their name goes under their mother or father's." Naruto just looked at Kasai with awe. "Well come on we need do the ritual before night fall." Renji said as he helped Naruto raise to his feet and helped him out to the gardens behind the Main house, where the stone sat. "All right Naruto all you have to do is cut your palm and place your hand on the stone everything else will come natrualy." Renji said as he handed Naruto a kunai. Walking up to the stone Naruto cut his palm and placed it upon the stone than his world went white.

**Spirit World****(6)**

Looking around all Naruto only saw white, turning around, he saw three figures approaching two men and a women. The men when he saw them recognized them from Renji's story as Ichigo and Kugo. The women though he did not recognize, she had long red hair, purple eyes

pale skin and she wore a dark colored obi with a tan kimono blouse. "K-ka-kaa-san?' Naruto stuttered out as he saw her approach, she nodded

and rushed to give him a hug which he returned, while still keeping his hand on the stone. Ichigo and Kugo let the two have their moment as Naruto kept repeating "Kaa-san, I love you" over and over again as they both cried before the two separated. "Kushina, it is time" both Ichigo

and Kugo said. With a nod Kugo stepped to Naruto's right shoulder and placed his hand on it while Ichigo did the same on his left, while Kushina placed her hand on his head.

**Real World**

While all this was happening the glow that surrounded Naruto dimmed to where he was glowing like the moon and was not blinding them. He then Spoke with his voice, mixed with Ichigo's, Kugo's , and Kushina's mixed together "I, Naruto Uzumaki, Swear on my life, and honor to protect those that I hold dear to my heart. To protect what I consider precious and to always remember that even though the ones we love maybe gone they are still in our hearts." He said as the glow began to fade.

**Spirit world**

As they finished speaking both Ichigo and Kugo put their hands on Kushina's shoulders and said "We have given you five minutes of power use it wisely before they faded. "Sochi, I'm so sorry" she said as she began to cry "It's okay kaa-san, it's okay." He said as the two of them

hugged. "Kaa-san can you tell me who my Tou-san was?" " Sure sochi only if you tell me how your life in konoha is okay?" At this Naruto's

face fell "Sochi what's wrong?" "Kaa-san I don't live in Konoha anymore." And so he told her everything from the hateful glares to how on his birth day he was beaten to how he was charged double to buy spoiled and rotten food up till the point where he was found by Renji. When he was done Kushina had tears coming to her eyes "Sochi we are

so sorry we-we didn't want this for you I don't know why Jraiya or Tsunade weren't there." "Who are they?" "They were supposed to be your godparents, but it looks like we made the wrong choice,sochi first

chance you get out of Konoha." "Ah, Kaas-san I am already out of Konoha I am now in Uzushiogaku with Renji and Kasai." "Naru-chan can you describe them to me." So he describes what Kasai and Renji

look and act like. "I can't belive they are still alive, sochi I want you to tell those two these two thing." She says before she whispers them in his ear. "Okay kaa-san I will, so can you tell me about you and Tou-san." "Well for starters besides me being your Kaa-san I like raman, pranks,

my family. I dislike, perverts, most of the people in Konoha, those who go back on their word, Madara-teme. An interesting fact is that I was the second jinchūriki of the Kyuubi after Mito for your tou-san, he was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage." She waited for Naruto to go off on her for how stupid and how much he hated the man; she was

surprised when he asked, with his hair hiding his face in shadows, "was there any other choice?" For a minute she couldn't say anything before she spoke. "No there was no other choice

but he thought you would be treated as a hero." "Well he was an idiot for thinking that. I can understand since he had no other choice, but I won't forgive him. Not yet at least for the hell he put me through." As he finished he noticed that Kushina was starting to fade away. "Well looks

like my time is up sochi, before I go I want you to know I love you with all my heart, and I am proud of you, and I will always be in your heart, and when you need help taming fuzzy I will do all I can." She said as she slowly fades "I love you to Kaa-san and I was glad I got to know you" he said as tears streamed down his face.

**Real World**

After the light finaly faded Naruto stood up and looked down at the stone and saw his name and swirl right underneath his mother's. "I

should have seen it when you said you were from Konoha." Renji said as he face palmed when he saw that he was Kushina son. "so how did it go?" "Good I got to talk to Kaa-san, found out who my Tou-san was, added to more names to my shit list, oh I have a message for you

two."Naruto said with his trade mark foxy smile. Both men felt dreaed grip them "what is the message?" Kasai asked nervously "and who is your Tou-san?" Renji asked. "My Tou-san was apperently the Fourth Hokage, and Kaa-san said that if I end up seeing her soon, she said that as soon as you to get up

there she is going to activate plan 66." Both men paled at this "Renji she also said to tell you, Pineapple." That was too much for Renji as he soon lost consciousness, Kasai just chuckled, remembering that Renji spent a month in the hospital and two months in therapy from the horror of what Kushina did to him with a pineapple for stealing her raman, as he grabbed his leg and dragged him up the steps to his room with Naruto following.

* * *

1. The Uzumaki regeneration ability

2. Not talking Tsunade strength here, it is manily being able to throw someone an extra five to ten feet or jump ten to fifteen feet higher.

3. It looks like the attack that Kugo uses against Tsukishima where he swings his sword aroud and gathers the energy and releases it. The Uzumaki's though have to channel the energy into their body (like Naruto did) or into a sword and drop from the sky.

4. Like the Kido they can't use shunpo, cero, or run in the air by gathering spiritual energy. This form allows them to use it though.

genetic seal is based off of the amount of chakra someone usually has when they hit puberty, it is placed on the recipents back and ekemental chakra is released into the genetalia through chakra hooks that emerge from the chakra pathway. The reason it hurt so much was because the foregin chakra was forceibly removed. why this seal was removed first was because of the size of chakra consumption that the genjutsu sealed used. it could have triggered the seal because of the divergineces in chakra.

And can someone please tell me how many attacks a shika and bankia can have cause i can't find anything online.


	5. Chapter 4

_Me: Hello everyone welcome back to another exciting chapter, and thank you to everyone who answered my question._

_John: Shut up and get on to introducing the star of the show._

_Me: alright have you seen Naruto or Kyuubi._

_John: Imeant me, but to answere your question they found some explosives and where going to test them out._

_Me:Go check on them._

_John: Kay*leaves the room*_

_Me:Now for once I get to do this **I do not own Naruto or anything else, except for the plot, etc.**_

_*Large explosion heared in the background* Me:what the hell was that?_

* * *

"Talking"

'thinking'

**Jutsu/ability**

**"demon/higher being speech**

**'****_demon/higher being thought'_**

* * *

It has been four days since the seals have been released, and Renji had noticed a change in the way Naruto was acting, and it wasn't for the better. At first he thought it was because Yoruichi couldn't hang out, but seeing the look on his face told Renji a different story. He just prayed to

Kami that the infamous Uzumaki luck would help his plan that would take Naruto off of the path he was walking down. **(Play Monster from** **skillet do not own)** The next day, Naruto had just finished his morning

workout routine when he felt something on his back. Turning around he noticed that he was no longer in the Uzumaki compound, but was back in Konoha. However he noticed that, instead of the usually clean city streets, the sky was filled with smoke from the fires that consumed the

buildings around the square. Bodies littered the floor as he looked around and noticed that he was not alone. Less than 50 feet away from

him a man walked out of an alley way as he cut down men women and children that ran in fear from him. "Please, no we're sorry. Have mercy," a man said as he shielded a young girl with his body as they backed up. "Did you assholes show me mercy on my fifth, seventh and eighth birthday's when you fuckers put me in the hospital? No! I am so

sorry but I am all out of mercy today, but I do have a sale on pain!" the man in the shadows said as he stabbed the cowering man with his sword

and sliced the girl behind the man in the leg as she turned and ran. As the man stepped from the shadows, Naruto saw that the man was a clone of him. "Who are you?" "Me? I am you. Well to be more specific I am your anger, your rage and your hatred. But you can call me Shade." Shade than began walking towards the limping girl, and tripped her. As the girl tried to rise Shade kicked her and sent her skidding several feet. "What are you doing and where are we?" "What does it look like I am doing? I am extracting our revenge against Konoha in the form of blood." He answered as he raised the blade to cleave the crawling girl in two. "You never answered my other question, where are we?" "Isn't it obvious we are in your mind. You do remember Renji asking you to

help test out his emotion genjutsu seal the other night, right? Naruto nodded. "Good, this seal tag allows the recipient to view their greatest

desire, and your greatest desire is to destroy Konoha and have retribution against those that harmed you." Shade answered as he turned his attention back to the downed girl and smiled as he raised the katana to end her. "Stop!" Naruto yelled and grabbed his arm. "What now? Oh

don't tell me you're going to be a bitch and forgive them?" "No, but death is too easy." Shade looked puzzled at this. "What do you mean you already killed one of the bastards so why not kill them all!?"

"Because it doesn't feel right, I don't know how nor do I know when but we will get our revenge. And that was in self-defense." "Well we better or I will take over and you will be just a memory. We will meet again, Naruto." Shade and the world began to fade.

When Naruto blinked he saw he had returned back to the Uzumaki compound. Once he established this wasn't a fake he immediately fell to

his knees and began to throw up. "Naruto!" Renji yelled as he ran to the young boy. "Are you okay?" "Renji, it was horrible" Naruto said and he began to tell him everything. "I was afraid of this. "Afraid of what, Renji?" "That you would let the darkness of revenge start to take over

your heart." "So what would you have me do? Forgive and forget because there is no way in hell that is happening!" Naruto yelled at him. "Naruto that is not what I meant." Naruto looked at him in confusion. "What I think Renji is trying to say Naruto is don't forgive them but do not let hate eat at your heart and soul. For hate begets hate." Kasai said from the stairs. "Revenge is a dark path that will destroy any who walk down it." Naruto looked at kasai and hung his head in shame. "Naruto" Kasai begn "are you still interested in being a ninja?" "Yes, more than

anything in the world." "All right than listen up, all of our ninja force, myself included, has to have to have a psychological exam once every

four months, and what you have gone through in your life would break a normal person and turn them into a raving lunatic." Naruto looked at him hesitantly and nodded. "Then you also told us about the nightmares you have been having. Naruto talking to us will only do you so much

good. So to help you out we talked to the head doctor at the hospital, and he recommended having you go see a therapist. You don't have to do this but he said that it might help stop the nightmares. If you want to I

can arrange for the ninja Anbu corps shrink have an appointment with you if you want. It's your call." "I'll do it." Naruto answered. "Okay I will set the appointment up for tomorrow; but, now we eat." Kasai said as he walked back into the house with Renji and Naruto following right behind.

**Time Skip 8 months later middle of August**

Today we find Renji walking down the street towards the ninja academy with three children and a cat following behind him laughing

behind him. "So Naruto are you looking forward to starting at the academy?" asked the kitten that was resting on his shoulders. "Yep, I am a little nervous though and slightly disappointed about not being in the

same class as you Yoru-chan or yours Soi-chan" Naruto answered, he was wearing a black jacket(look up Chris Browns Wall to Wall music video and it is that one) with a green serpent on the back, a black shirt with the gold outline of a lion's head on the center, maroon red pants

with black strips running up the side, and a pair of fingerless studded gloves on both of his hands, causing the kitten to blush and giggle, not that he saw (John: is that even possible?) "I told you to stop not call me that." Yelled the girl behind him, who was wearing a black shirt with the

kanji for bee on the arm, blue shorts, her black hair cut short, and her grey eyes glaring menacingly at him. The look she was giving him was

truly menacing, or it would have been if she wasn't for the blush adorning her cheeks. "Maa,maa calm down Soi Fon, and Naruto-kun

you know we can't be in the same class as them cause we are a year younger than them." The third girl answered, she had mint green hair, orange eyes, a white jacket with a green t-shirt, and a white skirt told the two. "Sorry Fu-chan, I still wish we could be in the still class though." Naruto

answered. Renji just smiled at the interaction between the kids. He was glad to see that Naruto was back to the annoying gaki that traveled with him to Uzu all those months ago. 'It appears those therapy sessions

have helped Naruto out' after the first session the shrink said that he hadn't progressed to far into hatred that he would be lost, and after eight months of two three hour sessions a week that Naruto was able to let the hate go. Though he still harbored some anger towards the Leaf it was

nothing he couldn't handle. He even tested it by having a shadow clone henge into a leaf shinobi and walk past Naruto in the street, and he

ignored it. He was also happy to see that both Naruto and Fu were now in the average height and weight range for eight year olds going on nine. Naruto, he noticed, had put on a little bit of muscle that Renji still remembered the events leading up to him meeting Fu and her being adopted into the Fon clan.

**Flashback**

_Crash! One of the wooden doors of the Uzukages office fell off its hinges as Renji and the other Members of team MERC entered the office. "Yo pop's what did you need to see us for?" "Yes, I have a mission that requires your expertise." That got all them to enter mission mode and _

_stand at attention. "What do you need us for Uzukage-sama?" asked Cho. "A friend of mines son has called in his favor. You are to head to Takigakure and speak to Shibuki he will give you the details of your _

_mission when you arrive." "Hai Uzukage-sama" they answered. "Three things before you depart, pack for high A to low S-rank, keep your identities hidden and make sure you arrive there in 48 hours. _

_Understood?" they all nodded "Good you leave in an hour, and Renji that door is coming out of your pay." _

**Flashback Kai**

'I told the old man to put seals on the door, but did he listen no and I had to pay for it out of my sake money.' Looking back he saw Fu and Naruto laughing at something. 'Why do I get the sinking suspicion that something is me?' He thought. He then remembered the first time he meet Fu.

**Flashback**

_ It had taken 12 hours of running at ninja speed, 20 hours of using the aid of summons and another 11 hours and 50 minutes of running at top speed, and they had finally arrived at Takigakure with their brown cloak hoods pulled up and their faces covered by animal mask as their call signs: Cho was crane, Marcus was ape, and Renji was horse. Arriving at the gates they were met by a young man with brown hair and ink black eyes. "The pull of the tide is constant" he said "but without the _

_moon it is nonexistent."Renji answered. "Thank you for coming so quickly, my name is Shikubki I am the leader of the village." He said timidly as he bowed. "Please follow me and I will fill you in on why we need help." He said as he led them to a small building that looked like it _

_was a town hall. Walking in they soon entered a room that looked like it was an office of some sorts. "As of 48 hours ago our sensor patrols _

_detected groups of several jouini level ninja entering the area. In total there were about twenty of these groups with three in each group." "Alright that is suspicious but what seems to be the trouble?" "Usually there wouldn't be any we would send out several groups to observer them; however, we recently got an influx of missions from Konoha" Renji and the others frown at the mention of the name "because of the _

_Uchiha massacre most of them were high level so we have few shinobi that could investigate this." "So you want us to make sure there are no problems." Crane said. "That would have been the case; unfortunately, _

_a sensor group discovered all of the signatures gathering in a clearing 10 hours north of here." "So you think they are planning to attack?" ape asked "It appears so." "You want are help to defend this village." Horse stated Shikubki just nodded. "All right but we are going to catch some Z's first is that all right with you?" Shikubki nodded and with that they left._

_**Hotel room 8 hours later.**_

_ Renji was up and walking around the hotel room waiting for his tea to heat up while Marcus, and Cho were still asleep. Until the sound of a bottle breaking the window caused all three to grab their mask and cloaks and spring to the door. Peering out they saw a large mob chasing after a little girl. "Okay anyone else starting to get the feeling that we are about to have a major déjà vu moment here?" Renji asked. "Yep/Hell yes." Cho and Marcus responded, "Might as well go and crash this party." Renj said as he closed the door and jumped through the broken window._

_ Fu was running through the streets dodging bottles and rocks and… was that a cat? 'Why, why do they hate me?! I never did anything to them, and what do they mean I hold the Nanabi?' while she ran she did not notice where she was going until it was too late. Thud, _

_looking up at what she ran into she saw three men in cloaks and animal masks looking at her. "Are you okay child" the man in the horse masked her. Before Fu could answer the mob had caught up to her "There it is, get the demon, those ninja have that monster." "Monster where?" asked the ape masked shinobi. "It is right there." One of the mob members _

_shouted while pointing at Fu, which caused her to get ready to run. "The only monster I see are the ones hurting a little girl!" yelled Crane. "Leave now and we won' hurt you demon lovers." Yelled a non-descript _

_man. "Ape if you would." "Kay" ape said and he gave a shrill whistle __**"Doton:Sinjū Zanshu no Jutsu(Earth release: Double suicide decapitation technique).**__As fifty hands reached through the ground and pulled the crowed into the earth. "Got to love Kage Bushin it's such a great combo technique" "Alright come on let's get her somewhere that _

_Crane can healer." Horse injected, and with that the three ninja's shushined with Fu back to the hotel room._

**Flashback Kai**

"Hey aniki when are we going to arrive at the academy?" Naruto asked. "We'll be there in like five minutes. Are you just that excited to start school?" Renji asked. "Yea let's go with that." 'What are you planning gaki.' Looking at Fu he couldn't help but remember what happened two hours after they healed her and got her to sleep.

**Flashback**

_Running through the forest sixty black forms rushed to Taki. Upon arriving at a clearing ten miles from the village the heard __**Doton:Chikū**_ _**no meiro(Earth release:Earth maze)(**__**1)**__ causing five seventy foot walls to raise up and split the ninja into groups of twenty._

_**With Renji**_

"_What do want?" turning to the exit the saw Renji with his horse mask on. "Sir" one of the blank masked ninja said "if you would be so kind to step aside and point us in the direction of Taki's __jinchūriki_ _we would be _

_most grateful." "Yea, I can't do that." "Then you have to die here." the ninja said as he and five other rushed horse. Pulling out his katana Renji says__**" Yume no ry**__**ō**__**-nush, akumu o osorete (Fear the lord of dreams, Nightmare)" **__a large plume of black smoke covers the field and Renji. When the smoke dissipates Renji is still standing where he was _

_originally but his sword had transformed into a black rapier with a charging stallion as the guard. "__**Fīrudo zentai de shōgidaoshi (**__**Stampede across the field)"**__ Renji said as he swung the rapier in front _

_of him causing forty black stallions with manes of fire to start stampeding towards the ninja catching the five that were running forward and trampling them in a wave of flames. The rest of the ninja jumped and tried to stick to the wall with chakra, they just slide down the wall. When the stampede ended three ninja rushed him with ninjato's drawn. Stab, slash, parry each thrust was blocked as Renji just dodged _

_and blocked each swing. One of the nin over extended, Renji slashed the man across the chest, causing his body to ignite into flames. Sheathing his weapon Renji dodged another side slash and caught the man's arm. Kneeing him in the stomach Renji used his weight to through him into _

_his partner before flashing through several hand signs as he called out __**Raiton**__:__**Sa-Ji Furasshu (Lightning release: Surge flash).**__ Fringing the two in air nin. Looking at the rest Renji smiled as he charged the group _

_and started a taijutsu brawl. Dodging a wild punch Renji caught the man with an elbow to the neck and continued with his momentum and round housed kicked a man holding a kunai in the face causing his mask to break and sending shards into his eye blinding him. This continued _

_for several minutes as he dispatched another six nin with several well placed open hand shots and a few reiatsu enhanced punches. Before Renji could dispatch another nin he felt a pain in his side. Looking over _

_he saw another blank masked nin stabbing him with a kunai."It's over." The nin said "For you" Renji responded as he said __**Bunshin Daibakuha. **__"Shit" The nin yelled as the explosion went off. "Well that was fun." Renji said from his original position, looking down at the one nin he held by his throat his eye still bleeding because of the porcelain shard. "Tell your boss that the Nanabi __jinchūriki is off limits."_

**With Cho**

"_I ask that you gentlemen lay our weapons down and yield." Cho asked as he entered the walled in area with his hands in his pockets. "Not going to happen pal so step aside and we might leave you alive." _

_Replied a masked nin. "You asked for it then." He said as he flashed through a set of hand signs. __**Kanton:Hibashiri ( Fire release: Running fire.) **__as he lashed out with a horizontal kick sending a wheel of fire at his opponents before flashing through a second set and calling out _

_**Fuuton:Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great breakthrough) **__thrusting his palms forward causing the flame wheel to expanded into a speeding mass of flames catching his opponents is it path roasting them alive. Jumping back Cho dodges two sets of hands as two of the blank masked _

_nin rise out of the ground and rush him. Cho smiles and says "Gotcha." Both nin look in surprise as the ground they were standing on explodes. __**Kanton: Jiraigen(Fire release: minefield) **__Cho said, killing one of the nin in the explosion and blowing the others left leg off to the kneecap. "Great I have a messenger, tell your employer to not attempt this shit _

_again." Cho said in a sickly calm voice as he knocked the man out and used medic ninjutsu to heal the leg._

**With Marcus**

"_Are you fellows going to be nice and surrender?" Marcus asked as he held his hands behind his back. When the nin charged Marcus just _

_shook his head and gave a sad smile. "Too bad you lot chose death." He said as he throws a Lucerne hammer, that he summoned from the seal on his arm, through the nin at the very back pinning him to the rear wall _

_before flashing throw a long set of hand signs __**'Doton: Nameoryuu no Jutsu (Earth Dragon Technique)'**__ . A large rock and mud dragon rose from the ground and charged at the nin, who tried to use Kawarimi to escape but were surprised when nothing happened, and smashed into the middle of their ranks killing many and causing the walls to crash down on the survivors. After a couple of minutes Marcus pulled out a clay _

_replica of the maze and smashed all but the rear wall causing the remaining walls to turn into mud and fall apart. Walking to the trapped shinobi Marcus said "Take your wounded and go back from where you came they have messages to deliver." As he pulled out the pull arm, with that the nin's grasped their legless compatriot and shushined away._

"_Well that was fun." Marcus said as Cho started to look through the bodies. "Dammit, they only have standard mass order ninjatos, nothing _

_good enough to add to my collection." Cho moans out as he replaces the large scroll on his back. "Come on let's go back and report what happened." "What are we going to do about the kid?" Marcus asked. Renji just looked at him and smiled "What do you think."_

**Flashback Kai**

Renji pulled himself from his thoughts as they arrived at the academy. "All right you four have fun, good luck, kick ass, and Naruto if get the

others involved in a prank make sure you don't get caught." Sure thing Renji- niisan." Naruto and Fu replied and gave him a hug as Soi Fon and

Yoruichi, who had turned back into human form, waved and raced off to play on the obstacle course with Naruto and Fu right behind them.

Turning and walking away, Renji saw Marcus and Cho seated at a local café. Walking over and joining them he pulls out a flask and takes a deep gulp. Before spitting it out on the other two." What the fuck?!" all three of them say. "Saltwater, where's my sake." Renji asks the other two look at each other before busting into laughter. "The gaki finally

got." Marcus said in his normal drawl. "Oh he is so dead in today's toure- I mean training session." Renji said while laughing manically. "Think we should tell him, his pants seat is missing?" Cho whispered "Nah let him find out." Marcus responded.

In the academy both Naruto and Fu were sitting inside the classroom with the other first year students waiting for their teacher to arrive and start the class. The door slide open and three people walked in the first wore a long sleeved green shirt, a chunin vest, and silver colored pants; he had short cropped black hair and brown eyes with a pair of glasses on his face.

The second wore a short sleeved light blue turtle neck, an unzipped wind breaker over his chunin vest, dark blue pants, and had a scarf obscuring the lower half of his face, his head covered by a straw hat.

The third person to enter was a woman with long black hair, blue eyes, and she wore a simple green battle kimono with her chunin vest on the outside.

"Good morning students, my name is Chamo Ishi, and I will be teaching you the customs and cultures of the Elemental Countries. I will be teaching you chakra theory for the rest." The first man said as he stepped up and bowed slightly. "Good morning Chamo-sensei." Everyone replied.

"Hello everyone, my name is Davis Fon, and I will be touretur- I mean training you in tai and kenjutsu along with different projectile weapons for the next eight years." The second man said as he followed his comrades' example. "Good morning Davis-sensei." The class responded.

"Good day everyone, I am Sora Shimo, and I will be teaching you chakra control excersies." She said as she gave the class a bow. "Good morning Sora- sensei." The class said.

"Now" Davis said "we will tell you how the next eight years of your life will be going. Every morning for four hours, for the next month in a half you will be studying the customs and laws of the five major villages along with several minor villages. After that you will study chakra theory and basics for the rest of your mornings until the end of the year,

which at the end we will find out your chakra nature. Every day after lunch you will report to the training field for tai and weapons practice along with training your bodies."

"For your second through eighth year you will have chakra practice and jutsu training every morning. By the end of your final year you all should have about low to mid chunin reserves. During the third through fifth year a third of you will be put into the medic nin program. Fair warning if you are a fangirl or fanboy I will make it my personal mission to break you."Sora said with an evil gleam in her eye.

"During your sixth through eighth year you all will be split into teams of three and go with an available jounin and take on low d-rank missions.

Now all of you stand up for each week we will assign your seats next to your fellow classmates so you get to know them. We will inform you of what is required to graduate during your fifth year." Chamo added. "Now will everyone please stand up and when we call your name take your seat from the lowest section on the left and fill in until you reach the end."

Naruto quickly tuned out until it was he heard "Fu Fon, Horatio Won, and Zatch Ruto." After a couple more names he heard his own followed by John Kurotetsu, and Hiko Setogiwa. After they were called Naruto

took his seat on the far left, John who wore a white shirt, black pants and a red sash tied to his arm, had black hair with green streaks in it and had green eyes, seated himself in the middle. Hiko, who wore a green short sleeve shirt, black bike shorts, and had her blonde hair pulled into a pony

tail, was at the end. "We will give you fifteen minutes to introduce yourselves to those sitting next to you, before we head out to the training ground to see where you stand in taijusu and find out which style is right for you." Davis said with a sadistic grin.

"So who wants to go first?" John asked "How about ladies first?" Naruto suggested looking at Hiko. "Okay, my name is Hiko Setogiwa. My likes

are: sushi, baking, gardening and learning about genjutsu and medicine. My dislikes are: arrogant people, bigots, and sexist. My dream is to one day be a skilled medic nin like Tsunade Senju and a master genjutsu user like Konoha's Kurenia Yuhi." "Good luck with that" John said "Yea I wish you well with your dream." Naruto said as he gripped the

desk in an attempt to restrain his anger, he was glad that after class he would see Doc cause he had something new to talk about. "Alright I will

go next. My name is John Kurrotetsu, my likes: kenjutsu, eating steak or any other type of meat, pranks, and my family. My dislikes are: jerks, assholes, anyone who takes advantage of those who are weaker than them, and people who think that just because of their name that they are

better than anyone else. My dream is to raise a family and hopefully find

my ancestors swords to restore my clan's true name." he said as he finished. "I think we are going to get along just find. Anyways my name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are my friends: Yoruichi, Soi Fon, and Fu, Renji-niisan, Marcus-niisan, Cho-niisan, Kasai-jiji, ramen, cooking, gardening, and pranking. My dislikes are: Assholes who can't tell a scroll from a kunai that's sealed in it, those who abuse their power, those

who abandon others, and those who harm innocents." "Cool." John said while he was thinking 'what did he mean by his assholes who can't tell the difference between a scroll and a kunai?' while Hiko was wondering the same thing and why did he react that way when she mentioned Tsunade and Konoha.

After the fifteen minute was up they all went outside to for the taijutsu exam. They were called in alphabetical order and the senseis

would switch after each match so Davis and Chamo could rest. When Fu was called up she got into the stance for the Fon clans Arekuruu Hachi(2) ,

one hand in front of her left leg held down the right arm pulled back against her side and her feet in a running position. "Are you both ready?" Sora asked "Hai/yep" they responded "Hajime" she said. Fu immediately rushed Davis and began throwing quick fired japs towards

his face and chest trying to catch him off guard. He blocked every shot until he fell for a left right feign that got him to hits to the face and a shot to the chest followed by a swift kick to the groin. Causing Davis to

collapse in pain, while Sora laughed her ass off and all of the males who saw it to wince "Sorry, sensei but you did say try to win so I used any

available opening." "It's fine you fought like a ninja I didn't expect anything less, Sora a little help here." Davis said with his voice a few octaves higher than usual. Most of the other fights weren't as good, except for Hiko's match were she numbed Chamo's leg with her mantis Style kung fu, and Johns match were his Muay Thai got him put into a

headlock where he bit down on Davis's arm and didn't let go and nailed him in the groin for the second time. "Last up Naruto Uzumaki." Called Chamo as Davis sat on the side with an icepack on his groin. As Chamo got into his usual stance Naruto got into the Doragon o Senkai(3) style, his legs spread shoulder length apart, his left arm at a 45 degree angle in front of his face, and his right arm held loosely by his side. "Ready,

Hajime." With that Naruto rushed forward and opened up with a spin kick that was blocked. Followed immediately by a left uppercut with his right arm guarding his face at the exact same angle, again Chamo blocked brining both of his arms to deflect the shots. As Naruto started

to fall to the ground he tried a reiatsu charged overhand punch that caused Chamo to jump back. Leaving a crater where he stood 'Dammit,

I still can't convert chakra to reiatsu efficiently yet.' Naruto thought panting. "Is that all you got Uzumaki-san?" "I'm not finished yet." Naruto charged again throwing a hay maker followed by a jump kick

that Chamo ducked under. 'I have to use that move' Naruto rushed forward throwing a spin kick which Chamo dodged, as Naruto brought his right arm in a slashing motion **'Doragon Surasshu'(4)** Naruto yelled sending reiatsu into his fingers giving them a bluish glow. Right before the attacks hit it turns to red and sends sparks off surprising Naruto and Chamo. Allowing Naruto to graze him and send a small shock into him numbing his legs.

Everyone just stood there in shock. "Naruto you know elemental manipulation?" Davis asked in surprised. "No." "Then how did you do that?" asked Sora. "I don't know I just channeled reiastsu into my hand

and it happened." "All right class dismissed for today."

**First through second year (Play Till I collapse by Eminem don't own)**

As the first year went by the academy students learned every law from Konoha to Kumo. They also learned the basics of chakra, how to draw it out and the control exercise of leaf floating and tree walking. By the end of the year they had learned everything that a second year academy student back in Konoha knows. They had also learned their elemental affinities and had been assigned to learn one e rank elemental jutsu for next year. For Naruto he had wind, and lighting,Fu had earth, John had fire, Hiko had water, Horatio had earth, and Zatch had fire.

During the summer Marcus lost a bet to Naruto that he couldn't get Renji to prank Kasai. He lost when Naruto blamed Kasai for replacing all of the Icha Icha books with gay porn, and blamed Renji for putting a stink bomb in Kasai's sake cubard. So Markus was forced to teach

Naruto Kage Bushin, along with Bushin Daibakuha, and Kage shrikuen no jutsu. He also **learned Fuuton: Kamikaze Kougeki (wind release: **

**Divine wind attack)** that Renji recommended, cause who expects a paper airplane to explode. (John: *covered in soot and smoking* Do not give Naruto explosives. Me: Why?* massive explosion heard in background* John: that's why.) Naruto had also gotten more control over his reiastu separation and could do it for five minutes along with advancing into the third kata for his taijutsu style.

**Third through fourth Year.**

During the third year the students that where selected for the medical program were excused from the ninjutsu lesson, which was learning the basic **kawarimi**, and the students started to learn the

different throwing and kenjutsu. They also learned some genjutsu and how to break them (Naruto still can't do them). They had also learned the steps for elemental chakra manipulation. During the summer they were assigned to learn a two d ranked ninjutsu. Naruto learned how to

use **Fuuton: Kaze no purusu kogeki (wind release: wind pulse attack)** and **Raiton: seiteki shokku(lightning release: Static Shock)**. Naruto also told both Soi Fon and Yoruichi his secret, he feared that they would run away and call him a demon instead they gave him a hug and just told him that it was all right. During this time Naruto had

completed the third and was halfway through the fourth, he could also now use reiatsu for 2 hours now. He also noticed Renji would sneak away at night and return passed out the next morning.

**Fifth through Sixth year**

Naruto had met the bane of his existence, the accursed low d rank missions; though this did give him a chance to use some of his taijutsu techniques to aid in rock removal. It was also during this that Naruto found out that if he and Fu were put on a team it wouldn't work. Both were too stubborn to back down as to who would be leader. He also

learned that he worked great with Hiko and John, which caused the three to become partners in crime when pranking people. At the end of the

fifth year they were informed that at the end of the eighth year they would take a two part test: the first half being a combination of written, weapon skill, and preforming one elemental bunshin, one c rank jutsu and one jutsu of their choice. During the summer of his sixth year

Naruto had out foxed Renji and got to go to the local poker game. It was there that Naruto won three d rank jutsu for fuuton and raiton, two c rank fuuton jutsu, a b ranked raiton, and an a rank suiton jutsu, Renji made him promise not to learn anything above c rank until he had better chakra control, which caused Naruto to make a bet against Renji to teach him water manipulation if he

won the next hand and if he lost he would by Renji a year's worth of sake. Naruto won with a royal flush over Renji's four of a kind. He also started to learn basic kenjutsu for all types of swords.

**Seventh through eighth year.**

We find our hero in the Uzumaki training ground, with 250 clones doing the tree walking exercise, a 100 doing water walking on the ocean below and fifty practicing his two jutsu as he practiced instantly summoning reiatsu. In his seventh year he had finally mastered all six

katas of the Doragon o Senkai and its reaitsu techniques that went with it, along with mastering **Ten kara no kōka (descent from the heavens). **

He had also won two a rank futon scrolls in poker night, though he did not have enough chakra control to use more than an elemental b rank jutsu three times. "Hey Naruto you ready for your graduation exam tomorrow?" Renji asked "Hell yea." "Good cause if you pass we have a special surprise for you." Kasai said. "So go get ready for dinner cause your friends are coming over soon for a last minute study session." With that all three Uzumakis went inside wondering what tomorrow would hold.

* * *

1.**_Doton:Chikū_** **_no meiro(Earth release:Earth_ maze)** A-rank doton jutsu( personal creation): allows user to transform a clay blob into a mass of tunnels that prevent those who are trapped in it from using chakra. Can allow allies to use chakra by having them send their chakra into clay. the user can also add traps, change walls and add genjutsu areas by writing the kanji for it where they want it. to use the second effect the user most stand completely still.

Haichi (Raging Bee personal Creation): The traditional Taijutsu style of the Fon Clan that is used in conjunction with gauntlet blades that go for quick kill and deblitaitng strikes.

o Senkai (Whirl Dragon personal creation): The traditional taijutsu of the Uzumaki Clan. Once one attack ends the next continues on with the users momentum never going to waste. The seemingly random style prevents oipponents from knowing where the next move will come from until the last second. Has six techniques original to this style alone.

Surashuu (dragons claw): the first of the six dorogan techniques. This one involves sending reiatsu to the hand to form blue dragon like claws at the end for extra distance and damage. For an unknown reason Naruto's is red and has an electrisity flowing from it. Is it because of the fox or something else?


	6. Chapter 5

_Me: Hello everyone welcome to the next chapter of Return of the swirling tide. sorry I can't stay and chat I'm going troll hunting.* picks up ak-47 and slings it onto pack.*_

_John:why is it hot in here? _

_Me: Cause someone left a flame* pointing to the fire-place*, anyway john you are in charge till i get back. Naruto gone off somewhere, and Kyuubi is coming hunting with me. So you know the rules..._

_John: I know: don't screw with the thermostat, don't touch your labtop, don't screw with the dwarves that are guarding the paring safe, and don't screw with the story._

_Me: Good if i find out you did anything than i will carry through with the threat. Anyway to my loyal veiwers there is a preview for one of my next stories at the end of the chapter. It is a grey, powerful, abandonment, banished naruto fic with some bashing on those who deserve it. see you when i get back._

_John Now the fun begins!_** Eagle dosen't naruto, bleach, or anything else. If he did Naruto would be even more badass and not act like a dunce.**

* * *

"Talking"

'thinking'

**Jutsu/ability**

**"demon/higher being speech**

**'****_demon/higher being thought'_**

* * *

**Konoha next day**

A young boy, with sandy blonde hair, black eyes, wearing a grey shirt and black pants, is sitting behind a shed near the hot springs. He appeared to be looking through a homemade periscope that was connected to the wall of the women's side of the hot spring. "Come on ladies get out of the water and wash each other's backs." The boy said

with a perverse giggle at the end. "Troublesome, Cain what are you doing?" asked a voice startling Cain, nearly causing him to drop the periscope and alert the women in there. "Dammit, Shikamaru you scared

the hell out of me." He said as he glared at the pineapple haired boy standing behind him. "Maybe *munch* you shouldn't *munch* be

peeping on *munch* women than." Said the fa- I mean big boned kid

next to him. "Quiet Choij, do you want to bring the feminine fury done

on us." Cain said as he looked around quite freaked out.

"Troublesome, anyway we wanted to remind you not to be late for the exam. Come on Choji lets go." As soon as they left Cain picked his periscope back up and looked back in the hot springs. 'Where did the girls go' he thought when he saw it was empty, then he felt it. Turning a

round he saw the fiery aurora of pain surrounding the women who were

just in the hot spring. "So any last words you want to say before we pound you to the ground?" Anko asked as she cracked her knuckles. "Umm…Don't touch the face." He said as he quivered "Granted." and

with that Cain got the beating of a life time, and his periscope shoved farther up his ass than the stick that's up, "Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka called

for the attendance as Cain dragged himself into the classroom "Hn" said person responded.

Looking at the scene through his crystal ball Sarutobi could only frown at how he had failed to protect Naruto so he could be there today.

Thinking about Naruto and Cain, he couldn't help but remember what happened eight years ago.

**Flashback**

"_You want to send our shinobi to do what?" Sarutobi asked making sure he heard correctly. "We need a new __jinchūriki__ so we, the Shinobi _

_Council along with the elders, put it to a vote and everyone excluding Tsume- san was for the idea." Said Inochi "And why was she against this?" "She was afraid that the new container would be treated like the _

_Uzumaki boy" answered Hiashi. "However, to prevent this from _

_happening we made this a Shinobi and Elder Council matter only." _

_Inochi added "Unfortunately you are right, so I will approve the missions; however, this is considered black ops so I will be sending two _

_squads of thirty jounin to Taki, and twenty anbu to Kirki like you suggested, this is not to be spoken in front of the civilians or anyone below anbu rank. Am I understood?" "Hai Hokage –sama." "Good now leave I have to figure out what is to be done once each squad returns." _

_ After spending several thinking over what is to be done and giving _

_the squads their orders, he had the secretary call Cain, an eight year old _

_orphan boy who was born ten days after the Kyubbi attack. Because of _

_the potent chakra in the air that night Cain was born with a rare disease _

_that made his coils invulnerable to youki, but also made them be half their size for his age. The boy had wanted to be a ninja but because of the threat to his health the admittance board refused to let him enter the _

_academy. After calling the boy in and talking to him, he told him of the mission and wanted to know if Cain would like to be the one to hold the Sanbi if the mission was successful. When he asked if it would allow him _

_to be a ninja, and was told yes, he agreed to it immediately._

_ Five days later, the Anbu commander came rushing into his office. _

"_Sir the team you wanted me to notify you about has returned." "Good send them in." "Um sir I-I-I don't know how to tell you this but they are _

_all in the hospital at the moment." She said with a downcast look. After _

_a minute the air was filled with the sound of Hirzuen screaming _

"_WHATTTTT!" as he shunshined to the hospital. Arriving at the hospital he was quickly escorted to the I.C.U. Upon entering his heart sank, instead of the rooms filled with wounded there were only three men one in a chair with his shoulder wrapped and the other two in _

_behind closed curtains. "Hokage-sama" the man in the chair stood up and saluted. "Shin, what happened?" So Shin began to explain _

_everything up to their arrival at the gates. Sarutobi just sat there in shock, 57 Jounin killed in less than an hour and the foe did not even _

_break a sweat. Yea they had the element of surprise but to give that up and then decimate them was beyond belief. "Sir" an Owl masked Anbu  
_

_appeared inside the room "the second team has just returned, they report that even though they took moderate casualties they succeeded." "Okay tell them to bring the parcel to sub level 20 and find Cain and bring him to the tower." The anbu nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves._

**Flashback Kai.**

They had lost another nine shinobi to capture and seal the Sanabi into the trident for transport before it was sealed into Cain. Those threeShinobi though still bugged Hirzuen to no end seeing as how even Jiraiya couldn't dig anything up on them. So he had them listed as S-ranked ronin in the bingo book.

Same time back in Uzu we find our favorite ex-blonde was sitting behind a desk with a completed a one hour and thirty minute long written test on the laws and customs of the hidden villages, and it was only eight in the morning. Before this they had a two hour taijutsu exam,

well it took over two hours for all the students to compete, and a thirty minute genjutsu exam to detect and dispel one that was placed on them,

and everyone had to see a shrink before they had be declared fit to continue onto the written exam, to make matters worse he, Fu, John,

Hiko, and Horatio had arrived thirty minutes early. So here he was sitting trying to stifle a yawn as he waited for the test to be collected. Soon Chamo came around and collected the test. "Okay everyone you have an hour long break before the next exam, remember in the next exam you have to show us one elemental bunshin, one c ranked jutsu and one elemental jutsu that is either c rank or above of your affinity."

He said as the three teachers disappeared into the next room to grade the test. As soon as they left all of the students went off to either get a snack,

use the bathroom or find a quiet place to meditate(*cough*sleep*cough). Naruto went with his friends outside and started to do a few quick

stretches while everyone else went over to a tree and started to meditate. After finishing his stretches he turned around and saw a scene that

caused him to sweat drop. Fu had her back against the tree with her eyes closed, Hiko was leaning against Fu, John was in a group of branches that formed a natural basket and had his bandana placed over his eyes,

and Horatio and Zach back to back supporting the other as they snored away. 'Well what am I to do now?' Naruto thought as he felt something

brush against his leg. Looking down Naruto saw a familiar black cat rubbing against his red pants, bending down he picked up the cat. "What are you doing here Yoru-chan" he asked as the cat snuggled against his

maroon colored shirt that has the Uzumaki swirl on it. "What, I can't I visit my dear friend to see how he is doing?" Yoruichi said in her

masculine cat voice. "Good point. Any way I was just about to meditate" "You mean sleep?" "when I noticed that if did no one would be able to wake these guys up and we would miss the jutsu portion of the first

test." Naruto said totally ignoring the accusation while a look of embarrassment adorned his face. "Well why you don't just make a

shadow clone to get you when five minutes before you have to return to

class." Naruto blinked, once, twice, three times. "Yoru-chan you are a

gienius!" Naruto exclaimed hugging her close to his chest. His somewhat quiet outburst didn't wake anyone up, except John who ended up falling face first out of his perch. After making the clone and giving it

very specific instructions, cause of a onetime incident that nearly got all of the Uzumaki's to get band from the local ramen stand when the clone

tried to take the whole stand back to the compound when Naruto told it to go get some ramen, took of his jacket and turned it into a make shift

pillow before laying down and letting himself be taken into the dream world. Yoruichi decided to take a quick cat nap and curled up on Naruto's stomach.

Thirty five minutes later Naruto was awoken by his clone, once he woke Yoruichi up and bid her farwell he went and woke up the others. Soon

everyone was up, and snickering at the lump on Johns head. They headed back to the academy for the final part of the first test. When they arrived they all retook their seats and waited with the ones who had

arrived before them for the last few stragglers. As the clock struck nine

all three teachers entered the room. "All right everyone." Sora spoke up

"the finale part of the first test is about to begin. Now I want all of you

to sit in alphabetical order of your last names, and when the red light on the door turns green the next person is to enter. Understood?" "Hai sensei." The class answered, as they left the room with a non-discrepant boy named Sho Abru. It was than Naruto noticed it would be awhile

before he was called to take the exam. One hour and thirty minutes later, Naruto was finally next in line and he did not have a clue if his friends

had passed or failed. When the light turned from red to green Naruto

opened the door and walked in. The first thing he noticed was that in the

back of the room were two doors, one on the left, one on the right with Chamo, Sora, and Davis sitting behind a table that was in what appeared to be a seal array. "Umm, what's the seal for?" "Oh that, that is just to make sure we don't get hit by a stray jutsu." Naruto nodded at this.

"Alright let's start with the elemental clone, Naruto." Chamo said. Nodding Naruto flashed through the hand signs and said **Fuuton:Kaze **

**Bunshin no jutsu (Wind release: wind clone).** Where Naruto stood the

wind had picked up and five clones formed out of the wind. "Very nice

Naruto, now do a c rank non elemental ninjutsu and one c rank or above

elemental jutsu." David said with a nod, four of the clones pulled out shuriken and throw them while the fifth flashed throw the handsigns and called out **Kage shuriken no jutsu (Multi shadow shuriken).** The

original Naruto quickly flashed throw a totally different set and called out **Raiton: Kaminari Shuriken (Lightning release: Lightning shuriken),** causing the four shuriken that they threw to separate into 200 of them sending down massive amounts of lightning bolts hit several

chairs in the area. When it was over there were originaly six naruto's standing in front of teachers, now only stood five in front of a massive

scorched marked floor. As the teachers just stared in a complete shock at the slightly winded Naruto, he ordered his clones to disperse so he could

recover his chakra from them. "Well that was impressive, but seeing the condition you were in I am assuming that you haven't mastered that

technique fully yet?" Sora asked. "Correct sensei, I can only use Raiton: Kaminari shuriken three times before the bolts start to lose power." He stated "Naruto just how strong are your first three shoots?" Chamo asked

since he used the same jutsu on several occasions and the amount of control he showed, while impressive, would mean nothing if he could not do much damage to his target. "Well Chamo-sensei, with the first three bolts I can split a boulder in half, with the next to I can destroy an

oak tree and with the last one I can start a brush fire with it." Naruto answered causing Chamo's eyes to widen; even he couldn't split a

boulder in two in one shot with the same technique. "Thank you for that Naruto now if you would find a, well any chair that was not destroyed by your technique and have a seat. We will grade your test results and let

you know if you advance or not in just a minute." Davis said as Naruto took a seat Sora activated the silencing seal under the table so Naruto couldn't hear what they were saying.

After five minutes they dropped the seal and turned back towards Naruto looking at Naruto with a serious expression. "Naruto, after taking in the results of all of your test results we have only one thing to say. You.

(John: Well folks another chapter finished hope you enjoyed the chapter.*turns and sees Eagle*

Me:…*With a scowl that could beat Sasuke's*

John: Hey boss man what's up?*Chuckles nervously*

Me: Kyuubi, pull the switch *kyuubi pulls switch floor underneath John falls away.*

John: Oh dear God no.*falls into pit*

Mr. Rogers: Well howdy neighbor*heard from the pit*

Me: Sorry for the interruption and I told him I would follow through with that threat from two chapters ago.*Scream of eminence's pain and anguish come from pit*)

advance to the second part . Please step through the right hand door, and good luck. " Davis says with a smile. "Thank you sensei, for everything." Naruto says as he shakes each of their hands before exiting the room. Upon entering the next room he saw that all of his friends had

made it along with several other students bringing the grand total of those taking the second test to twenty. After another ten minutes the last

student entered along with, Davis, Sora, and Chamo sensei. "Congratulations to those of you who have made it this far, now befor

the final portion of the test begins each of you must sign one of these." Davis said as he began handing out forms, which pretty much stated, the

school was not responsible for anything. After everyone had signed the forms they left everyone sitting there. After a couple of minutes Naruto, along with everyone else started to fell sleepy. After about half an hour later every last person in the room was out like a light.

**Sometime later**

The first thing Naruto heard when he woke up the sounds of waves crashing against the shore. Now Naruto at first didn't find this suspicious, until he felt the sand beneath him. 'Wait one second, sand?'His eyes shooting open he noticed that he was no longer in the

classroom; he was on one of the few training islands that were a quarter mile off the coast, though still protected by the whirlpools. Looking

around he saw a survival pack, a scroll and a map. Rushing over to the pack Naruto started to check for what was inside, he found to his good fourtune: three sets of sealed food, 12 smoke bomb tags, 12 flash bomb tags, a spool of ninja wire, a med kit, and a tinder box. Looking over his person he saw that he still

had the gravity seal, still on level two, Renji had placed on him along with the resistance seal, he noticed that in addition to these his cross was still in place; however on his arm was an unknown seal. Looking at the scroll Naruto decided to open it, once heread the contents he was actually surprised by what it said

'_Dear students_

_Congratulations on making it to the finale test. This test is taking place on island twelve, to pass you must recover three maps, one of which you _

_already have in your possession, once you have all three the location of __the finish zone will be revealed. In addition to recovering two other _

_maps from your fellow students you will also be hunted by three squads from last year's graduation class those squads are:_

_Squad Zeta_

_Squad Delta_

_Squad Omega_

'Fuck me sideways' he thought Squads zeta and delta weren't much of a challenge since he pranked them several times when he was in the academy. No the trouble laid with squad Omega, Yoruichi and Soi Fon's

squad. They had been paired up with some boy named T.K. and where a formidable team, although T.K's mouth got him in trouble sometimes with the girls. Returning to the scroll Naruto saw the rest was pretty

much what would happen if one where detained by one of the squads, mostly loss of a set of items from the pack third time you lost your map

piece, how the map could lead you to the other students, and how the unknown seal was designed to prevent usage of any jutsu of C rank or above, excluding clones, he also noticed that all of his shuriken and kunai were replaced with the blunted training set. Once he had finished

reading Naruto quickly made four paper airplanes out of the tags, two of each kind. He then created four clone's three kage bunshins and a kaze bunshin. "All right here's the plan you (pointing at one of the shadow

clones) are going to be fifteen feet behind me if I run into trouble you will disperse to inform the others. You two (pointing at the other two shadow clones) one of you will protect the wind clone, the other one will

tell said clone when to throw and use the **Fuuton: Kamikaze Kougeki ****(wind release: Divine wind attack) **so he can allow me to use other

jutsu, you (turning to the wind clone) when one of these two tell you to use said jutsu to place one of the four planes where he told you." After giving the instructions Naruto turned his attention to the map, after opening it and pouring chakra into Naruto say the location of everyone and their maps location. To his surprise he saw that Fu, Horatio, and Zach were racing towards each other, while John and Hiko where approaching each other and they were about to be cornered in on all

sides by four different genin. After making his decision Naruto took off racing to the east using reiatsu to speed him on his way. After two hours

of traveling Naruto checked the map and saw that he was only an hour away from where he was heading. That was when his danger sense kicked in forcing him to dodge as a group of kunai sailed through where he was before. "Dammit I missed" said a voice that Naruto instantly knew. "Fuck me" Naruto said under his breath "If that's what you want Naruto-kun" responded a deep masculine voice coming from below and behind him on his left, that made him freeze and stutter with embarrassment. "Fuck me sideways" Naruto shouted as he jumped overa black blur that shot underneath hima as he latched onto the side of

the tree via chakra. Looking dead ahead of him he saw two members ofsquad omega Yoruichi and T.K(looks kinda like Matt from digimon) .

'Where's Soi- chan' Naruto thought as he saw his clone land next to him. Before he could order the clone to disperse it went up in smoke from taking a shot from Soi Fon. Jumping out of the way before the smoke cleared Naruto leapt to the branches of another tree "Hey Yoru-chan, Soi- chan, T.K. why are you

after little old me?" Naruto asked as he took the training kunai out of the bark. "I told you not to call me that." Soi Fon Said as she got into the Arekuruu Hachi1 stance as T.K.

got into the first stance of tiger style. "Ah, Naruto you don't want to play

with little old me?" Yoruichi asked as she leapt, still in cat form, and

started to chase Naruto through the trees, while Soi Fon was yelling at

them to take this seriously, she got here wish when Naruto made twelve shadow clones and told them to go fight Soi-chan which pissed her off more. That was all T.K. could take before he was gripping his sides from

laughing so hard "Oh come *wheeze* Naruto, don't you want *chuckle* to play with that pussy. Hahahahaa" T.K. said as he tried to control himself, unfortunately he did not notice the fight and chase stop even the

birds stopped their chirping. Nauto took advantage of the distraction to Kawarimi with an air born clone. That was when he got the info from one of his clones that an air born flash bang tag was in bound. "Naruto,excuse us for a minute." Yoruichi said as she had transformed back into her human mode, wearing the black backless sleeveless under shirt,

orange over shirt with white shoulder strips, a beige colored sash and the same colored leg and wrist warmers, stretchy black pants, and brown

shoes. She had also let her purple hair grow long which she now had in a ponytail. Soi Fon had her to wrist blades drawn and had shunpoed with Yoruichi over to T.K. and both were giving him a death glare. "Naruto watch how a _team_ works to take down a more experienced foe." Yoruichi said, stressing the word team, as she and Soi Fon began

pounding T.K. into the ground with their fist. Seeing the distraction Naruto took off running to where he was heading originally, leaving behind ten clones. Once the girls where done beating T.K. and turned to face Naruto the clones dispelled leaving behind a small smoke screen,

neither noticed the paper airplane glow until *BOOM* blinding and temporarily deafening them.

One hour later we find Naruto land at the edge of a clearing. 'Weird the map said they were here, so where are they?' Naruto wonders until he feels the breeze against his face and sees what might be a

billowing cloak that has been stretched against someone, someone with a red bandana. 'Real John' Naruto thinks with a deadpanned expression.

Naruto makes a simple wind clone and tells it to go wake up the sleeping

idiot, as they can clearly see the sleep bubble from here. As the clone

crosses the field it is soon stopped when it feels a kunai at its neck.

"Now you are going to …Naruto what are you doing?" Hiko says as she spins the clone around. "I'm just doing what the boss told me to do, he

said wake John up." The clone said pointing to the sleeping swordsmen. "Oy, lazybones get your ass up." Hiko yelled as John woke up and the

wind clone dispersed. As Naruto walked out of the trees he saw that the

four students that tried to ambush John and Hiko earlier were still out.

"All right so what's the plan we fight for the map piece or what?" "No" Naruto said surprising them "I think this is a test to see if we can figure

out our strengths and weakness, remember when we would be separated

in class for missions." They nodded at his statement "We always worked

in groups of three, and it was used to find out who could be paired with whom, also Yoruichi kind of dropped it as a big hint." "So what do we do know?" John asked "Well we all got a piece of the map so let's put

them together. That should lead us to the finish line." Both John and

Naruto nodded and did like she said, once all three map pieces touched a seal fused them together and showed a cliff in the middle of the island that was originally hidden under a ginjutsu. "Why do I feel like Renji

had something to do with this?" "Cause he probably does." John

answered as they began racing towards the tower in a triangle formation:

John at point, with Naruto's three clones ahead of him, Naruto in the center and off to the right and Hiko in bringing up the rear and lined up

behind John. "Oh I forgot to mention, Yoruichi and Soi Fon are hunting us." Naruto said as they raced through the forest, "You telling us this now?" "Cause the air head forgot it earlier." John interjected as Naruto

had storm clouds gathering over his head "Why do you goes do that?"

"Cause you deserve it!" they exclaimed. As they arrived at the central

clearing they stopped and let Naruto's clones head in before they got

even five hundred yards in the clones went up in flames. Naruto flinched at what they saw.

**Clone view five seconds earlier.**

After walking out onto the field they saw the members of Squad Omega standing in front of the cliff side cave that was their goal. The wind

clone decide to throw all of the planes and call out **Fuuton: Kamikaze Kougeki (wind release: Divine wind attack) **as the three planes chose

a target and went after them, followed by flashing throw a long set of hand signs and whispering **Fuuton: Fuuatsu Sashitukae( wind release: **

**wind pressure impediment) ** as it slammed its hands into the ground.

The clone on the left pulled out a handful of shuriken and said

**Raiton:Seiteke Shokku ( Lightning release: Static Shock)** giving the

two handful of shuriken a yellow glow as he threw them. The last clone

flashed through the a set of hand signs and called out **Fuuton:Kaze no **

**purusu kougeki( wind release:wind pulse attack)** as it breathed out a baseball sized green ball of wind that flew towards the group. T.K. smirked before he flashed through a set of hand signs and called out

**Kanton:** **Gōkakyū no Jutsu(fire release: grand fire ball jutsu).** Launching the large flaming sphere at the attacks it quickly engulfed

them, and the clones that had never seen anything like this before causing them to dispel. This also caused the tags to detonate, stunning

them for a minute and causing a smoke screen.

**Back with the gang.**

After relaying what happened to the clones, everyone looked at

each other. "So they can use c rank jutsu." John stated "Apparently they

can." Hiko replied "well we have to defeat them separately,

unfortunately it has to be on the opened field because Yoruichi's and Soi Fon's fighting style give them an advantage amongst the trees." Naruto

said "So who wants who?" "Dibs on Soi Fon" John said as he unsealed

three training daito katanas, tied his red bandana around his head like a

cap and put one of the katanas in each hand and one in his mouth. "I want to see if my training with my family style has finally paid off." "Fine than I got T.K." Hiko said "I owe him a little payback for that one

spar." "Than that leaves Yoruichi to me than" they each nodded to the other as they rushed into the smoke.

On the other side of the smoke wall, the members of squad omega were

trying to get the spots out of their vision from the flash tag that went off. "Dammit T.K. you could have let the planes through, or you could have just destroyed the clones with a different jutsu." Soi Fon said as they

pulled out the wads of cotton balls that from their ears. "Well sorry, I

just thought this would be, Holy Shit!" T.K. exclaimed as another set of

glowing, sparking shuriken flew towards them. This caused all three of them to scatter from the projectiles, Yoruichi to the right, Soi Fon to the left and T.K. ducked and ran forward. It was then they realized that those were to easy to dodge and expected some form of trap, what they

did not expect the ground that they moved onto to give way and a strong guest of wind to come out of the hole causing Yoruichi and Soi Fon to

stumble letting Naruto and John to emerge from the smoke and close the

distance, while T.K. tripped and turned his fall to a roll avoiding a heel drop from Hiko.

High inside the cave a group of jounin, team MERC, the clan heads and the Uzukage watched as the fight started to unfold. "Well this is

going to be very interesting" Cho commented. Everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

With John the fight was turning into a stalemate for the past minute neither one was able to land a decisive hit on the other. Every one of his slashes, stabs, and thurst were blocked by her gauntlets. Soi Fon was in the same situation, as her blows were either blocked or dodged, she had

nearly been caught by the third blade in his mouth when she tried to get close. 'He's/she's good' "Mind telling me what style you are using?" Soi Fon asked, thinking that if she knew the style she could figure out

the weakness. "Fine by me, only if we finish this in the next move cause

my teammates might need my help." He answered "Agreed" she said as

both got into their stances. Soi Fon began to channel her reiatsu into her feet and gauntlents for a combination shunpo technique. John put his

two swords crossed in front of the one in his mouth. **Oni giri(Demon slash)****(1)****/****Haipāsutingu(Hyper Sting)****(2)** they both called out as the disappeared from view and reappeared with their backs turned towards

each other."The style is called Santoryu(3)" John said as he walked towards the Hiko who was finishing her fight, as Soi Fon fell revealing a large bruise forming on her forhead.

With Hiko she was getting extremely pissed off as she throw a jab to hit one of T.K's pressure points to cause his arm to lock up; unfortunately

this was batted away by with an open hand strike. "Is that all you got?" T.K. taunted as Hiko dodged a round house kick. "Ahh did I hurt your

feelings?" again no response but he felt his right leg lock up. "Wow I didn't know you were into that" he said as he laughed perversely. He

actually flinched when Hiko started to radiate KI, that was all she neede

as she locked his arms up before flashing throw a set of signs

**suiton:Baberu Bi-mu( Water release: Bubble beam) **sending a stream

of bubbles into his face causing him to close his eyes and flinch in pain from the stinging sensation that the bubbles caused when they hit his face. Before he could use his medical training to unlock his pressure

points he felt immense pain emanating from his crotch. "why is that

every time Yoruichi says something like that she just gets yelled at, but when I do it I get the shit beat out of me?" he asked out loud. "its

because you are a pervert." Was the answer he got before being kicked

over to Soi Fon who was regaining conciseness, as John walked up. "Had a good fight?" "Meh, it was pretty good." He answered before

both turned their attention to the fight between Naruto and Yoruichi.

Naruto was getting extremely frustrated as the fight continued fighting,

every punch he throw was deflected and every kick was jumped over or

missed. Finaly Naruto throws a round house kick, which Yoruichi quickly grabbed and launched him towards the cliff wall. Naruto quickly preformed a kawarimi and used it to get in a position where he could

intercept Yoruichi if she tried to make a break for the woods. Yoruichi say that when Naruto impacted the wall it turned out to be a log. Using

shunpo she races towards the forest. That is until she hears the call of **Kage Bunshin no jutsu (multi shadow clone jutsu)** and **Fuuton:** **kaze **

**bunshin. **Thirty clone quickly jumped in front of her and three of the clones quickly charged forward and engaged her in a taijutsu fight, as

the rest stood and waited for an opening to begin firing jutsu or rushing in to help their comrades. Soon one of the clones over extended a upper

cut and Yoruichi throw him into another clone, that was all the opening

the jutsu wielding kaze clones needed as the fired off a barrage of **Fuuton:Kaze no purusu kougeki( wind release:wind pulse attack). **As the green balls of air flew towards Yoruichi the last clone tried to put

her in a full nelson. The plan was brilliant except the clone that pulled a Goku (if you have seen the show you know what I am talking about) looked and discovered that instead of Yoruichi in the bind it was another

clone, it was than the wind orbs impacted and destroyed the two clones in a poof of smoke. Before the other clones had time to digest the info

they just received from the two destroyed clones, they were starting to get decimated as Yoruichi tore through their ranks, wind clones went up in blades of wind that cut into her and the other clones, shadow clones

went up in smoke as they were destroyed by foe and fallen wind comrade alike. Soon Yoruichi emerged from the smoke cloud that obscured her vision, her orange shirt was torn and cut "Naruto if you

wanted me to take my shirt off all you had to do was ask." She said as she removed her destroyed over shirt revealing the black backless sleeveless undershirt. It was than she heard two words that filled her with awe and fear **Doragon doraibu****(3)**** .**

In the cave all of the Jonins eyes widened and those who had yet to

select a team were drooling at the prospect of having this one. Only one in the back growled when he heard these words, only to be heard by

Renji, Kasai, and the clan head of the Shihōin and they all knew why.

**Flashback three years ago**

_It was the middle of summer, and we find Naruto hanging out with Yoruichi at her clan home, since Renji was on a mission and Kasai was _

_busy at the tower. As they went inside for a drink one of the serveants to the clan came running "Yoruichi- sama" this caused her eyes to twich "your cousin Azien, has challenged your champion for the right to _

_marry you, and unfortunately both your brother and father are away on _

_a mission with the members of Team STONE and Team MERC. So you _

_have ten minutes to find a champion or you will be forced to marry _

_him." the women said with her head bowed. Yoruichi was panicking since she had to less than ten minutes tofind someone to fight Azien. Naruto, had absolutely no idea what was going on, turned to ask _

_Yoruichi what the problem was saw she was heading towards the gate. He quickly ran after and caught up to her and asked what was going. After finding a brief explanation on how Azien was cold and calculating and most of all power hungry they ran to find anuone to fight Aizen. _

_After trying to find someone to fight as her champion they returned with their heads down they know it would _

_take fifteen minutes of full out running to get to the Hokage tower from the compound, so they were forced to return before the time limit. "Naruto, what are we going to do I don't want" "Don't worry Yoru-chan I will fight him for you as a proxy until your father and brother _

_return, Renji did say that they would be returning by evening, and that's in like five minutes, and I will use everything, including that, to keep you _

_from marrying that bastard." Naruto said looking at the sky, which Yoruichi saw that he was right, looking over a her friend she could help but notice Naruto look around as if he heard something. "Come on _

_Naruto its time" she said as she lead him to the training arena in the _

_back (picture high school football field.). Sitting in a large box was an old man with long grey hair green robes and a bored expression on his _

_face. "Yoruichi-chan have you found a champion?" "Yes Jiji, though he won't be here until later so Naruto here has volunteered to perform as a _

_proxy and sub out until either onii-san, tou-san, or any of the members of team Merc arrive." "This cannot be allowed." Said the man standing _

_on the other side of the field, his brown hair and calm brown eyes stared at Naruto. "Actually it is allowed when someone of lower rank fights as _

_a champion until a champion can be found that is of equal level, as it was laid down by Mai-sama." Yoruichi said confidently "The law also _

_states that if your proxy loses it is equal to your champion loses." said one of the elders. "I approve of this" the old man stated "Diachi-sama you can't be serious" "I am and once my son returns he will be clan _

_head for I am this shall be a taijutsu only match, no gen,ken,or ninjutsu, understood?" both Naruto and Aizen nodded "than _

_haijime."(Play __Ignition AMV - Anime Fights don't own) __As the words _

_left his mouth Naruto rushed forward with speed that was easily low _

_chunin, taking Aizen by surprise and allowing Naruto to land a round house kick to the side of Aizens head, followed by an overhand punch to the head causing his head to go down. Getting a grip on his opponents head Naruto drove his knee into his Aizens face breaking his glasses and nose, and ending it with a reiatsu enhanced elbow to the stomach _

_throwing Aizen back fifteen feet. After getting back into his stance _

_Naruot put up his guard as Aizen charged with a right hook, it smashed _

_through Naruto's guard. For a full minute Naruto took blow after blow, but didn't give an inch as he used chakra to stick to the floor. It wasn't _

_until Aizen came in for a chakra enhanced heel drop that Naruto moved out of the path. The field was quickly obscured by dust from the impact. _

'_dammit I can't last much longer' Naruto thought "__**Then use my power ningen use it to crush this worm." **__"Kyuubi, I' "__**Child do not listen to the fox" **__said a voice that sounded like the roar of thunder and the _

_crackle of lightning __**"It will cause you to lose all you **_

_**hold dear." **__Said a second voice that sound like the raging wind on a stormy night, 'than what do you suggest?"Naruto demanded "__**use the move you have just learned" " it is the only way." **__"fine" Naruto said. _

_Outside of the dust Aizen was smirking thinking that he won until he heard __**Doragon doraibu.**__ The spiritual pressure that was released was felt three miles out of town by the members of Team Merc, Stone and _

_Jounin Bradly and Ulryu_ _Shihōin they all thought one thing 'we need to get to the origin of this now' this thought was also shared by the _

_Uzukage. Back at the fight ,the spectators saw blue reiatsu swirling like a storm around Naruto, before turning red and covering his body having lightning arc off of his hands and wind swirl around his body like a form of armor. Naruto rushed forward at speeds that could rival a jounin and _

_buried his fist in his opponents stomach, sending Aizen flying back seventy feet his body cut and sparking. This was the scene that Renji and the others came upon. Looking at the Bradly, Naruto let the move fade _

_before walking over and slappining his hand before saying "Tag out" before passing out._

**Falshback kai**

Aizen was pissed that this runt was able to prevent him from taking the clan head seat. 'I will have what is rightfully mine'

Back at the fight Naruto accelerated through the smoke looking exactly like he did on that fateful day, except there was no swirling wind. As he ran straight towards her, Yoruichi prepared for pain, though strangely it never came. Looking for Naruto

her eyes widened as she saw him running up the side of a cliff easily sixty feet in the air before leaping off at an angle that would put him in

her general area and moving the flow of reiatsu towards his lower body. The genin, John and Hiko, and all of the Jounin were confused at what he was doing until they heard **Ten kara no kōka: Tengoku no yajirushi (descent from the heavens: heavenly arrow)****(4)**. Everyone's

eyes shot up as they saw the normal green reiatsu and the red sparking

reiatsu mix as Naruto descended towards the earth, instead of the usual

massive bolt of descending energy this one,everyone noted, was shaped like an arrow leaving only a moderate sized reiatsu tail and a pyramid shape at the front were Naruto was, as he hit the earth causing a large shock wave that caused Yoruichi to crash into her comrades as John and

Hiko took shelter behind a rock. Emerging from the thirty foot crater Naruto walked out his jacket totally shredded showing the vest that was

lined with scroll holders and a kunai pouch with studs on the sides and

shoulders. In the cave everyone was stunned into silence; no one had

seen a move like that no one. The silence was soon broken by a calm

female voice "Dibs". Looking at the source everyone saw it was a young women dressed in a silver tee shirt, the obsidian stone plate that had the

uzu swirl on it was strapped into her belt buckle, black pants and black combat boots, her long brown hair cascaded around her shoulders, her

green eyes sparkled, and she also had a white eagle feather placed

behind her ear and an eagle claw with the same two feathers on a

necklace. She was Daniela Tengado more commonly known as the Arashi no shiro washi (white eagle of the storm), because of her white lightning, which was rumored to be stronger than the infamous black

lightning of Kumo. "Does anyone have a problem with Daniela-san teaching this team?" No one said anything, Aizen knew if he tried to get

this team would fail because she was the best suited to. Unfortunately one Jounin decide to argue "why should you teach this team, I think I would be better." The jounin smirked "Three reasons why: one, I am the strongest lightning user here, if Naruto has a different colored lightning

like I do he will need someone who knows how to bring it out. Two, I am good friends with several of the Kurrotestu clan members so I know

what John will most likely do when he gets strong enough, he will probably go looking for his ancestors swords also I can help him with

any special training his moves may need, and finally the girl, Hiko, even

though I don't know many water jutsu I can teach her several medical

ninjutsu and if she is interested in genjutsu I can teach her many of mine

that are both area effect and single person. What offer do you bring to the table?" she asked. The male jounin could only sputter before admitting defeat. "So it is settled the instructor of the squad containing

Naruto Uzumaki, Hiko Setogiwa, and John Kurrotetsu will be Daniela-san, is everyone satisfied?" "I know we are, especially sense they weren't taking us seriously, we have a long away" said a voice from the

front of the cave; everyone turned and saw the three newly minted genin carrying the three battered and bruised members of omega. "Naruto did

you have to use that move, and can you teach me it?" Renji asked "Yea because you did not tell me the way to loosen the seals, so I will not teach it to you until you tell me how to loosen them?" The members of team Merc smirked because of the bet they had, if Naruto got Renji to

willingly give up his seal release command by the end of today, Renji would have to teach Naruto another a rank jutsu of his choice. If Naruto

failed than he would buy all the members of team Merc one round of their choice of alcohol. Eventually Renji caved, especially after Naruto

asked if Kasai wanted a new way to beat Renji in their weekly spars. With that issue solved Renji, Naruto, and Kasai (who left a shadow

clone to deal with any problems) returned to the Uzumaki compound after dropping everyone off at the hospital to get checked up.

**Uzumaki Compound three hours latter**

After a celebratory ramen dinner, we now find the three Uzumaki's sitting in a room that has two large scrolls in the back of it. On one side of a table sat Renji and Kasai, on the other sat Naruto, and in between

them was a thick block of forged black metal. "Naruto, now that you are a certified ninja it is time for you to have your own zanpakuto." Naruto's

eyes light up in excitement. "Now here before you is soul metal, this

metal is mined by us from the cave on the beach down the cliff. We do

not know where it comes from but the cave itself moved from the island

of Uzu to here when we moved. Now to get your zanpakuto you most

channel your reiatsu into this and it will take the form of your sword in its sealed state. Are you ready Naruto?" "Yes I am Kasai-sama" Naruto

answered with the most serious face. After placing his hands on the

metal Naruto began channeling as much reiatsu as he could into the metal. Soon the pressure was causing Renji to grip his knees to prevent

himself from toppling over. Soon the room was incased in a howling

wind and a bright flash of light, and instead of the spirit metal ingot,

there was now a set of twin hook swords. Picking up the blades Naruto

saw that the handles were wrapped in solid red leather and on the base of the swords were two blood red clothes, giving them a few swings Naruto felt as if the swords were an extension of his arms.

"All right Naruto come here." Renji said as he stood by the two scrolls. The first scroll was a deep green and had the image of scales carved into it, the second one was of different colors ranging from black, to grey, to

yellow and had fur on the outside. "These are the Uzumaki clan summoning scrolls" he said as he picked them up and laid them on the

table. "Now the first scroll is a complete scroll, the second one however

is what is known as a divided scroll." Naruto gave him a 'what the fuck do you mean' look. "This scroll originally had two different clans that

composed this scroll; however, the clans eventually broke away from each other and formed two different clans. Know this Naruto, summons are not slaves or servants they are partners and if you fail to remember

that than you could get yourself killed. So treat them with respect. So are you ready to sign?" "Yes I am aniki." Naruto said as he signed the green contract in blood, flipped through the hand signs and called out **Kuchiyose no Jutsu****. ****"RRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAR".**

* * *

**1.**refer to the chapter before

**2.**Oni giri(demon slash): a high speed attack where the user slashes his opponent with all three of his blades at once

āsutingu(Hyper Sting): User sends reiastsu into the bladed to give it an extra foot of reach while using flash step to get in before the foe can raise a guard.

doraibu (dragon drive): The base for all of the othe wirl dragon techniques. User summons his/her reiatsu to surround their body for a few seconds to increase speed; the reiatsu can be channeled to a certain part of the body for an increase in speed or power. Warning extended use of this will start to destroy both the chakra network and the person's muscles.

kara no kōka: Tengoku no yajirushi (descent from the heavens: heavenly arrow): Naruto's experimental version of descent from the heavens. By concentrating the combined force of dragon drive to increase the power behind his kick, while having the descent from the heaven act as an impact cushion to lessen the physical damage on the body. Using this will cause a major drain on chakra reserves to the point of chakra exhaustion or death.

: three sword style.

* * *

**Preview to The Black Hound**

Minato Namikaze sat behind the desk in the Hokage's tower going over paperwork. Looking at the date he noticed that it was the fifth year anniversary of their return to Konoha from the capital were he, Kushina, and their daughters Kiko, and Naruto's twin Talia had lived, trained and worked after sealing the Kyuubi. It was a week to late, for they had discovered that not only had Naruto had been banished for bring back Sasuke from when he defected, not only had Jiraiya

failed his promise to watch over Naruto, not only had Kakashi tried to get Naruto killed by refusing to teach him anything but the villagers, the Kami forsaken

villagers, decided that Naruto was the Kyuubi incarnate. There was no physical abuse, except for the chunin instructors going full force against Naruto in the

academy along with sabotaging his education, no they had done everything in their power to make sure he died; be it from shoddy equipment, the seals on the kill me orange jumpsuit he wore, or even selling him expired food a triple the price. It was only thanks to the Ichiruka's , who had packed up and left when

they discovered that they had abandoned Naruto, the deceased Sandamie, Kurenai, Anko, Hana, Yugao and her now deceased fiancé Hayate . They all either tried to avoid the Namikaze family like the plague or if they had no choice deal with them for as long as it took and then depart. It had almost come to blows when Kiko had demanded from Anko info on her brother, which Anko responded by laughing to her face saying she had no right to even consider Naruto family. It was then that Kiko said she didn't care she would bring her brother back by force if she had to, which Anko responded that if she did that not only

would she help and leave with Naruto she would ensure that Kiko would never be able to have children. "Yondamie-Sama" the voice of his secretary over the intercom broke him from his thought "Yes Shizue-chan" "There is a man out here who wishes to speak with you sir." "All right send him in." as the oak doors

opened the man walked (Picture Eizo's outfit from Assassin's Creed 2) he easily stood 6'1 and had two scimitars on his back; their handles appeared to be

solid gold. "My secretary said you wanted to see me?" "Yes Hokage-san; however, can you please call the two loyal sannin, Anko Mitarashi, and the last "loyal"

Uchiha." The man says with air quotes (he will be referred to as A for now on), as Minato wonders why he wants them here he does what the man asks. After

everyone arrives even Kiko and Kushina came wondering why Tsunade and Jirayia were called. "Well now that everyone is here I can deliver my packages." A says as he pulls the three scrolls from his belt and unseals the mangled bodies of Orochimaru, Kisamie Hoshgaki, and Itachi Uchiha. Those looking at them were barley holding their lunch down, Kiko actually throws up, and Anko was dancing for joy at seeing the body of Orochimaru. Each was in worse condition than the last Orochimaru had his chest cavity ripped open and the bottom of his jaw missing. Kisamie was in worse shape as his chest cavity was also

destroyed, his left leg was gone from the knee cap down and the bone was showing, and his right arm looked like it was forced against a cheese grater. Itachi, though, was the worst his body was barely kept whole by what remained of his spine, both of his arms were missing and both of his eyes looked like they had

been ripped out of his skull; in fact they were totally missing. "Who did this?" Sauske demanded wanting to know who deprived him of his revenge. A smiled

as he pulled down his hood revealing black spiked hair with veins of red running through it, his blue eyes sparkled with amusement, and that dam smile never

left his face. "Well we, I mean both me and Naruto Sora killed Orochimaru with the help of our summons. Than we ran into Itachi and Kisamie a few years

later, Naruto killed Itachi and well I dealt with Kisamie. We were hoping to get the three great traitors; but, you never went rouge again."A says with a smile. "Whose is Naruto Sora?" Kiko asked as she got her hopes up. "Naruto Sora, was formerly Naruto Uzumaki." He lets this set in and watches with amusement at their reaction: The Namikaze, Anko's and sannin's faces were filled with pride while Sasukes face was filled with pure rage. "Our sochi did this?" Kushina said

with pride in her voice, A's smile got extremely vicious that it frightened Anko. "So you are in his words "the useless fan girl egg donor" (turning to Minato) so

that must make you the "sperm donor"." A says watching their faces turn from pride to rage to shame. "So if you will pay me what is owed than I can give

Naruto his cut and be on my way." Minato, with his head down in shame, hands him a scroll and tells him to head to the bank they will give him what is owed.

Pulling his hood back on he turns to leave until Kushina asks "Can you tell me where my sochi is?" "HAHAHAHAHAHAH." A starts laughing, not a funny joke laugh, no it was total mockery before his voice got as cold as ice "You have no right to call him that, so no." He continues on his way out until *shink* the

sound of a sword leaving its sheath is heard. Grabbing the two scimitars he unsheathes them and turns around and sees Kushina's blood red katana out. "Put Benihime away or I will have Ra destroy her." A says as both scimitars begin releasing intense heat and were bathing the room in a golden light. Kushina's eyes widen at A's statement.


	7. Chapter 6

_Me: Well I'm back from the hunt and I have brought presents._

_John: Really, did you bring me a presents._

**_Kyuubi: Can i put him back in the cell?_**

_Me: No, hey has anyone seen Naruto?_

_John: Nope._

_Me: As long as he didn't dosen't touch the red button than we are fine. Anyway like I said I have brought presents for my loyal readers in the form of a new chapter. The other is a present for me and John._

_John: Really, what did you bring me._

_?: Oi, were is that asshole John, he owns me two gallons of beer. The boss said he would be here._

_?: Calm down Tarmon we are here fo a job. I am just enjoying my freedom._

_John: Oh God, not these assholes._

_Me: Yes, my new OC Cain, and the new head of security Tarmon of the dwarves, he will keep out those damm internet trolls._

_Tarmon: Oi were is the beer._

_Cain: there it is, on the bar right beside the boss man._

_*Siren* Warning self destruct activated building will self destruct in t-minus five minutes._

_Me: dammit, everyone enjoy the chapter while i go deactivate the self destruct sequence._

* * *

**Ages**

**Yoruichi/Soi Fon:18/19**

**Naruto/John/Hiko/ Team Hawk: 17/18**

**rookie eight and Cain: 16/17**

**Renji/Marcus/Cho: 25/26**

"Talking"

'thinking'

**Jutsu/ability**

**"demon/higher being speech**

**'****_demon/higher being thought'_**

* * *

**Uzu**

It has been one month since the graduation test and the members of Squad Eagle, as they were officially called, passed their graduation exam. Out of the twenty one students that took the second test only

fifteen were able to decipher the second test, even with the hints given

by the three genin hunter squads, and be able to defeat one of these

squads at only a third of the squad's true power. If one were to watch the their training sessions, which many did, along with the session of

Squad Hawk, which consisted of jounin James Lanninster, Fu, Horatio, and Zach, they would have sworn they were watching a third year genin team from Konoha. The reason for this was that their team work was impeccable, each of them fit their notch perfectly: Hiko and Horatio the

squads' medic and long range fighters, Naruto and Zach were the mid to

close, and Fu and John as the close range. This combined with their

rigorous training; that started with light exercise and chakra control

exercises consisting of tree climbing, water walking, and plywood surfing(1) from six till nine in the morning, followed by high d-rank(aka

messenger or what we consider volunteer work) till noon, after that they trained their stamina and speed on Tuesday, and Thursday, while they trained in strength and dexterity on Monday, and Wednesday from one

to four, and teamwork drills and sparing were done every day from four till seven which was when they ended. The only change to this schedule was on Friday, which they used to learn and practices jutsu from eight

till noon and on Saturday, and Sunday which were their days off.

Speaking of Konoha lets turn are attention to the Hokage, who we find sitting behind his desk looking over the records from the academy, and

staring at the jounin that were to be senseis in front of him . 'Kami

dammit all to hell' he thought as he looked over the reports after a

student who had failed the exam had somehow manage to sneak in to the office while he was dealing the dam council and had nearly stolen the scroll of seals and given it to Mizuki who had gone rouge. If it wasn't

for the jounin who had walked in to deliver some papers the theft would

have gone unnoticed. Because of this a full investigation had been launched into the academy to see if Mizuki had done anything. Luckily he didn't, though Hirzuen noted that most if not all of the academy

students who graduated wouldn't last a month. "Okay let's get this over with, we are already a month behind the other major villages, and three

hours behind because of someone." glaring at Kakashi who was reading his Icha Icha paradise. "So let's start with you Hayate how did your squad do on the last test?"

"Squad one sent back to the academy*cough*" he replied

"Squad two sent back to the academy"

"Squad three dropped from the program entirely"

"Squad four same result as squad one."

"Squad five hospitalized."

"Squad six sent back to the academy, one hospitalized."

"Squad seven consisting of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Cain pass." Kakashi said not even looking up from his book, and shocking everyone in the room.

"Squad eight consisting of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inzukia, and Shino Abruame pass." Kurenai said as she glared at Kakashi for reading that book.

"Squad nine is as youthful as ever Hokage-sama" Gai answered causing many to sweat drop, since he didn't have to be there.

"Squad ten consisting of the new Ino-Shika-Cho generation passes pops." said Asuma as he tried to light another, cig only to get 'the look' from Kurenai. "All right than, the mission office opens tomorrow at

eight, it's a first come first serve basis people. So if you don't want the

Tora missions arrive early." Hirzuen said as his eyes landed on Kakashi who gave him a small eye smile before leaving through the window.

'Naruto if only I could have heard your name in there' The old man thought before turning back to an enemy worse than the Kyuubi, paper work "I have survived two wars, so I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

Back at Uzu we can see a little black blur rushing down main causeway, followed by the members of Team Eagle "Dexter, get back here!" Naruto shouted as he dodged another pie that the little capuchin monkey throw at him nearly catching him and dirtying up his black shirt with green bolts of lightning on it. "Hey watch it you nearly ruined the

shirt. It was a gift from Yoruichi and Soi Fon!" Naruto yelled at the little monkey as he chuckled at the poor sap that got hit by the pie. "Naruto

concentrate on the target now worry about shirt later." Hiko said as John

nodded, although both of Hiko's green turtle neck and Johns white

woolen shirt were covered in pie goop and fruit. The chase looped towards the outer wall before Dexter turned and ended up in a dead end alley way. "Alright Dexter you had your fun, but now you have to return

to ." John said as he stared at the chimp that started to look for an escape route to continue its run, seeing none Dexter prepared to rush past both Naruto and John for a bide of freedom. "Hiko, now!" John

shouted as Dexter charged, he never saw Hiko flash through a set of

signs before calling out **suiton: Mizu Kabe (water release: water wall)** causing the water from a rain barrel to flow out and form the fifteen foot

high wall of water trapping Dexter in the alley with both Naruto, and

John. "All right Dexter, are you done or are we going to have to chase

you around this alley?" John asked, not prepared for Dexter to rush him and jump in midair to get onto his head. "John, get down." Naruto yelled

as he called out** Fuuton: ****Fuuton: Fuugekitai Kabe [Wind Release: Wind Repel Wall]** and flashed through the hand signs, as John ducked under the flying Dexter. Turning around, John watched as a large

spiraling wind shield rose around Naruto which caused Dexter to be pushed away into the waiting arms of Hiko, who had dropped her water wall. "All right, mission to retrieve Dexter complete. Good job everyone, excellent plan Hiko, Naruto nice uses of your jutsu, John

excellent work on letting your team know when Dexter would change

paths allowing you to set up several contingency plans." Daniela said as

she jumped down from the top of the alley. "Thank you sensei" they responded as they walked back to the Uzukage tower to report the success of their mission, with Dexter riding on Hiko's shoulder. Upon

arriving they saw Mr. Hikaru, who thanked them as Dexter jumped onto his shoulder. After getting their pay they walked over to training ground

two, a combination of forest and beach front along with several clearings

which was ideal for any type of training. "All right since tomorrow is

Friday and we have completed fifty d rank missions I am allowing all of you to learn two of the jutsu's you won from the monthly poker game that Naruto-san took us to." All three genin smiled at the memory of that night they cleaned the members of Team Merc out, espscially Naruto

since he won a A-rank jutsu from Renji that he was dying to learn. "So, since Dexter already gave you guys a good work out we will finish up with a light weapons spar and then you are dismissed. So first I want Naruto and John to spar tai first than ken, while me and Hiko start with

tai before switching over to gen. After that we will switch opponents and me and Naruto will fight in Tai and his bloodline abilities, while Hiko and John you will fight in ken only so Hiko can get a feeling for her new weapon." Both boys were surprised that Hiko had picked up a weapon

and were wondering what her choice was. "All right let's begin." With that they went to opposite sides of the field.

With John and Naruto both got into their respective stances, Naruto into the Doragon o Senkai while John got into his new style, Mutoryu(2) . Naruto started by throwing a left hook, which John ducked

under, continuing with a spin kick that John blocked with his forearm, than countered with a right cross. Soon the spar was going full swing as blow after blow was exchanged most were either blocked or missed.

Eventually Naruto landed a staggering chakra enhanced right uppercut

that sent John flying backwards ten feet. Looking up he saw Naruto unseal his twin hooks. "So you want to jump right into swords, all right

then." John smirked as he unsealed his three daito katanas and got into the stance for satoryu. Soon both boys stared at each other before a single leaf hit the ground. *Clang*

*Clang* Looking over at her two male students Daniela could only shake her head and laugh, since she and Hiko had finished with their taijutsu match they had moved onto genjutsu. Looking down at the brown and orange leaves that littered the forest this time of year, she

noticed there were more than usual. Taking a step forward thousands of

Monarch butterflies flew into the air blinding her. "Impressive Hiko what is do you call this one?" "I call it **Kunshu no Ik****ō(Monarchs **

**flight)****(3)****.**" "Good but let us see how well you handle my first personal

genjutsu." Daniela soon disappears along with the swarm of Monarchs.

Blinking, Hiko noticed that she was standing back in the field. 'Really all she did was disappear.' Hiko thought **Kai. **The wind started to pick

up, but her sensei didn't reappear. 'Okay what the hell?' **Kai,Kai,Kai,Kaikaikaikai, **Hiko called out but all it did was make the sky grow dark with storm clouds, and the wind to pick up more. "**KAI"** Hiko screamed as the sky split opened and dropped a large white

lightning bolt on top of her "AHHHHHHHHHHH" Hiko screamed lout in pain as the bolt struck she soon fell to the floor. After a minute Hiko blinked and saw her sensei standing over her along with Naruto and John, who had ended their stalemate to check on their teammate. "Sensei don't you think you went a little over bored with that last one?" Naruto asked "Maybe." Daniela answered sheepishly "What the hell did you hit

me with sensei?" Hiko asked "that was my first personal jutsu called

Arashi (Storm). What it is, is a multilayer genjutsu that when broken

leads a foe to the lightning strike. Usually it tricks the mind into

stopping the heart or speeding it up until it explodes." John, Hiko, and Naruto looked at her like she was insane. "Okay breaks over John you and Hiko go spar in kenjutsu, while me and Naruto spar in taijutsu,

okay." "Hai sensei" As John and Hiko walked over to the other side of the clearing, Daniela turned to Naruto. "All right Naruto before we get started, have you figured out what was going on with your reiatsu?" "Yes sensei, my zanpakuto spirit and I talked and we figured out that I

was actually channeling both my and the foxes reiatsu at the same time,

combined with my unnaturally high chakra reserves mine wasn't pure

reiatsu, so both mine and my Zanpakuto's elements combined." "So we don't have to worry about it than?" "As long as I don't lose control of

my emotions and use any of my techniques, than no we don't." "All right then, SHOW ME WHAT YO GOT NARUTO." Daniela exclaimed as Naruto powered up **Doragon doraibu(dragon drive)****,** letting a now

blue aurora of reiatsu form over his body, as he rushed forward attempting a right hook. Dodging the hit Daniela grabbed Naruto's arm,

causing him to turn his momentum into a drop kick, which Daniela dodged while still holding his arm. Hitting the ground Naruto quickly turned and through a round house kick forcing Daniela to release his

arm. Pressing the attack Naruto channeled the reiatsu into his arms and

legs and started to rain blows at Daniela. Daniela dropped her speed to

equal Naruot's low jounin and rushed to engage him. The fight was moving at insane speed, but Naruto knew he was losing since almost

every punch he through was either blocked or dodged, and for every hit that he gave he received he got hit twice. 'Dammit what am I going to

do? I can't use the fifth or six techniques because they of they are not meant for comrades, the first technique she will only dodge. So that

leaves those two… that might work.' H thought before a chakra enhanced fist to the face sent him flying backwards towards the trees.

After skidding several feet into the forest Naruto, looked around and smiled as Daniela charged him.

Across the field, John and Hiko stood across from each other. John with his three daito katanas and a confused look on his face was staring down

Hiko who had two hand axes. 'okay… I was expecting something more

along the lines of a nunchuck, or maybe a sai, but axes? What the hell.' He thought with a deadpan expression. "Hey are we going to stand here all day or are we going to train." Hiko said while twirling the axes. "Bring. It. On." John said as he charged forward. Hiko through one of

her axes at him which he easily dodged by jumping. 'Big mistake' Hkio

grinned as he sent chakra into the wire activating the seals causing the

ninja wire that was connected to the axe to rewind into her bracelet as

she brought it back just in time to block the three swords. John was shocked "How the hell did you get your axe back so quick?" "Simple, there is a seal that Renji-san put on these bracelets that let me extend and retract the wires while keeping them from being too bulky. Also there

are seals on the wires that prevent me from getting shocked and allow

me to repair the wire by chakra if it gets damaged." She said as she slashed at him while he was still in shock, which, through instinct alone, john barely leaned out of the way causing the seal(4) dulled blade,

unfortunately he felt a small of static signaling that he had been hit by

the blade. With that the two separated and charged with a renewed furry, it was then they felt the pressure in the air increase and heard

Naruto shout **Doragon ****jōshō (rising dragon)****(5)****.**

Daniela eyes widened in shock as Naruto disappeared from her sight only to feel a jarring pain in her jaw as Naruto reappeared with his leg extended, causing her to go flying into the air. Naruto quickly starts to

leap from tree to tree quickly over taking her accent and leapt off the

tree at thirty feet and begins to front flip, causing the reiatsu to quickly

form a flaming wheel around him. **Doragon kikku o moeru yōna gyakuten( reverse flame dragon kick)**(6) he shouted slamming his heel into Daniela's stomach sending her crashing to the ground. As Naruto landed on the ground he gripped his knees as he tried to catch his breath. 'Dammit I used to much reiatsu trying to hit her early on' "Naruto!"

turning around Naruto saw Daniela storming from the underbrush. "What did I say about using death strikes in spars?" "Umm, sensei that

was only an incapacitating or capture technique; Aniki will only let me use the last two techniques on clones or logs, and he would kill me if I used them on comrades." Naruto exclaimed as he was facing his sensei.

Daniela blinked before saying "I apologize Naruto I did not know that Renji- san had placed restrictions on you; however, you need to learn

better control for that technique." As she pointed to the log that she

switched with, which had a large dent in the center of it. "Hai, sensei."

"All right we are done for today rember be here tomorrow at six with your two jutsus. Dismissed." Daniela said as she shushunied away. The three genin just looked at each other and bid each other good night.

Back in Konoha, as dusk settles, a group of new jounin sensei's were celebrating in the Red Leaf bar. Most were chattering on how their squads did. "Then Ino took my lighter and burned the whole pack."

Asuma said as he finished retelling his team's test, much to the amusement on how his cigs were destroyed. "All right Kakashi, my youthful rival, it is your turn." Guy said "Hm' you say something." The

Cyclopes ninja said. "Curse you my hip rival." (Me: It burns me to write this) "Cyclopes" Anko yelled "Stop reading your porn and just tell the story." "Huh, fine." Kakashi replied. "Well let's see

**Flashback two days before**

"_All right well let's start by introducing ourselves." Kakashi said as he, Cain, Sakura, and Sasuke were sitting on the academy roof. "Could you give us an example sensei?" Sakura asked. "Um, fine. My name is _

_Kakashi Hatake, my likes none of your concern, my dislikes are too _

_numerous to mention, and my dream for the future are none of your concern." 'All we learned was his name' they all thought. "All right, you pinkie, you go first." Kakashi said pointing to Sakura. "Okay, my _

_name is Sakura; my likes are (looks and blushes at Sasuke) my dislikes _

_are Ino-pig and Ero-Cain-baka, my dream is (looks at Sasuke with a deep blush and a nose bleed.) 'Great a fan girl' "All right you on the _

_right" he said pointing to Cain. "All right the names Cain, my likes are *giggles perversely*, the orange book you are reading, turtles, _

_practicing my water jutsu and training. My dislikes are getting caught while practicing my stealth, prudes, lightning and those that eat turtles. _

_My dream is to own all of a certain book, and become one of the greatest water jutsu user ever." 'Well at least he is somewhat normal, though he is a ninja after my own heart' Kakashi thought with anime _

_tears of joy. "All right Sasuke your turn." "Hm, Name Sasuke, likes not _

_much, dislikes several, my dream is not a dream it is an ambition is to _

_kill a certain someone and to rebuild my clan." "Good luck with that fag." "Shut up Ero-baka_ , _Sasuke-kun is not gay."Sakura screeched "Hm, shut it dobe." "Maw maw, that enough I need to inform you of the _

_finale test. (__**Exact same speech as in the anime.)**_

_The next day at training ground seven Kakashi arrived at nine, seeing his students waiting he leaps down from the tree "Yo" "You're late" screeched a pink haired banshee. "Sorry I got lost on the road of life. _

"_Okay (__** gives the bell speech**__)" as he finished Cain instantly jumped towards the river while activating a smoke bomb. Sasuke ran into the _

_woods while screaming for Sasuke. 'Today is going to be a long day' Kakashi thougth as he went in search of his quarry. (Fight for Sasuke and Sakura the exact same.)'Now where is Cain?' Kakashi thought as he glanced around the area. __**Suiton:**__**Teppoudama(Water **_

_**release:gunshot) **__Cain called out from the stream as a large amount of water came flying towards Kakashi, who took the hit. At first Cain _

_thought he got him, until Kakashi turned into a log. Cain was startled as _

_he looked around for Kakashi "Using __**Suiton: Suisou [Water Release: Water Camouflage]**__ to hide was a good idea. Unfortunately you have just given away your position __**Sennen Goroshi(1000 years of death)"**_

_Kakashi said as he poked Cain sending him crashing into a tree and into a tree knocking him out._

_Sometime later we find Cain struggling to get free of from the stump he _

_had been tied to after Kakashi had given them their lunch, well Sakura and Sasuke and told them not to feed Cain, and told them that they would be dropped from the program, along with the Sakura kill Cain or Sasuke dies scenario he left. "Aww come the fuck on guys and give me _

_some food." "shut up ero-baka, Sasuke-kun is trying to eat." "Hm" (guess who said that).Looking around Cain saw that Sakura, who was glancing at Sasuke, was hardly eating."Sakura" "What ero-baka?" _

"_Come here I have something to ask you." "What is it dope?" she _

_screeched "Well" he whispered "what if I give you a way to secretly _

_observe a certain someone? If I do this will you please feed me some _

_food and untie me when the exam is over?" Sakura thought about this for a minute before agreeing and giving him a piece of her bento. The sky darkened as a giant Kakashi rose from the earth. "What the fuck did _

_I just say__? Why the fuck did you not listen to the rules? "Bec-beca" Sakura stuttered out "Because we're a team" Cain answered with both Sasuke and Sakura nodding in agreement. "Well than you… pass" he said as the sky returned to normal. (Kakashi than gives the whole lower _

_than trash speech) Sakura untied Cain who handed her a periscope, with urban camo on it and they left._

**Flashback Kai**

"and that's what happened. Well I have a team to see tomorrow so good night."Kakahi said as he left for home.

Three days later in Uzu we find team Eagle standing in front of the mission desk that was being manned by Renji, who had drawn the short straw against Kasai. "All right you guys we have several d-rank

missions here" he said as he got a groan from everyone including Daniela "however, since you have completed fifty d-rank missions, you

can take a c-ranked mission." "we'll take the c mission" Daniela said quickly. "All right here are the details" Renji handed them a set of

folders "apparently a bandit group has been raiding villages in hot spring country. Most of the attacks have been targeted on the coast." How many bandits?" Hiko asked "Info says about forty and that their leader is

a missing nin." "all right team go get your supplies and meet me at the docks in a half an hour" Daniela said as the three genin put their mission

scrolls away. "Before you go" Renji said "Because of how close this location is to the Land of Fire, you will have to refer to Naruto as Ichigo to insure Konoha doesn't know he is alive or they might try to take him back. Also try to hide his whisker marks under a genjutsu." "Hai Renji-

san/Aniki" With that the three genin and jounin exited the room. "Renji can you please come up here" Kasai asked over the intercome "On my

way pops." Renji responded as he got up from the desk and headed for the stairs.

Three days later the members of team Eagle disembarked off of the boat

that brought them to The land of Hot springs . After a day of traveling by foot they arrived at the town where they meet with their employer the mayor of the village of Nagare. Who quickly explained the situation, apparently the bandits had been raiding and taking women prisoner, so

far the militia had found the bodies of two fifteen year old girls who had been taken, and, it wasn't pretty for they both showed signs of physical

and sexual abuse. This caused Team eagles blood to boil and Naruto's Zanpakuto was calling for the deaths of these men. They had also found out that the number of bandits had jumped up to around eighty, because

of a fight between the leaders of the two groups and the one they were

first assigned to hunt had won. They also learned that the bandits were using an abandoned town to the Northwest of the village as their base. With that the group quickly rushed to the abandoned town. Along the way they dealt with several patrols that they spotted, each of the genin

took down one group each getting their first kills in before the fight. They arrived at the town and saw the condition of it, everything was rundown and falling apart. "all right here's the plan" Daniela said the

day after they found the location of the prisoners from Naruto's

summons, which surprisingly was the towns jail, "Ichigo you will use

descent from the heavens and target here" she pointed to the center of the town where most of the bandits had bunkered down. "Once you land engage the enemy immediately, then both me and Hiko will make are

way to the prisoners to free them and get them to safety before we come

in from the south and the west. John, you will come from the east since

my summons discovered that the area in the north is a solid rock wall." "Hai sensei" they said as they disappeared into the foliage to get into position. "This is white lightning I am in position" Daniela said into

their short wave radio, "This is tri-strike I am in position" John said from behind a decrepit building as he held his three swords in santoryu

form. "Mirage here, I'm all set" Hiko said as she prepared to cast a genjutsu over the area to move through quickly and quietly when the plan began. "This is Shinigami, I am all set here." Naruto said from the top of the cliff. **"Let us make these bastards pay" "For what they did **

**to those girls" said the voices **of Naruto's Zanpakuto. "Go" Daniela said, with that Naruto used **Doragon doraibu(dragon drive) **to

accelerate of the cliff edge and put him falling over the village, where he unsealed his swords and shouted **Ten kara no kōka (descent from the heavens).** As soon as the blue reiatsu turned green he fell both of his swords held in frontof him in a down ward position. *BOOOOOM* the

explosition could be heared throught the valley as John souted **Oni Giri(demon slash)** as he ended up on the other end of the block causing

ten bandits to fall dead massive slash marks on their body. He quickly

took off running towards Nauto cutting down three more along the way. Hiko released the genjutsu that she had finished learning on Friday **Nikuyouyuu no Jutsu [Melting Flesh Technique] **causing all of the

bandits in her way to see their flesh melting off their bones, several of them even severed limbs to stop the melting flesh. Rushing quickly Hiko

made it to the jail as Daniela arrived, the path behind her was covered in bodies of her five foes that dropped by her tanto. Moving quickly they entered the prison to see about forty women sitting in cells, most were naked and had wounds on their bodies. Before either of the two could

move they heard the sound of a second explosion echoing from Naruto's position. "Hiko I know Ichigo can take care of himself and John is in route towards him, I want you to go and provide backup. Before you leave, leave a water clone."Hiko nodded as she made the clone and went

to Naruto location. With Naruto, who had just emerged from the five hundred yard crater the bodies of fifty five bandits littered the area.

Looking right Naruto charged at three bandits that came down thefrom one of the unblocked pathways he swings the first sword catching the first bandit in the chin and slitting his throat. Dodging a wild swing from the two bandits Naruto connected the swords and swung the two causing

the second hook to wip around and slices the two bandits killing them. *Twack* Looking right Naruto saw a crossbow bolt lodged in the wall

three inches from his head. Turning around Naruto saw two more badits standing behind him; one had a katana and was charging the other was reloading the crossbow. Rushing forward to meet the bandit Naruto ducked and blocked two swings as he used the hook blade to catch the

guard of the sword and rip it from his hands, before using the other blade to cut his throat causing a large spurt of blood to signal the cutting of the jugular vein. *Twang* was heard as the crossbowman fired the second bolt at Naruto. Since he couldn't dodge in time Naruto prepared for pain,

*Ting* the sound of metal striking metal was heard as Naruto saw a familiar mop of black and green hair standing in front of him as the bolt

crashed to the floor. "Dam, John I have never been so glad to see you." "Yea, well let's finish this up so we can find the leader of these fuckers and get those poor women home." Turning back to the bandit John moved before the man could even drop the crossbow John had slashed him across the chest ending him in one blow. "Okay John now where do

we go to find their leader?" Naruto asked "he's supposed to be in the Mayors old house in the north end of town" John replied as he headed

down one of the unblocked paths. "Umm John, I think North is that way" Naruto said pointing in the opposite direction. "I knew that" As he turned around , a kunai landed by their feet wiith an explosive tag attached. "Shit!" *Booom* that was the scene Hiko came upon. As the

smoke cleared the sound of maniacal laughter was heard "Did you see

that boys? That is why you don't fuck with me." Said the voice of a

white haired man, Mizuki, as he and five other bandits were now visible. "Wow that was close." Naruto said as he and John was seen standing on the roof of a partially destroyed building. "You're telling me." John repiled as he got his swords ready. "Well don't just stand there get

them!" Mizuki yelled to his men, who leaped over to the roof Naruto and John were standing on. "John can you hold them for a couple of

minutes?" "why?" I have a jutsu but I need time to get it ready." "Is that fuuton one you were working on or the raiton one that you were practicing on Friday?" "The fuuton, when the idiot gives me a chance I

will use it you than use your kanton." "Got it." John said as Naruto started to do the hand signs. When the bandits took the next step they

started to freak out and scream something about butterflies before they all fell of the roof to their death. "Dammit if you want something done right you have to do it yourself." Mizuki said as he jumped to the roof. "Who the hell are you? You look like you are a Konoha shinobi;

however seeing how you have the slashed headband and said you were the leader that must mean you are a missing nin." "Yea the names Mizuki and I nearly stole the scroll of seals from the Hokage." He said John for a tough fight as Naruto was finishing his hand signs and was waiting for an opening. Mizuki than took another step before he was

surrounded by the flight of thousands of Monarchs; however, unlike the others he had training in jutsu so he knew it was a genjutsu and dispelled

it quickly, though he also dispelled the genjutsu tag in Naruto(7). Mizuki moves out of the way as John takes a swing at him. Landing on the

ground both John and Naruto lept to the ground behind him when Hiko joined them. Mizuki looked at the three Uzu shinobi until his eyes landed on the whisker marks on Naruto. "How are you alive Demon?!

We were told that you died! This just proves we were right, YOU ARE THE KYUUBI!" Mizuki shouted. As this was going on both John and

Hiko had similar thoughts going through their heads 'If this is how one asshole treated him than how bad was it for him. Even though he told us

about his tenant and how his life was in Konoha I never thought it was bad.' As Mizuki was going through another one of his rants on how he would kill the demon and be seen as a hero, Naruto interrupted him by shouting "Oi, asshole shut the fuck up **Fuuton: ****Kiatsu no taihō[Wind **

**release: Atmospheric Pressure Cannon]****(8)**" firing a large burst of air from his mouth Mizuki substituted out of the way at the last second

getting clear of the massive wind orb that leveled the building that was

behind him and turned the pavement to dust. Turning around Mizuki

dodged a slash from John, who got kicked away. Mizuki than throws one of the fuma shuriken at John who was still recovering from the kick. *Clang* Mizuki's eyes widened in surprise as his shuriken was knocked out of the air by Hiko's axe, nearly missing the second one that flew towards him, jumping out of the way Mizuki felt the searing pain as the

blade passed through his bicep on his right arm. "Dammit how are you brats doing this. I am from Konoha dammit the strongest village in the world. I taught the last Uchiha, I nearly stole the scroll of seals." "Yo,

dumbass shut up your voice is still as annoying as it was in the academy. You are nothing but a pathetic excuse of a Shinobi." Naruto said as he

finished flashing through another set of hand signs as he throws his arms into the air and called out **Fuuton: Tatsumaki Turappu [Wind Release: Tornado Trap]. **"Wait what?" Mizuki said with a confused

expression as a small tornado came from the sky and picked him up making escape impossible. "John now!" Naruto shouted as he kept his

arms up and continued feeding the storm chakra. Flashing through a set of signs John called out **Katon: Napa-mu Dageki [Fire Release: Napalm Strike]** sending two fifteen foot long stream of liquid fire from both hands into the storm as the wind spun it around turning the tornado into a raging firestorm. "Collaboration jutsu: Firestorm trap" Both

Naruto and John said at the same time as Mizuki's screams of pain were heard for thirty minutes until both Naruto and John released their

techniques leaving a neary char boiled Mizuki, only half of his face was

not destroyed. Daniela quickly came to the scene as she had seen the fire tornado. "Good job team mission complete my clones have gotten the women to a safe location for now. Now since all three had a hand in killing him I will sendthe bounty we get from Konoha to you when we

get back." She said as she cut off his head and placed it in a scroll She soon called out **Kuchiyose no Jutsu [Summoning Technique**] from a plume of smoke appeared a golden eagle "Ah Daniela-sama what can I

do for you today." The eagle asked "I'm good Zephyr; I need you to take this to the Hokage in Konoha to collect the bounty cash only. Do not tell

him who it is from." "Understood my lady the" Eagle says as he grabs the scroll and disappears into the air with just a couple of flaps of his

wings. "all right team I have planted the paper bombs so let's leave, and Ichigo next time we are using makeup to cover your birth marks. If you want to talk about your first kills I am here for you."

Three days later back in Uzu team eagle was enjoying some ice cream down by the docks as they had just finished their reports and Daniela was treating them for the completion of their first c-rank mission, they were a little depressed after having their first kills and none of the

members of team Hawk, Omega or Merc were around. "In the name of Kami what is going on!" shouted one of the villagers. Spinning around

the members of Team Eagle saw one of the supply boats was burning and a man was swimming towards shore, as Team Eagle rushed towards him the boat exploded. "What happened?" Daniela asked the man as she and Hiko began to preform medical jutsu on his wounds. "Wave has

fallen to Gato." The man said as he passed out, much to the horror and shock of the ninja and civilians who were standing around him.

* * *

1:Plywood surfing: chakra control excersize, person takes a 1x3 board of wood and uses chakras to stick to it as they ride waves in while doing tircks.

: no sword fighting style, user fights as if they are they were holding a katana, has only one technique.

3:**Kunshu no Ikō(Monarchs ****flight): **genjutsu c-rank: when the target takes a step the thousands of monarch butterflies blind an opponent causing user to vanish.

seals prevent unnesscary injuries from accuring in kenjutsu practice.

5:**Doragon jōshō (rising** dragon): third technique of the wirl dragon style. user must have dragon drive active first, they than send all avalible reiatsu to their legs to acclerate them faster than shushuni. Then the users kicks the target into the air twenty five to thirty feet before leaping after the target.

6:**Doragon kikku o moeru yōna gyakuten( reverse flame dragon** kick): a veration of the fourth move dragon kick. with this one the user fornt flips repeatedly allowing the reiatsu to form a flame like wheel around the user to inflict large amount of damage to the heels drop to incapacitate or diable foes.

7: Naruto had to divert chakra from the tag to his jutsu so it was easy to disable the chkra flow in the seal.

8: **Fuuton: ****Kiatsu no taihō[Wind ****release: Atmospheric Pressure Cannon]:** wind jutsu b-rank: The user takes a deep of air and holds it the longer they hold it the more pressure of the atmosphere increases for every second the user holds their breath the stronger the pressure will be by ten.


	8. Chapter 7

_John: yo what party people, spring break is here so lets head to South beach and..._

**_Kyuubi: you do realise that Eagle's spring break has ended right?_**

_John: *Huddles in the corner with storm clouds* Noooooooo! Ah well at least St. Patricks day is coming up so lets go stock up on beer._

_Naruto: *gagged and bound* Ummmm...Muuuhhmm._

_Me:*walking in with hands rubbed raw* well we would untie you if you hadn't nearly blown up the base._

_Cain: where were you boss?_

_Me: Scrubbing my hands clean after writing a Sakura scene in this chapter. Any my loyal fans I have returned with a new chapter, I am in need of a beta so if you want the job please pm me. I have also put a poll up on my page for the pairings so please vote and review. _

* * *

"Talking"

'_thinking_'

**Jutsu/ability**

**"Demon/higher being speaking"**

**'_Demon/higher being thought'_**

* * *

Kasai gripped his head in frustration as he read over the report that was submitted by Team Eagle. What they were told when he regained consciousness was that the man, Chang, had suffered from exhaustion due to sailing for three days and keeping several of Gato's goons locked in the crew quarters. Because of Chang's state of mind from sailing for two days straight and pure luck, Gato's goons had broken out of the cabin. To prevent them from capturing him, he had

started a grease fire on the main deck and jumped overboard.

'_Kami dammit, both Team Stone and Team Merc are out trying to get a treaty with Kumo. The other twelve jounin are working with our allies in Kirki on their bandit problem since the civil war has ended. The chunins are dealing with the pirates that are off of the coastal villages in the area. The rest are here on _

_leave or guard duty. That leaves the genin teams. From what Chang described, this mission would be considered at least B, A at the most; however, they _

_would get support from the team the bridge builder hired from Konoha,' _he thought with spite _'and the only teams that have met the requirements for those missions are: Team hawk, who are in Tea country on a messenger mission, Team Omega, who are on medical leave because T.K., and Soi Fon suffered injuries on their last mission and had to be admitted to the hospital. So that leaves Team Eagle.'_ Kasai sighed.

"Nancy," Kasai said into the intercom

"Yes Uzukage-sama." She answered

"Can you please ask Team Eagle to report to my office tomorrow."

"Yes Uzukage-sama."

The next morning Team Eagle stood in front of Kasai.

"Thank you for coming. The man that you rescued has, as you know, informed us that Nami no Kun has fallen into the hands of Gato. This mission, if you choose to accept it, will be rated anywhere from high C to low A for the possibility of missing nin and the amount of thugs that he has."

"Uzukage-sama,"

Hiko spoke up "what is the mission objective?"

"The objective is that you are to eliminate Gato, along with any thugs. If you find any missing nin let Daniela handle the situation." He responded.

"Jiji, what is the situation in Nami?" Naruto asked.

"The situation is desperate at best, horrendous at worst. From what Chang said, when Gato arrived their economy entered a boom for several weeks before several hundred mercenaries arrived on the island. After that Gato took complete control over everything driving the people into poverty, even their Daimyo can't afford to eat. He keeps the people on a tight leash by letting his mercenaries use terror tactics."

"Uzukage-sama, is there anything we can do besides kill Gato to elevate the people who are suffering?" John asked.

"There is one thing; a master bridge builder by the name of Tazuna is trying to break Gato's monopoly by connecting the land of Fire to Nami. Recently he was nearly attacked by Gato's thugs, and has left to hire a team of Konoha shinobi. From what Chang said he only had gathered enough money to pay for a C rank. Chang was coming here in hopes of having us send a team to either gets rid of Gato or provide aid to the Konoha team." Kasai said with venom dripping off the word Konoha.

"So what is your decision?"

The members of Team Eagle looked at each other before Daniela spoke up "Uzukage-sama, even though we may not like Konoha shinobi,"

"Speak for yourself." Naruto mumbled

"anyway, we will not let anyone suffer needlessly from a tyrant for any reason. So we accept."

"All right you leave for Nami immediately."

"Hai Uzukage-sama/Jiji." They responded.

"And makes sure you keep Naruto's identity a secret this time.

"Hai Uzukage-sama." They answered as they exited the room.

"Be safe and may Kami protect you." Kasai said quietly as he watched the team rush towards the west gate towards Wave.

In a forest to the south we can hear the sound of stomping feet, cursing and what sounds like hissing. "Dammit if this cat messes up my beautiful hair one more time I'm going to kill it." A pink haired banshee shrieked.

"Maw, maw, Sakura calm down, at least that demon cat didn't try to take a bite of your hand." Cain said as he started to finger a kunai.

"Calm done you two this mission wasn't that bad." Kakashi said.

"You just sat there and read your book." Cain shot back.

"Shut it ero-baka, you got Sasuke-kun covered in garbage." She yelled causing the cat that was struggling in her arms to cover its ears. '_Kami why do you hate me?_' Cain thought as they trudged up the steps to the mission room, where the Hokage was sitting behind the desk with Iruka.

"Team Seven reporting in from the capture Tora mission." Kakashi said as he entered, still reading his book.

"Hm. I demand you give us a mission that is worthy of an Uchiha." sasuke said, the arrogance dripping off of every word he spoke.

"Yea give Sasuke-kun a higher mission." Sakura said.

"What the hell is wrong with you two, he is the Hokage show some respect." Iruka shouted at the two for even having the audacity of speaking to their leader in such away.

"Calm down Iruka-kun, but he is right if either of you two even think about demanding anything from me again I will have your punishment seem like playground bullying compared to,"*tap, tap, tap* was the sound that interrupted the third from his rant causing everyone in the room to shift their view to the window, where a large golden eagle was sitting on the ledge. *tap, tap, tap* the eagle tapped the glass again causing every ninja in the room to tense up. "Okay this is getting annoying, I tried to be civil and knock. So can one of you ningen please OPEN THE DAM WINDOW!" Zephyr exclaimed. Shaking his head to get over the shock the Third turned to Iruka and said "Iruka-kun can you please go open the window to let eagle-san in"

"Yes Hokage-sama." Iruka said as he walked towards the window and opened it allowing Zephyr to fly in with the scroll clutched in his talons. Landing on the desk the hidden Anbu agents prepared to intercept the bird if it attacked as he stared at the Hokage. "Are you the Hokage?"

"Yes I am."

"Good, my name is Zephyr and I am."

"TALKING EAGLE!" someone yelled.

Turning his head Zephyr looked at the one who shrieked "Why is there a pink haired troll in the room?" Zephyr asked causing many in the room to snicker.

"Zephyr-san this is team seven consisting of Sasuke Uchiha, Cain, and Sakura Haruno"

"What are you exactly?" Cain asked

"I am a summon creature and, as the girl, you are a girl correct?"

"Yes I am you eagle-baka."

"Watch your tongue girl we eagles are one of the strongest and proudest summons there are."

"Hm. You can't be that strong the only summons that I have heard of are the: Snakes, Toads, Slugs of the three sannin, and the weasel contract that belongs to the Yondamie Kazekages family." Sasuke said.

"That is because we have finally found someone who is worthy to sign our contract." Zephyr replied.

"Then I demand that you cancel the contract with the current holder and allow me to be your new one. For only an Uchiha is worthy to be the holder of such a supposedly powerful contract." Sasuke smirked thinking he just got a new powerful tool that would allow him to beat Itachi. While Sakura was having vivid day dreams of Sauske, shirtless, riding to her rescue on the back of a giant eagle, and then after he would take her in his arms and then, she quickly wiped away the blood was dripping from her nose. Kakashi on the other hand was thinking not only would he repay Obito, he would also be the sensei to the holder

of one of the most powerful contracts in existence, everyone else in the room, who wasn't in their own little world, could feel the KI radiating off of Zephyr. Before anyone could move Zephyr turned and flapped his wings causing a strong guest of wind to slam into Sasuke, sending him into the wall, shocking the

hell out of everyone. "Listen and listen well brat, you are too arrogant for your own good. My clan will hear about your actions and I will assure you that you will never sign your contract. Now can we get back our business or would you like to deal with them first?" Zephyr asked,

"Let me deal with them first. Kakashi do you believe your team is ready for a C-rank mission?" the Third asked while preparing for the headache that the council would rise. "Yes they are Hokage-sama." Kakashi said his hand moving to where he kept his little orange book.

"All right than send him in." the Third said into the intercom. Soon the doors opened up revealing as man in his late fifties, with grey hair, black shirt, grey pants, bamboo hat, spectacles and a beer gut with a sake bottle in his hand. "This is the team that is supposed to protect me?! I was expecting some of those guys in the mask, not a boy who looked like he lost a fight with a lawn mower and a leaf blower at the same time, a pink haired transvestite troll, a Cyclopes, or an apparent pervert. They look like they would faint at the first sight of blood." He said glancing over the members of team seven, especially Cain who was

sitting on the window edge with a telescope aimed at the female side of the hot springs. The Hokage, Zephyr, and the Anbu guards gained a large sweat drop at Cain's action. "Don't worry Tazuna-san these are some of the best shinobi are academy has ever produced." The Hokage said.

"All right gaki's, I am Tazuna the super awesome bridge builder, your job is to protect me from anything as I finish my bridge in Wave."

"Team Seven do you accept the mission?"

"Hai Hokage-sama" Kakashi replied

"If you don't need us for any…"

"Actually I would like more than the Anbu and Iruka-san here to act as witness, so would you and your team mind staying Cyclopes-san?" Zephyr interrupted. Kakashi looked over at the Hokage, who nodded his head in approval. "We would be happy to Zephyr-san."

"Excellent." Zephyr rolled out the scroll he was carrying in front of the Hokage, before placing his talon directly on the scroll and channeling chakra into it. A round of gasp echoed around the room, followed by the sound of Sakura rushing out of the room. Sitting on the desk was the head of Mizuki, half of the face was burnt beyond recognition the other half still held the silent scream of pure agony. "Wh-wha-wha-what the hell, what the hell happened to him?" Cain asked.

"My summoner and my summoner's companions were hired to deal with him. He lost the fight and I am delivering his head for the bounty since my summoner couldn't be here in person to do it." Zephyr responded. After running a quick medical jutsu over the head the Hokage nodded in grim silence that this was

indeed Mizuki. Reaching under the desk the Third pulled out a scroll "Here is the bounty for Mizuki." The third said. Zephyr gripped the scroll in his talons before channeling wind chakra through them and letting out a loud screech, causing the scroll to glow white. "Everything is in order, I bid you good day

Hokage-san." With that Zephyr quickly launched himself into the air and disappeared into the clouds. "Team we will be leaving tomorrow at eight o'clock sharp. Meet me at the north gate." Kakashi said as Sakura reentered the room noticing the head was gone, she, and the members of Team even quickly left. '_Maybe I should have hired whoever did that to that criminal_' Tazuna thought. As he grabbed his sake bottle and took a large swig from it before heading back to his hotel room.

The next morning Team Seven meet at the assigned gate, to their surprise Kakashi was actually on time for once causing them to try and dispel the supposed genjutsu much to Kakashi's dismay. "All right let me see your packs to see if you are prepared for a long range C-rank mission. Sasuke let's start with you first."

"Hm. I have a single self-pop up tent, flint and steel, two weeks' worth of rations, water purification tablets, blood and food pills, a medic kit, two hundred shuriken and kunai, and fifty explosive tags." Sasuke answered.

"Good, now you Sakura."

"Right, um I have a week and a half worth of rations, a tent, my makeup kit, a nice dress, Kunoichi magazine, a tinder box, several pairs of shoes, blood pills, water purification tablets, a hundred shuriken and kunai, and ten explosive tags." Sakura said as she shifted on her feet to stop from falling over with her

oversized pack.'_At least he bought the lie, or I wouldn't be able to impress Sasuke-kun._' she thought. In truth she only had half of all the survival andninja gear she said she had. While having two to three different dresses, several make up kits, and a weeks worth of Kunoichi magazines beauty section.

"All right that is acceptable." Sakura smiled at this "Now let's see what you got Cain." Kakashi said turning to his last student.

"I have a single person tent, two weeks worth of rations, flint and steel, a tinder box, water purification tablets, food pills, blood and plasma pills, chakra pills, two med kits, a hundred and fifty kunai and shuriken and twenty five explosive tags." Cain said as he picked up his smaller pack that had scrolls on it.

"That is acceptable, but next time pack lighter." Kakashi said as the five travelers made their way out of the gate. Five hours down the road we find Team Seven setting up camp for the night. "Tazuna-san why did you go to Konoha to hire shinobi, doesn't Wave have a hidden village?" "I can answer that one Sakura, the truth is wave doesn't have a hidden village. Because wave is considered an important trade route to all of the hidden villages, it was declared neutral territory and no major village can attempt to take it over, nor have a village built their because the island is to small." Kakashi said not even looking up from his book.

"That is not the whole truth Kakashi-san; in truth Wave did originally have a hidden village, the hidden village of the Eddies, Uzushiogakure. In fact Wave was

originally called Uzu no Kun. It was renowned for producing some of the strongest water, wind, and lightning, and fūinjutsu masters in the world. It was their

fūinjutsu that made the nations of Kirki, and Iwa fear them, along with some rebels from Kumo. Near the end of the second shinobi world war and the beginning of the third that Uzu was destroyed. From what I remember it was just after the peace treaty was signed by the five kages that a fleet had sailed from Kirki containing nearly 1.5 million shinobi to do battle against the 500,000 in Uzu who was left to defend itself." Tazuna said with sadness entering his voice as he remembered the invasion.

"What where were its allies?" Cain asked now thoroughly engrossed in the story, along with Sakura, and Sasuke who was thinking about trying to find some powerfull scrolls to help defeat him.

"Their allies, which was Konoha in fact, where unable to provide aid for the attack struck while the Hokage was leaving the meeting, though I was surprised that your council didn't send aid." Tazuna said. "Anyways, for seven days the enemy shinobi tried to take Uzu…"

"It was by the fifth day that the enemy was able to land their troops. Out of the 1.5 million who landed only about 908,000 made it to the beach head. From there the fighting became horrendous, by the time the shinobi from Kirki, and Iwa reached the gates of old Uzu their numbers had dwindled down to 30,000, while there was only 1,000 Uzu shinobi, almost all of them were Uzumakis, since roughly 5,000 had been ordered to the teleportation seals along with 68,000 civilians. By the time the enemy had breached the gate nearly three hundred shinobi had been ordered to go to the seals. Only two hundred made it. It was

then that the team manning the first teleportation seal was attacked. By the time the twenty men fell and destroyed the seal the enemy had lost another five

hundred shinobi. Soon the only survivors of the battle moved to the last seal, which required ten people to operate. It was that that the old Uzumaki clan head

decide to send Kasai through, to which Kasai tried to protest but he was quickly knocked unconscious and thrown into the seal where he was sent to new Uzu. With that the last ten destroyed the seal and prepared to do battle against the remaining 15,000 enemy shinobi. By the time the battle was over Uzu had

fallen and only 1,500 enemy shinobi remained." Daniela said, since they were approaching the original Uzu she felt that they should know all about the battle, as she and Hiko finished disguising Naruto through the use of orange hair dye and gelling it to look exactly like Ichigo's, even going so far as to cut it so it looked more natural. Along with having him put on a new product called colored contacts, which were invented by a store owner in Uzu to replace glasses, which changed his eyes from the color of sapphires to that of mud brown (he looks exactly like Ichigo at this moment in time). They had also used makeup to

hide his whisker marks, and have given him a pair of black sunglasses to hide his eyes. They had decide to camp for the night since they were still fifty miles away from wave. "Sensei is there a reason why the people changed the name of their country from Uzu to Nami?" Hiko asked since she knew they that both of her teamates where wondering also.

"Because they were forced to by the survivors of Kirki and Iwa, they said that if any new villages appeared in the country, they would wash them away like a never ending wave. So the suvivors, after hearing the speech, decided to call it that" It was then that Zephyr reversed summoned him "Daniela-san I have returned, and I have something you might want to hear." Zephyr said as put the scroll down in front of Daniela, who took it and pocketed it before turning back to Zephyr. "What is the news Zephyr-san?"

"It appears that wave country is in danger since a man named Tazuna, who is a master bridge builder, hired a team of Konoha shinobi."

"We already knew that Zephyr;" Zephyr looked down in embarrassment "however, we don't know who he hired do you?"

"Yes I do, it appears that he is only able to hire a genin team consisting of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and a boy named Cain. They are led by a man named Kakashi Hatake."

"Dam it this mission just got a lot harder, Naruto do you have those special seals that Renji said to use if we run into a sharigan user?"Daniela asked.

"Hai sensei." Naruto said as he pulled the tags out of a simple belt pouch he had on, before handing them over. Taking the tags from Naruto, Daniela began to pass them out. "All right apparently the team from Konoha is nothing but genin; however, they do have a sharigan user with them, possibly two. So to prevent them from copying your hard earned skill, I want you to place these seals on your body and channel chakra into it. The seal will only activate if a

sharigan tries to copy your work so you don't have to worry about chakra drain. Also they will become an invisible tattoo so you don't have to worry about taking it off for bathing." Daniela said as she applied the seal to herself, soon the members of Team Eagle did the same before setting up a contingent of two hundred shadow, kaze, ho, mizu, and kaminairi clones to take watch while they slept. The next morning we find Team Seven walking slowly down the forest

road. "Kakashi-sensei how much long until we enter Wave country?" Sakura whined out as she, and Tazuna, stepped through a puddle, which Sasuke became

suspicious of but paid it no mind as he walked through it. When Cain stepped in the puddle and instantly new it to be a trap since he could not feel the splash

of water on his leg, he began to move his hand slowly towards the scroll where he kept his special "toy". Kakashi, who had noticed the puddle, paid it no mind. Once everyone passed through the puddle two shapes rose from the ground. Both wore Kirki camo, a rebreathe, a clawed gauntlet connected by a chain to the others, and a Kirki head band with a slash through it. Rushing forward the two missing nin quickly wrapped their chain around Kakashi and pulled, much to Kakashi's surprised expression as his body separated into three pieces by the chain. "Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called after hearing the ripping sound of the chain. "One down" the one on the right spoke,

"Four to go" the left one finished as they began to charge the genin. Whipping around Cain realized that the two shinobi were closing to fast to use his toy effectively. "Sasuke you take the one on the right, I got the one on the left, and Sakura defend the client." Cain said as he pulled out a kunai and through it

with chakra enhanced strength to send the chain into a tree. "Quite dobe, I can take these two by myself." Sasuke said as he charged forward to engage the stuck ninja. "Dammit Sasuke." Cain said as he flashed through a couple of signs before calling out **Suiton: Teppoudama(Water Release: bullet).** Firing the

large sphere of water at the two shinobi, who disconnected before the jutsu destroyed the tree and their chain. "It looks like these genin have some fight in them." the one on the right said.

"I would have to agree with you brother" the the one on the said as they ran to engage Cain and Sasuke.

"Gōzu take the one on the right. I got the one on the left." The one the left said.

"Got it Meziu." Gōzu said as he raced towards Cain quickly forcing him on defense. Sauske on the other hand reached his opponent and was quickly on offense trying to defeat Meziu. For several seconds the only thing Meziu could do was block the kunai with his gauntlet and try to nail Sauske with either a punch or a kick. All of his attempts were in vain as Sasuke pulled a second kunai and started using it to cut him every time he tried to strike. Cain on the other hand was having a worse, he had already been struck by the gauntlet once and couldn't get any breathing room as he got closer and closer to Sasuke. Allowing the next

kick to send him flying several feet back he quickly flashed through a couple of hand signs before calling out** Suiton:Mizu bunshin no jutsu(Water Release: Water Clone).** A clone quickly rose from the puddle that was created when the two gunshot techniques collided and rushed Meziu from behind as Cain flashed

through another set of hand signs and nearly finished the jutsu, when he felt something heavy hit him in the back, knocking him to the ground. Looking up he saw Sasuke getting up and preparing to rush at both Meziu and Gōzu, who had gotten into a tag team position. "What the hell is wrong with you asshole?!"

Cain shouted as he stood up "Hm, you should feel honored watching an Uchiha fight so shut up dope." "No fuck you; I nearly had the asshole before you decide to use me as a cushion." Both Meziu and Gōzu were smiling at seeing their foes about to tear into each other making their mission so much easier. Than everything went dark, "Good job taking charge Sasuke, Cain good work with the plan though you need to work on keeping an eye on your surroundings

though, and Sakura excellent work on taking the initiative and guarding the client, while your team took care of the threat." Kakashi said as he began tying up the two shinobi _'these two are the demon brothers what are they doing here?_' Kakashi thought. "Kakashi-sensei I, I mean Cain thought you were killed."

Sakura said while Cain had a 'what the fuck' expression. "Any way I will be right back, I need to know why these two were here." With that Kakashi disappears into the woods dragging the demon brothers behind him. Thirty minutes later Kakashi returns and informed the team that they were hired by Gato to take out

Tazuna. Soon Tazuna launched in to his well-rehearsed sob story about his grandson and his daughter, along with anime style tears for added effect. This got the expected result as Team Seven put continuing the mission to a vote and all of them agreed to go on. "Kakashi sensei, shouldn't we call for back up?" Cain asked. "Na, we'll be fine." Kakashi answered.

"Umm, since I'm the client here don't I get any say in this matter?" Tazuna asked.

"Yes you do?" Kakashi answered as he pulled out his little orange book.

"Kay, than I saw we follow the gaki's suggestion, and once wave is fully healed I will be willing to pay the compensation."

"Fine, but I really don't think we need back up since we have Sasuke, who is a genius, Sakura, who had top marks in the academy, and Cain." Kakashi said as he never looked up from his book. '_I am really starting to think I should have asked that eagle if I could have hired his team._' Tazuna thought. Soon Kakashi finished the hand signs for the summoning slamming his hands to the ground causing a small bug with a vest to appear. "Yo Kakashi what's up?" the dog

asked "Paku I need you to inform the Hokage that we need back up and tell h that this mission just got bumped up to a B rank" "Understood Kakashi, also you might want to tell the kid that there is poison in his wound." Paku said, jerking his head towards Cain before running back towards Konoha, causing Cain to immediately freak out. After removing the blood from the wound, by stabbing himself like an idiot, and bandaging it the group continued on their way to wave. Neither saw the humanoid shadow in the tree disappear in the direction they were heading.

**Hidden location in Wave **

"Your men failed Zabuzza. My spies tell me that the bridge builder is less than a day's travel from Nami." Said a small man with wild brown hair, a black pair of sunglasses, and a business suit, he was Gato the current unofficial ruler of wave. "Shut it you little midget, of course the Demon Brother's lost they were

facing Sharigan no Kakashi. Don't worry next time I will deal with him, the bridge builder, and his cute little genin personally." Said a deep gruff voice that echoed out from the shadows, where a man shaped object could only be seen. "You better or you aren't getting paid." Gato said before he left with his body guards. "I want you to keep an eye out tomorrow, we may need to bug out tomorrow." The man in the shadows said.

"Understood." said a feminine voice from the ceiling.

**Afternoon the next day, channel between Nami and Hi no Kun **

Currently a thick mist covered the channel between Nami and Hi no Kun, where Team Seven and Tazuna waited patiently for the little boat they are in to hit land. Soon enough the mist cleared enough to allow the impressive sight of a large bridge stretching out into the mile deep water. "Whoa that thing is huge."

Sakura shouted out. "Quiet girly, do you want Gato's patrols to find us, I feel sorry for anyone to fall prey to them."

One mile northwest of the bridge we currently find the members of Team Eagle watching from the shore, as the remains of a patrol barge that Gato owned continues to burn as it sinks below the waves. "If this is the only thing Gato has, he's screwed." John said. "Yep" everyone else replied.

Back at the boat Tazuna just got the feeling that everything just got a little better, as the oarsmen continued to explain the importance of being quiet. Soon the mist cleared enough to allow them to see the shore line. After landing the boat and thanking the boatman the little party continued to walk towards Tazuna's house. Team Eagle was approaching the main forest road when Naruto decided to voice a complaint that he and his teammates had, he drew the short straw in other words. "Sensei,"

"Yes Ichigo?"

"When can we get some meat?"

"Well when we find an animal we can kill, skin and cook we will." Daniela answered. A little of to the right they heard something that caused them to cover their ears, and something caught Naruto's and John's attention, which caused them to quickly head in that direction with Daniela and Hiko following.

**Five minutes earlier**

Walking through the forest Cain had put himself on edge. Ever since the demon brother incident, and Kakashi warning them that there is the possibility of stronger shinobi coming after, he thought it was better to be safe than sorry. Sensing something was watching them, Cain through a kunai into the brush.

Walking over to the bush, Cain sees a little white bunny freaking out as the kunai struck an inch above its head. Picking up the rabbit Cain quickly walks back trying to calm it down as he opens his bag to put the rabbit in. "What the hell, baka why did you try to hurt the poor bunny." Sakura screeched,

"Hm" Sasuke said while continuing to look ahead. Kakashi on the other hand noticed that the fur was white. '_White fur, in summer time this rabbit was kept indoors, that must mean… a substitution_.'

"Hey John, do you see what I see?" Naruto asked.

Looking at Naruto John started to reply "If you are talking about something that looks like the rear end of a,"

"DUCK!" Kakashi yelled as he grabbed Sasuke and Tazuna forcing them to the ground as Cain did the same to Sakura, just avoiding the massive blade that went right through the spot they were just standing in, lodging in the trunk of a tree. "Sharigan no Kakashi, no wonder the Demon brothers failed to kill the old man." Said a deep voice behind them, turning around the group saw a man with short spiky black hair, bandages covering his face, a black sleeveless shirt, no eyebrows, black pants and a sideways kirki head band with a slash through it, standing on the large zanbato blade. "Zabuzza Momochi, A ranked

missing nin, member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and wielder of the Kubikiribōchō." Kakashi said as he pulled out a kunai. All of Team Seven were wondering what he meant, until Kakashi pulled his head band up revealing his sharigan. '_The sharigan, thatis my clans dojutsu, how the heel does he _

_have one? Could he be…'_ Sasuke thought while looking at his sensei. "Well seeing you use the sharigan so early, most likely means you want hand over the old bridge builder, right?" Kakashi nodded "Than that means I am just going to have to kill you all **Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu( Water release: Hidden Mist Jutsu)**!" Zabuzza shouted as a thick mist enveloped the Konoha ninja. "Diamond formation" Kakashi said as the Cain, Sasuke, and Sakura leapt back

and was guarding Tazuna in a loose triangle formation. "Dammit, it looks like they are fighting Zabuzza, John do you know where the bridge builder position is in the mist?" Daniela asked.

"Hai sensei." John responded.

"Good when I he starts to speak again get in front of the bridge builder and block any attack with your santoryu."

"Hai sensei" John said as he pulled out his three swords and put them in place.

"When John engages him Ichigo you will try to disperse the mist and cause a distraction, while Hiko will rush in and get Tazuna to a safe location that will be guarded by a contingent of three hundred shadow clones that will be placed under these simple camo tags." Daniela said as she unsealed five hundred tags. "If Zabuzza, or someone else, goes after Tazuna the clones will substitute itself with him, until one of use engages him to rescue Tazuna. So Ichigo I need you to produce those shadow clones."

"Hai sensei" Naruto said before summoning the clones, who each took a tag and went to hide in the forest close to the road.

'_Dam, this mist is so thick that I can't see him even with the sharigan_.' Kakashi thought as he was trying to sense Zabuzza. "Eight points: lungs larynx, collarbone, spine, jugular vein, kidney, liver, and heart. These are the eight points on the body that mean instant death if hit, and being a master of the silent killing technique, I can hit any of these and leave before you know you are dead." Zabuzza's voice said from everywhere as he poured on the KI, causing Sakura to piss herself and nearly pass out, Cain to start to sweat, and Sasuke to reach for a kunai. '_This is jounin leave Ki, it's unbearable. I can't stand it I _

_want out_.' Sasuke thought as he brought the kunai to his neck. "Sasuke calm done, I won't let anyone hurt any of you." Kakashi said as he flared his own Ki to relieve the pressure. "That's so sweet, but too bad you failed to protect the client." Zabuzza said from behind the genin and in front of Tazuna.

"It's over." Zabuzza shouted as he brought his zanbato down. *Clang* the sound of metal striking metal was a surprise to everyone, what freaked everyone out even more was what they heard next. "Trying to kill my target wasn't very nice no brows." Said a voice nobody but Team Eagle knew.

In Konoha, the Third Hokage had finally finished his last bit of paper work and was now enjoying a smoke, when a little dog burst into his office. "Hokage-sama" Paku panted as he tried to catch his breath. "Paku, why are you here?" The third asked

"Kakashi-san said to tell you to send backup because apparently the mission has been upgraded to high B," the pug than went into details as he collapsed from exhaustion. '_Dammit Kakashi you should have returned, I would have sent Anbu to deal with this situation, than I wouldn't have to deal with the council nor the massive pill of paper work. Ah well, I'll bitch him out later, maybe I will have Kurenai, Anko, Hana, and Yugao burn his books as punishment, now who to send to help clean up this mess?_' Looking at the off duty roster he saw two teams that would be perfect for this situation. '_All right Kakashi, you wanted _

_back I'll give you backup._' the third chuckled at his evil plan to get vengeance on Kakashi for forcing the evil monstrosity of paper work on him.


	9. Chapter 8

_Me: "Hello my loyal fans, I'm back with a new chapter"_

_Naruto: "Man what the hell took you so long to post this chapter?"_

_Me:Shut up Naruto I had school,test, writer's block, and i am just getting over a cold."_

_**Kyuubi: "Those are just excuses, except maybe for the one dealing with the writer's block and school related stuff. Those are probably legit."**_

_John: "would you all shut up and just tell the people the good news."_

_Me: "Oh, right well people i have finally found a beta. so this will probably be the last unbetaed chapter of The Return of The Swirling Tide. Also thanks to all of you who are voting in the poll and to those of you wh have reviewed for my seconded story The Black Hound. Which is currently being checked over by my new beta along with the first chapter of a digimon story. Which was inspired by Delfim the Black kitsune's story Rise of the Dark Tamer. Also the poll will be closed on Monday at midnight so get your votes in. Now sit back relax and enjoy the story."_

* * *

**I do not own anything except for my ideas.**

* * *

"Talking"

'_thinking'_

**Jutsu/ability**

**"demon/higher being speech"**

**'****_demon/higher being thought'_**

* * *

**Last time on Return of the SwirlingTide**

"_Sasuke calm done, I won't let anyone hurt you guys." Kakashi said as he flared his own Ki to relieve the pressure. "That's so sweet, but too bad you failed to protect the client." Zabuzza said from behind the genin and in front of Tazuna. "It's over" Zabuzza shouted as he brought his zanbato down. *Clang* the sound of metal striking metal was a surprise to everyone, what freaked everyone out even more was what they heard next. "Trying to kill my target wasn't very nice no brows." Said a voice nobody but team Eagle knew._

* * *

As the mist cleared Tazuna and Zabuzza looked in shock at the person holding back Kubikiribōchō, although his arms are shaking a bit from the difference in strength. "Who the hell are you kid?" Zabuzza asked as he prepared for another strike.

"Who I am, is not important, what is important is that I can't let you have the old man. Ichigo now." John said as he slammed one of the swords into the ground and grabbed a hold of Tazuna. Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief, since he didn't need to worry about a second force coming after the old man, though he was suspicious of the swordsman's motives. He was put back into panic mode as he felt the buildup of fuuton chakra and the rush of wind that was carrying four orange haired teenagers at his team, the client, the strange swordsmen, and Zabuzza. Zabuzza quickly released his chakra hold on the ground to avoid getting nailed by three flying Ichigos that landed in a simple defensive form surrounding Tazuna.

Seeing the opening Kakashi lunged at Zabuzza with a kunai and quickly sliced the man. "You lose Zabuzza." Kakashi said. Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise as water flowed from the wound, instead of blood '_a water clone_' Kakashi realized. "Sorry Kakashi, but I really don't like to lose." Zabuzza said as he brought his large sword down slicing into Kakashi, who turned into water as well.

"Your right I don't." Kakashi said from behind Zabuzza, who sent him flying with a mule kick before turning and giving chase.

"Hiko, while their distracted take Tazuna and leave." John said.

"Who the hell are you people, why the hell are you here?" Tazuna asked.

"We are the pull of the tide that never ends, and Chang sent us." Hiko said as she dropped the genjutsu that made her look like Ichigo. Tazuna's eyes widen, '_impossible they were wiped out, the village was destroyed.' _Tazuna thought, as he was dragged towards the forest.

With Team Seven '_Dammit, how the hell are we supposed to beat this guy?_' Cain thought as he watched Sakura get thrown into Sasuke for the second time in the past thirty seconds. '_Still as funny as the first time_' quickly shaking those thought from his head, Cain rushed towards the Ichigo in front of him. Who just punched him in the face, again. "Dammit stop doing that." Cain said as he grabbed his face in pain. "Than dodge." The Ichigo said. '_Why the fuck didn't I think of that._' Cain thought as he lowered his hands from his face, only to get punched again. "God dammit, I think you broke my nose." Cain yelled out, in pain. "Are you guys going to dodge any time soon, because I'm getting pretty board here."

"How dare you insult me, an Uchiha!" Sasuke screamed as he rushed towards the Ichigo. Who ducked the right hook, before he grabbed his arm pulling him off balance, slamming his fist into his gut, and tossing him back towards Cain. As Sasuke prepared to charge again Ichigoheld up his hand for stop. "Quick question, is there a reason you why are you guys attacking me?"

Cain looked at Sasuke with a puzzled look,"Cause you work for Zabuzza." Cain said his voice not so sure.

"Than wouldn't I have killed you already instead of mostly screwing around? Cause if this is the next generation of Konoha shinobi, damn Konoha is screwed than." The Ichigo said as he shook his head before straitening up. "Well, looks like my jobs done here, so adios." The Ichigo said as it prepared to leave.

"Wait so you're running away?! Ha, I knew you didn't stand a chance against Sasuke-kun."

"Ah no, my job is done Tazuna, has been moved off of the battle field and the boss told us to disperse. The now identified clone said with a smirk.

"WHAT!" Sakura yelled before she got hit in the head with the reverse end of a kunai knocking her out. Cain looked at the clone in shock.

"What? Your telling me you didn't want her to shut up?" the clone asked before puffing away.

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi was getting extremely pissed off and worried. First he was knocked back further and further from his team, and his client who the strangers had just dragged into the woods. The one thing that was pissing him off the most was the fact that he, Sharigan no Kakashi, student to the fourth Hokage and an Anbu commander, could not land a hit on Zabuzza. Breaking from his musing, Kakashi brought up his kunai to just barely block another swing from the swordsmen. "Is this the best you got Kakashi?" Zabuzza taunted as he kicked Kakashi in the stomach sending him flying back. While air born Kakashi dropped some caltrops in hopes of slowing Zabuzza down. Zabuzza quickly rushed to the landing Kakashi, when he noticed the caltrops he laughed.

"I think that that mask of yours is constricting blood flow to your brain, if you thought that pathetic trick would work on me." Zabuzza said as he leaped into the air and pointed his sword downward. When Ichigo saw this he quietly growled out "Oh hell no, that bastard dares try to make us one of my clans technique. I'm going to kill him." John, who was standing right beside him, nodded in agreement.

"Kakashi you should feel honored to die by a move that was invented by the shinobi of the village hidden in the Eddies." Zabuzza said as he dropped causing a five foot crater where he landed. Kakashi instantly tried to put space between him and Zabuzza by leaping onto the top of the lake, with Zabuzza quickly following.

"Idiot, he is a master of suiton ninjutsu you just gave him the home field advantage." Ichigo said when he saw Kakashi go to the water. Team Seven could only watch in awe as they believed their sensei was beating Zabuzza. Blocking another swing with the kunai, Kakashi could feel the kunai starting to break from the pressure. As Zabuzza brought the blade back to try to cut him down, Kakashi realized that if he tried to block again the kunai would snap in half and he would be cut in half. Seeing no other option Kakashi cut the flow of chakra to his feet before dropping into the water allowing the blade to pass harmlessly through where he previously stood.

When Kakashi surfaced he instantly felt something was wrong '_the water, it heavier than normal, why is that?_' Kakashi questioned. His question was answered when Zabuzza started to do one handed signs before calling out** Suiton: Suirou no jutsu(Water Release:Water Prison),** causing the water to form a prison surrounding Kakashi that was connected to Zabuzza's hand.

"Dammit Sasuke, Cain take Sakura and the client and" looking around Kakashi noticed that Tazuna was nowhere to be seen. Zabuzza had noticed the same thing and was pissed "Where the fuck is the bridge builder brats?" he growled out as Team Seven started to look around in panic for losing their client, while Ichigo, and John just had smug looks on their faces.

"What did you expect the client to just be sitting here waiting for you?" John asked as he placed his swords in position.

"If you are wondering where he is, let me just tell you that he's being well taken care of." Ichigo said as he unsealed his zanpakuto. Sheathing his sword in rage Zabuzza quickly flashed through the hand signs that Team Eagle and Cain knew two well. Rising from the water eight mizu bunshins stood waiting for orders.

"Kill them." Zabuzza said as the eight copies prepared to rush forward into battle, while this was going on Ichigo quickly flashed through a few signs before calling out **Raiton: Kaminari bunshin no jutsu(Lightning Release: Lightning clone)** causing two clones two stand by his side, Zanpakutos out ready for combat.

Both sides waited as if for someone to give the word, soon a lone drop of water fell from a blade of grass and both Ichigo and John disappeared with a cry of **Doragon Doraibu(Dragon Drive)/Oni giri(demon slash),** surprised by the speed that was shown two of the eight clones were destroyed, before the rest recovered. Soon both Ichigo and John were hard pressed fighting the five clones that went after them, leaving one to face the two standing members Team Seven. Within several minutes of fighting Team Seven had been thrown around like a rag doll, and both of Ichigo's clones had been destroyed, one had taken a clone with it by having its sword attached to the clones arm so when it was destroyed it shocked the water clone dispelling it. '_Dammit we can't even hit these guys._' John thought as his blades were again blocked by one and dodged by the other. The one who dodged quickly ran back in and sent John flying with a strong roundhouse kick, causing him to land by Ichigo who had just been sent flying by a strong upper cut.

"Dammit this isn't working." Ichigo said as he spit out a small amount of blood from the force that Zabuzza hit him with.

"I agree with you Ichigo, we can't beat him in kenjutsu, zanjutsu in your case. I think we need to move on to ninjutsu."

"All right than let's do this." Ichigo stood up and made a single hand sign **Taji Kage Bunshin no jutsu (Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu)** he called out as forty clones came into existence and rushed the three Zabuzza clones, Ichigo than started to flash through another set of hand signs before calling out **Raiton: Raivu Waiya (Raiton Release: Live wire)** and slamming his hands into the ground as lightning raced towards the clones. At the exact same time John was finishing his hand signs and called out** Kanton: Houka(Fire Release: Rocket)** expelling a small orb of fire that took off at extremely high speed before slamming into the clone on the left going off in a large explosion, at the exact same time the live wire hit the clone on the far right. When the smoke and flames cleared John and Ichigo stood there, panting from the fight, saw that all but one clone was destroyed.

"Dammit I'm nearly out of juice, john what's the plan?"

"I don't have one." John said as the clone began to charge. Before it could get within ten feet of Ichigo and John, the Zabuzza was forced back by a spinning object.

"Dammit Hiko, you took your sweet time getting here." Ichigo yelled out.

"Sorry it took me awhile to calm the old man down, and by the way the Cyclops is free." Hiko said as she retracted the wire and pointed to the now soaking form of Zabuzza, Kakashi and Cain, who was trying to stay afloat in the lake. "How the hell did he get free? "

"Don't know don't care, we still have two clones to beat." John said grimly as he stood up and prepared for battle.

"No we don't." Hiko said with a smirk as John and Ichigo looked at her in confusion. "*huh* the eagle has landed." Hiko said earning a smirk from the other two. Zabuzza who had heard the conversation, because of his training in silent killing, was confused. "Oi, get over there and finish the brats." Zabuzza yelled at the clones who just nodded at each other and prepared to charge, when they heard **Raiton: Washi no bakudan(Lightning Release: Eagle Bomb)(1)** Daniela shouted releasing a large white eagle shaped bolt of lightning at the two clones, which were vaporized in the explosion of lightning.

Scaring the shit out of Zabuzza, who had only heard of one person use white lightning, Kakashi and the rest of Team Seven, even Sakura who had just regained consciousness. "Good to see you arrived in time for the party sensei. Nice entrance by the way, and you so have to teach me that jutsu." Ichigo said as he popped a chakra pill to John who was having his wounds healed by Hiko.

"Well a girl needs to make a good first impression now, and we'll see about that." Daniela said as she watched Zabuzza freak out by her appearance and Kakashi making hand signs faster than he did with a genjutsu. (The copy of Zabuzza thing in the anime) Before releasing the jutsu and slamming him into a tree.

"It's time to end this Zabuzza." Kakashi said as he charged forward with a Kunai drawn, while Team Eagle stood several feet behind him, when a pair of senbon punctured his neck causing Zabuzza to become still.

"Thank you for making my easier Konoha-san." Kakashi bent down and felt for a pulse '_yep he's dead_'

"Your most welcome Hunter-san." Kakashi said as he turned around to see all four members of team eagle flashing through a set of hand signs and calling out** Raiton: Raivu Waiya (Raiton Release: Live wire)/Kanton: Houka(Fire Release: Rocket)/Suiton:Suikyouren( Water Release: Water drill)/Doton:Ame no Ishi( Earth Release: Stone Rain)** as they launched a high speed fire ball, a wave of lightning, a drill of water, and a barrage of baseball size rocks hurtling towards him and the hunter nin.

Using the last bit of chakra he had Kakashi shunshined out of the way at the last minute letting the attacks hit the area where Zabuzza was. When the smoke quickly cleared they saw that there was nothing left.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" Cain shouted out as Ichigo walked over to the area with his swords drawn. While Ichigo began looking around the now leveled ground Kakashi started to yell at Daniela, "What the hell…is…wrong … with you." Kakashi said before collapsing.

"Kakashi-sensei" Sakura screeched, before another kunai flew at her head causing her to duck.

"Dam girl, now I know why my clone knocked you out first you are to dam noisy. It was probably you that we heard yelling something about a bunny. That reminds me where is the rabbit and where is the …duck." Ichigo said as he looked around and noticed Sasuke hair style. "Dammit, John no duck meat to night, but we might be able to have rabbit."

"Yes!" John responds as Cain pulled out the bunny in his pack; it was when he saw the hungry look in the eyes of the two in front of him, which he got worried. "What are you guys thi… oh hell no you are not eating Floppsy!" Cain said when he noticed a small group of clones setting up a fire pit, sharpening knives, and one was reading a thousand and one ways to cook a rabbit written by Yosemite Sam, while the rest lead Tazuna to Daniela before turning and staring at him. Seeing this Cain quickly did the one jutsu that his idol, Jiraiya of the Sannin, taught him. "Run Like a Bitch no jutsu." Cain yelled as he started to run in the Tazuna had pointed his house was in, holding Floppsy in the air. After a three second delay all the clones looked at each other before shouting

"Get back here with our meal!" As they took off after him leaving the original, John, Tazuna, Hiko, Daniela, Kakashi, still lying on the floor, Sasuke, who was still brooding, and Sakura to just stare at what happened.

Thirty minutes later we see a happy Ichigo and John, who had Floppsy in their hands and were sharing evil grins, a pissed off Cain who had three clones restraining him after the twenty minute chase, Sasuke and Sakura dragging Kakashi behind them, and everyone else arrive at Tazuna's house. Tazuna walked up to the door knocked and called out. Within seconds the door was flung open revealing a women in her later twenties, wearing simple black pants and a pink shirt, tackled Tazuna with a flying hug. "Tou-san, thank Kami your safe." She said before bonking him on the head.

"Next time you plan on doing something that causes you to disappear for days on end let someone know, we lost Chang because no one knew if Gato had kidnapped you." She said with the worry creeping into her voice.

"Sorry Tsunami, but if I didn't go how would I be able to break Gato's monopoly?" Tsunami nodded in understanding, before she could speak again Daniela spoke up

"Um, not that this isn't heartwarming and all, but could you please take this, and the Scarecrow, inside while we set up a perimeter. Cause we would like to do that before the storm that is brewing breaks" as she looked up at the darkening sky.

"Oh yes of course Shinobi-san." Tsunami said as she led Team Seven into the living room to place Kakashi on the couch. Once he was situated, and a very simple password knock was set up, Team Eagle disappeared into the forest. An hour later the storm finally broke as a wall of water pelted the house. "I hope those four are okay." Tsunami said as she ravaged through the pantry trying to find something to feed the now eight extra mouths to feed.

"Hn, if they're too weak to survive a simple storm than they don't deserve to be ninja's." Sasuke said as he went back to brooding.

"How can you say that about people from your own village?" Tsunami exclaimed as he looked at Sasuke in shock.

"Actually musume (daughter), they said they weren't from the leaf and were hired by someone from our village." Tazuna said as he started to drink. '_Who could have hired them? What if it was Gato and this is a big trap!_' Tsunami thought now scared for her family's safety.

"Yea, they aren't from our village; however, they are stronger than us and they did say that someone hired them to protect the old man. Though you should watch how you speak around them Sasuke, that orange hair one wrecked us as a clone, and both him and the swordsmen were able to take out three Zabuzza clones, while all we did was free Kakashi-sensei." Cain said as he was holding Floppsy, who he had stolen back from Ichigo.

*Knock, knock, knock*

everyone turned their attention to the source of the sound, the door. Cain began moving quietly towards the window, while Sasuke moved towards the door, and Sakura moved Tazuna and his family towards the back door in case they need to flee. As Cain peaked out the window, Kakashi saw him make the ram sign before saying Kai. Cain quickly looked at Kakashi, "Um, sensei do you know when back up is going to arrive?"

"Hmm, well from what Paku told us last night they should be here any minute." Kakashi answered never looking up from his book.

"Well their here." Cain said as he signaled Sasuke to open the door.

"Hn" Sasuke said as he yanked open the door, letting a soaked Kiba and Akamaru barrel into the room before shaking themselves dry. This caused Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi, who was protecting his precious, to get soaked

. "Dam took you guys long enough to open the door. You all look like shit." Kiba said as he stood up while Akamaru barked in agreement.

"K-k-k-k-kiba-san th-th-th-that wasn't a-a-a-a v-v-v-v-very n-n-n-n-n-nice thing t-t-t-to do." Hinata said her large coat starting to show her figure because of the water.

"Calm down Hinata, a little water isn't going to hurt anyone." Kiba retaliated.

"I think Hinata-san was talking about your last comment Kiba-san, though what you did was an impolite thing to do Kiba-san." Shino said as he brushed the water from his hair with his hand.

"All right you three enough arguing, and Kakashi-sempai you better not be reading what I think your reading in front of your genin, are you?" Kurenai said with the last part turning sickly sweet.

"Of course not Kurenai-san, wh-what would give you that idea." He responds as he quickly stuffs his book into the couch, knowing in his weakened state he wouldn't be able to break any of her genjutsus that he could be trapped in.

"So you're our back up?" Her smile just got a lot creeper.

"Yes and no we arrived ahead of the second group." '_Second group, who could it be?_' Kakashi wondered.

"My most youthful student Lee if I cannot make it to the client's house without getting any wetter from this storm, than I will swim the channel a thousand times and only use my teeth!" Someone outside yelled. '_Oh dear Kami, anyone but them please!_' Kakashi thought. '_This is back up, their all kids, and an extremely hot woman! Maybe I should have just stuck with the ones that got me away from the fight._' Tazuna thought as he looked towards the place one of Ichigo's clones sat only to see a puff of smoke.

"Yosh, Gai-Sensei, if I cannot match your youthfulness than I will run from island to island a thousand times on my hands!" another voice yelled as two people came running in, both wearing green jumpsuits and had bowl cuts, not to mention those twin caterpillars on their heads,

"Lee, Gai-sensei please shut up." A girl with her hair pulled into buns said as she and another male walked in.

"Aww Tenten has the rain extinguished yours, and Neji's fires of youth." Lee asked.

"No just your random babbling." Neji answered without showing any emotion.

"All right which one of you idiots left the door open while we still have a midget gunning for our client?" Ichigo asked as he and the rest of Team Eagle walked in, causing Team Nine and Team Eight to prepare to attack.

"Who the hell are you guys, and what did you mean your client? Tazuna went to Konoha for help not to you losers." Kiba said with a sneer.

"Kiba shut up now those guys are stronger than all of us here, well except maybe for those three," Cain said as he pointed to Team Nine causing Ichigo's eyes to widen at seeing two of his old friends,

" and their sensei could probably beat our sensei's." Cain says causing the genin's eyes to widen in shock.

"All right, that's enough now how about you start by telling us your names and who hired you." Kakashi suggested.

"Why don't you go first Cyclops?" John answered back.

"All right, Name Kakashi Hatake, leader of Squad Sven consisting of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Cain. We were hired by Tazuna, the other two teams here are the backup I called for" He said as he started to pull out his book, only to hide it again as Kurenai shot him a look.

"Yosh, my name Maito Gai, Konoha's beautiful green beast, and these are my most youthful students: my most youthful protégé Rock Lee, Tenten Hisagai, and finally Neji Hyuga." Gai says as he gives Team Eagle his best good guy smile, causing them to sweat drop.

"Well my name is Kurenai Yuhi, my students are: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame." She finished when she heard a small bark. "And Akamaru." Kurenai added.

"Well it's been a while hasn't, Kurenai-chan?" a voice said form behind Kurenai causing her and Team Nine and Eight to flip around, to see Daniela standing there with a brown hippy vest with scroll pouches over her normal attire. "You!" Kurenai said with venom.

"Me." Daniela answered

"Sensei who is she?" Kiba asked

"She's" started to say as Tenten gasped at the women standing in front of her.

"Arashi no shiro washi (white eagle of the storm)" both Tenten and Kurenai said, one in amazement and the other in disgust.

"Well I am surprised that you are still angry at me Kurenai-chan, especially since it was just business." Another Daniela said as she descended the stairs to the surprise of everyone Konoha shinobi in the room "You killed him in front of his daughter, on her wedding night!" Kurenai shot back.

"Well technically, it was the morning after her wedding night, and that was the only open window for the mission. Also it was just a job, and he was a slaver." Everyone turned to see Hiko was the one to speak, but it wasn't her voice that came out; it was than her body morphed into that of Daniela's. '_How did she do that? Wait this is a genjutsu!_' Kurenai quickly flared her chakra causing everyone to seen Daniela putting a pot of tea on the stove. "Well, it looks like you broke my genjutsu, took long enough for Konoha's Genjutsu mistress and two holders of the famed Baykugon . Anyways my Name is Daniela, though as those two clearly stated my other name, my student are Hiko," who had taken out a pan and was frying up some meat, "John," who was currently sleeping with his bandana over his face, "and Ichigo." who was currently reading a scroll that had the words 'Seals for Beginners: Rank Three'. "As for who hired us, a man from this village by the name of Chang did. Oh look dinner is ready. Ichigo wake John up please." She said as she walked towards the table as Ichigo walked over and bonked John on the head with the scroll causing the snoring swordsmen to wake with a start.

"Dammit Ichigo, can't you wake me up like a normal person!" John exclaimed as he sat down at the table with the members of Team Seven, and eagle as everyone else was in the living room, as Hiko and Tsunami brought the food to the table. "No." Ichigo answered, causing the non-Team Eagle members to sweat drop.

After the meal of venison, Daniela called a meeting to discuss a few things. "Well I have some good news and some bad news. Bad news is that Zabuzza is alive." She said much to the shock of the Konoha genin. "How, Kakashi–sensei checked and then you guys leveled the area." Sakura shouted causing everyone to wince in pain, while John fell from where he was sleeping on a chair. "Dammit, you are loud." John said as he picked himself off of the ground. "Three questions and then you will know why, first what did the hunter nin say when he or she collected Zabuzza?

" I'll take care of the body." Cain answered.

"Correct, second, what does a hunter nin usually do two a dead target?"

"Take the heads and burn the body." Kiba said, while wondering where this was going.

"Right, third, what are senbon usually used for?" John asked.

"Acupuncture or hitting…nerves." Tenten answered, her eyes widening as she, along with everyone but Sakura and Tazuna's family to see where they were going. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit oh shit oh shit." Cain said only to get hit on the head by Sakura.

"Why the hell are you guys panicking, so senbon are used for acupuncture, so the hunter nin spoke words. I still don't see how he is still alive?" Sakura said "Sakura" Kakashi began "by using senbon the hunter nin, most likely, put Zabuzza in a death like state." This caused Sakura's eyes to widen in fear.

"Good news however is that it will probably take Zabuzza a week to heal."

Ichigo shrugged as the others nodded in understanding. "So what's the plan than." Kiba asked trembling a little.

"Seeing as how we don't know each other's skill, I suggest a spar between my team and each of the Konoha teams. After we see where everyone stacks up" Daniela said

"Hn, so you plan on training me personally? All right I accept. " Sasuke said while looking at Daniela, while everyone else looked at him either in shame, disgust, or rage as they let thoughts of physical him run through their heads, Ichigo and John were actually signing each other on plans to kill the boy in his sleep before Hiko smacked them on the back of their heads. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, like *ha* I would ever *ha-ha* train a fool like you." Daniela said as she wiped a tear from her eye from laughing so hard. "Well how about a bet then." Kakashi said from his place on the couch. "If my genin team beats yours, you will instruct my team for the week it will take for me to recover." "What if your team loses?" Daniela asked, "If my team loses '_which I highly doubt_' I will." "You will provide four Justus, all of B-rank or higher, that consists of: one futon, one kanton, one suiton, and one ration." Daniela said, causing Kakashi to think for a second before sticking his hand out as he said "Agreed."

"Agreed, and you two are the witness." She said to Kurenai and Gai as she shook Kakashi's hand.

"Why, why do you guys even try? Your just going to die in the end." Inari said as he had heard the conversation from the stairs.

"Why do you say that kid?" Ichigo asked.

"Because the last person who was a hero died, so since you guys are trying to be heroes you're going to die." "Your right kid heroes do die that's what makes them heroes. A person who survives is just a warrior." John said from his place by the fire.

"Well, since this has turned to doom and gloom. Ichigo do your guitar?" Hiko asked causing everyone in the room to look at her in confusion.

"Yea, why?" "Think you could play us a song?" "Sure." Ichigo answered as he took a smooth black guitar with red trim. (Play _Some nights_ by fun do not own)As he strummed strings to warm up the sound of the rain just vanished as everyone got lost in the music until the morning.

The next morning we see everyone, excluding Tazuna and his family who were still asleep, standing in a field several hundred yards from the house. Each group was making plans on how to defeat their opponents. After several minutes of harsh whispers, and someone screaming about youth, Teams Eight, and Nine leapt to where the senseis were standing. "All right this is a friendly spar, so when I say it's over it's over understood?" Kurenai said as she stood in the center of the field.

"Hai." Both sides said as the got into their formations. For Team Eagle it was a loose triangle form with John in the front on the left staring down Cain, Ichigo was to his right a few feet behind him staring down Sasuke, and Hiko was at the behind and to the left of Ichigo stared down Sakura. Team Kakashi on the other hand were lined up in a triangle formation also with Cain and Sasuke in the front, and Sakura in the back. "All right than, Hajime!" Kurenai shouted as she leapt back. (Play _Pride (The Warriors Way) by Damnation Angels_ until next author note do not own)

"**Doragon doraibu(dragon drive)" **Ichigo shouted as the familiar pale blue aurora covered his body as he disappeared in a blur of speed, much to the surprise of the Konoha shinobies. John just shook his head as he unsealed two his katanas Before following Ichigo's example, except instead of running forward he leapt into the air as he called out "**Taka Nami( Hawk Wave)**" slashing his two swords forwards causing two waves of air to race towards Cain. Who quickly opened the scroll he had on his belt and unsealed an ocean blue trident that he used to block the two waves of air, though he was still forced back by the force of the blades. Glancing towards his left he saw Ichigo reappear and kicks Sasuke into the air while shouting "**Doragon ****jōshō (rising dragon).**

"Sakura we need to *thump*" Cain turned just in time to see Sakura get hit in the head with an axe and fall to the ground.

"Kami dammit." Cain said as he whipped his trident around and lounged for Ichigo only to be blocked by his twin hook swords. Cain quickly dodged as Ichigo tried to disarm him. This instantly put Cain on the defensive as Ichigo rushed in, preventing Cain from using his weapon. Blocking another slash both Cain and Ichigo stopped when they heard Sasuke call out **Kanton:****Gōkakyū no Jutsu(fire release: grand fire ball jutsu). **Causing both Ichigo and Cain to leap apart as the flames crashed into the ground.

'_That asshole did not just try to light me on fire!_' Ichigo thought, "Oh you want to play hardball, fine by me. John cover me." Ichigo said as he clipped his zanpakuto to his belt before flashing through a set of hand signs. "**Raiton:Raikyu (Lightning Release:Lightning Ball)**" Ichigo says as he throws the orb of lightning at Sauske shocking him into unconsciousness, as he is caught by a shadow clone.

Turning Ichigo saw John forcing Cain back towards a stream where Hiko was waiting. After several more close calls Cain was finally able to force John back and have room to maneuver his trident. Before he could strike he felt something wrap around his body pinning his arms. Looking down he saw a whip made of water wrapped around him, he than felt cold steel press against his throat.

"Yeild, your trapped by my swords and Hiko's water whip jutsu." John said.

"I yield." Cain said causing Kakashi to fall to his knees as he realized he would have even less time to read.

"Winner, Team Eagle." Kurenai said as Gai went to comfort his eternal rival.

"Good job team. In the next fight I want you guys to win fast, and not mess around with them. Kakashi I except those scrolls you owe me in three days." Daniela said as Team Eight walked onto the field.

"Ready, Hajime." Kakashi said as Ichigo instantly flashed through a set of hand signs before throwing his hands into the air, as both John and Hiko moved to cover him.

"Why are you throwing your hands in the air, aren't we supposed to be fighting?" Kiba asked. "**Fuuton:Tatsumaki Turappu(Wind Release: Tornado Trap)" **Ichigo whispered a tornado quickly emerged from the sky and sucked the genin, and nin dog up. This caused the Konoha Shinobi's eyes to widen, and Sasuke to get even more pissed since he was beat by a group of no clan losers that had power, power he need ,in his mind, to defeat him.

'K-K-K-Kiba-san." Hinata said as both she and Shino had used kawarimi to escape before the tornado hit .Racing forward John flashed through some signs before pointing one hand, which now had a slight red glow around it, at the tornado and the other at Hinata and Shino.

"Yield or the mutt fries." John said.

"Fine we yield." Shino said as he knew that if this had been a real fight neither he nor Hinata would be able to save Kiba in time. Lowering his arms, the tornado disappeared leaving a battered and bruised Kiba and Akamaru, who were quickly removed from the field.

"All right now let's see what you can really do." Ichigo said as the blue aurora engulfed him again as rushed forward and engaged Hinata in tiajutsu as Hiko and John quickly engaged Shino, who was having a difficult time as Hiko was using the length of the cable to hurl the axes and swing them downward, while John was destroying the insects that Shino sent out. Within five minutes both Shino and Hinata where battered and bruised from the pounding from Ichigo's speed, Hiko's accuracy, and John' ferocity.

"We give." Shino said as both he and Hinata collapsed from exatshtion.

"Yosh, what a youth filled fight. Now it is my teams turn to show you our flames of youth." Gai shouted

"Hai, Gai-sensei and if I cannot show just as much youth in our fight against them than I will climb the Hokage monument with one hand, and if I cannot do that than I will carry my most youthful teammate Tenten around Konoha three thousand times." Lee shouted.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!" they both screamed as they hugged each other causing a sunset to spring up out of nowhere. Ichigo, John, Cain, and Kiba started to run around and were screaming how much it burns before dunking their heads under water. Everyone else had the look of absolute horror on their faces as both Daniela and Hiko tried to dispel it. "Why won't it dispel?" Hiko asked.

"I don't know but seeing how effective it is we might want to learn it." Daniela answered.

"Would you two knock it off already!" Tenten said as she slapped them on the backs of their heads causing them to release the genjutsu.

"All right final match." Kakashi said as he took out his little orange book, since Kurenai was fussing over her genin like a mother hen. "Ready, Hajime." Kakashi said as both Lee and John rushed towards each other, before slamming into each other with swords and fist. "Your good" they said together.

"Reason you aren't using ninjutsu?" John asked still holding his third sword in his mouth.

"Unfortunately I cannot use it, but that is okay for I will become a great shinobi with taijutsu only." Lee said as he was holding all three blades with his bare hands, even though he was getting shocked from the seals. "Well I hope you succeed with your dream, and to make this a fair fight I will only use taijutsu and kenjutsu." John said

"That is very youthful of you." Lee said

"Yea don't say that." As John pulled back and prepared to strike again, Lee leapt back into goken.

Back with Ichigo and Hiko, they were busy having a stare down with Tenten and Neji. "You may as well give up your fate has been sealed." Neji said as Ichigo started to sneeze. "Great thanks for starting up his allergies." Hiko said.

"Allergies?" Tenten asked,

"Yea, he's allergic to whiney ass bitches." Hiko answered as Neji in a semi-fit of rage charged forward, baykugan active.

"Dammit Neji." Tenten said as she throws a scroll into the air, unsealing thirty kunai that fly towards their opponents, hoping to force them apart so that Neji would have an easier dealing with them. Only to see three Ichigos' flash through a set of hand signs before calling out "**Raiton:Gyakukyokusei no Jutsu(Lightning Release: Reverse Polarity"** causing most of the kunai to go flying into the others or towards Neji, who was forced to dodge them only to feel his left arm seize up as Hiko struck several pressure points.

"All right you to stay here and help defeat the Hyuuga. I'm going to deal with Tenten."

"Right boss." The two clones answer. As one rushes to join the battle, while the other stayed back in case more weapons came flying, as the original rushed across the field to deal with Tenten. Hiko frowned as the spar continued; even with his left arm numbed from the shoulder down Neji was still giving her trouble. Dodging another juken strike, Hiko aimed for several pressure points in Neji's arm hoping to disable it before the left arm became usable. Only to be forced to dodge as Neji throw another strike at her with his left arm, though it was slightly sluggish. '_Great it looks like he can use his left arm now. I was hoping for maybe a couple of extra minutes, but then again the Hyuuga clan style is based around the chakra points. So they probably know who to counter strikes to pressure points._' Hiko thought as she was forced back towards a tree.

"You're in range of my divination. **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō****( Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms)**" Neji shouted as he struck out.

"Two palms." Neji called out as his palm strikes collided with Hiko's chest. It was than as he watched in horror Hiko poofed into one of the clones, before dispelling into a wave of electricity that washed over him. "Ahhhhhh!" Neji yelled before his world went dark from several senbon. '_Whew, glad that clone substituted with me at the last second or I would have been done for._' Hiko thought as he watched Neji hit the ground. Turning her attention towards the weapon user, Hiko saw Ichigo leap over a disheveled looking John as he blocked another barrage of weapons, which had just been sent at him. "Hey clone number 2."

"Hai?"

the remaining clone answered. "Go help the original; I'm going to help moss head." Hiko said as she took off after John who had charged Lee with a **Oni Giri(demon slash). **

'_*pant, pant* dammit, I can't get close._' Ichigo thought as he continued to charge forward through the storm of kunai, slashing them down with his zanpakuto. Seeing the kunai coming to an end Ichigo quickly activated his **Doragon doraibu(dragon drive) **as he rushed forward hoping to close the distance before Tenten could launch another barrage at him. This was not meant to be; however, as Tenten unsealed two scrolls. The first opened to reveal a standard katana, the second one sent a wall of uncountable, and some unidentifiable, weapons at Ichigo. '_This is going to hurt._' Ichigo thought as he saw the wall of doom approaching, only to see the clone he left guarding Hiko jump in front of him and rush the projectiles as it throws four shuriken as he flashed through some hand signs before calling out

"**Kage Shuriken no jutsu(Shadow shuriken)". **

The four became a hundred as they cut through the projectiles, allowing Ichigo to run through them. Passing his clone on the way Ichigo saw it give him a quick two figure salute as it dispelled because of lack of chakra. Quickly closing the gap between them, Ichigo swung one of his swords. Only to have it blocked by Tenten's katana. Tenten was forced to jump away as Ichigo swung his second hook blade, hoping to press the advantage Ichigo quickly closed the distance and brought both blades down causing them to slide the katana's blade into the hook part. Seeing that he was trying for a disarm Tenten quickly tried to slash her way free; which forced Ichigo back, only for him to come back with a one two combo forcing Tenten away from Lee and on the defensive.

Slash

Block

Lunge

Slash

Parry

For several minutes this continued until both were forced to dodge as Hiko, who had just been sent flying by Lee, skidded past them.

"Hiko, you okay?" Ichigo asked as he maneuvered himself into a position to better defend his teammate.

"Yea, I'm fine. Though Lee's kicks have a serious bite to them." Hiko answered as she wiped the blood from her mouth. Ichigo nodded at this as he reactivated his **Doragon doraibu(dragon drive), **as he rushed Tenten at speeds she could barely keep track of. Swinging the first blade, Tenten barely got her katana up in time to block; however, the force of the blow had knocked her off balance allowing Ichigo to quickly slip past her guard and put his blades in scissor formation around her neck. "Yield." Ichigo said which Tenten quickly nodded to as she gazed at the fine craftsmanship of Ichigo's blades. "Hiko, we need to help John if that kick was anything to go by."

"No, I'm good here." John said as he landed by Ichigo.

"This is a fight of honor, so don't interfere."

"Sure/Whatever." Ichigo and Hiko said as they walked over towards the river bank and sat on some of the larger rocks. Tenten walked over with a confused look on her face as she was carrying a now conscious Neji. "Why aren't you guys helping him?" Tenten asked as she dropped Neji on a rock.

"Because this is an honor fight, if we were to interfere than he would lose his honor as a swordsmen." Ichigo answered. Tenten nodded in understanding as she watched Lee and John go for another round of dodging and countering.

"Let's end this in one more move." John said as he repositioned his swords.

"Yes let us show how brought our youth shines." Lee answered.

"Stop saying youth in every sentence!" John yelled as he charged.

"Oh shit. TAKE COVER!" Ichigo yelled as he and Hiko ducked behind the rocks, dragging Tenten with them.

"Why are we hiding?" Tenten asked. "You saw the stance John took?" Hiko asked, to which Tenten nodded. "He is about to release one of his strongest attacks, even with my Doragon doraibu I'm not fast enough to keep up with him." Ichigo answered in all seriousness.

"**Konoha Senpu"(Leaf Hurricane)"** Lee shouted as he started to launch kick after kick at John who shouted ** "Toro Nagashi(Sword Wolf Floating)"**. As the first kick came John quickly used the flat of his blade to block the attack, he did the same as the second kick came in before dodging the third. For several minutes John was moving at speeds that all of the genins, besides Ichigo, Neji with his baykugon, and Hiko, were only blurs. When Lee tried to do a low sweep John quickly planted his blade into the ground to block before lifting himself off the ground with it and blocking another kick with his second blade as he slashed Lee across his stomach with the blade in his mouth as he was sent flying into a rock near the river from the force of the hit. With the seals on the blade it prevented Lee from sustaining a serious wound; however, since they did numb the body to simulate battle wound Lee quickly felt the lower half of his body give out as he flopped to the ground panting quite heavly.

"It's over." John said as he landed before starting too collapsed, only to be caught by Ichigo and Hiko, who started to preform Medical ninjutsu.

"Great job team, now you guys have a two hour lunch break before we resume nin and elemental manipulation practice." Daniela stated as her students only nodded as they walked back towards the house.

"Damn they are strong." Cain said only to have everyone nod in agreement.

**In another part of Wave**

"Gahhhh, what the fuck, I thought I hired the Demon of the Mist not someone who gets his ass beat by a bunch of brats." Gato yelled at the recuperating Zabuzza. "First off you little piece of shit, they had Kakashi Hatake student to the Forth Hokage. Second, another team arrived, though they weren't from Konoha so somebody else hired them. Third, there is a mid to high level A ranked nin working with Hatake, who uses white lightning, and there is only one person who uses that and she is dangerous. To complete the job I might need to call in a few favors, which might cost you more." Zabuzza stated in a low growl.

"Fine whatever, just make sure that the bridge builder dies or you're not getting paid." Gato said as he walked over to Zabuzza, causing the Hunter-nin in the corner to tense up.

"If you fail," Gato said as he raised his hand as if to smack Zabuzza, only to feel an abrupt pain in his wrist. "Ahhhhh!" Gato shouted in pain as his wrist was now being slowly crushed by the hunter-nin.

"You will not touch Zabuzza-sama." The masked figure spoke. *Shink* the two wannabe samurai that were near the door started to draw their swords, only to feel their hands go numb as they were pierced by several senbon. "Leave now Gato, once I recover the bridge builder is as good as dead." Zabuzza said while releasing a tiny amount of Ki

. "He better be Zabuzza or Kiri just might get a new lead." Gato said as he left with his body guard to go get his wrist checked out.

"You didn't need to do that Haku." Zabuzza said as he throws back the blankets to reveal a kunai.

"I know I just didn't want you to reopen your wounds." Haku answered before heading towards the door.

"Haku I need you to go and send ten messenger hawks to the list of people on the dresser. We're going to need them to be here before the weeks end." "Hai Zabuzza-Sama." Haku said before grabbing the list and heading towards the room where they kept the messenger hawks.

**Back at Tazuna's house**

It has been over two hours since the spars, and everyone, excluding Kakashi, was back in fighting form. After a quick lunch of leftover stew, bread and cheese, the jounin senseis had decided that one squad would always guard Tazuna, and one would guard his family while the other two trained, alternating until the weeks end. So know we find Ichigo, John, Hiko, and Daniela in a clearing one mile from Tazuna's house, since they along with Team Eight drew the short straws for today. "All right since we only have a week we are doing things differently. Ichigo, I am removing the shadow clone restriction on you to get your mastery over water. We will mostly concentrante on speed and dexterity, along with mastery of jutsu."

Hai sensei." They responded as Ichigo summoned roughly two to three hundred clones. "Sensei are those what I think they are?" John said as he pointed towards the sky where ten birds were seen flying towards the main land. "Shit messenger hawks, and they aren't coming from the village. Take them down." Daniela said as she summoned a bald eagle.

**"Summoner-Sama what do you need?"** The eagle spoke. "Wisp, I need you to take out as many of those hawks as possible." Daniela than pointed to the hawks that were flying away. Wisp nodded and soon he was climbing high into the sky, eventually he was above the first three hawks which he took down by flapping his wings to create hurricane force winds that slammed them into some trees killing them.

Racing to the next four, which were flying over open water to the south, Wisp quickly flew to where he was above the four hawks before pulling his wings in and shouting **"****Hane harikēn****(Feather Hurricane)**". Opening his wing a wide as a barrage of feathers sliced through them. Wheeling around Wisp tried to find where the last the three were. Looking to the east, he saw a large wall of fog over the channel but no sign of the hawks. Shaking his head in frustration, Wisp returned to the ground before informing of the situation before dispelling because of lack of energy.

"Well this can't get any worse." Daniela said as she shivered from a feeling of dread. '_The author better not try to screw with me_' she looked up at the sky and could have sworn she saw a face form in the clouds that gave her an evil grin. Quickly shaking her head she ordered her team back to work as she sent two clones out to alert the teams from Konoha.

**Three days later coast of Hot spring Country.**

It was late in the evening as two men, both with umbrellas strapped to their backs, and one with a sword with no blade on his side, boarded a commercial freighter that was under the flag of Gato. '_So Zabuzza, The Demon of the Mist, is working for a pig, oh how the mighty have fallen_' the man with the hilt thought as he sat down and fell asleep, as the vessel drifted south to pick up the next passenger.

**Back in Nami**

It has been three days since Team Eagle has started Daniela's boot camp from hell. In that time Ichigo has finally got enough elemental manipulation to use water without having to pay triple the cost in chakra. Now usually Ichigo would be planning to prank someone's ass, but after finding out that Team Kakashi doesn't even know how to do tree climbing and then showing that stuck up Uchiha that he could do it, on a tree covered in pitch, without getting a drop on him was just what the doctor ordered, even his zanpakuto and the Kyuubi got a chuckle at the look on his face.

We know find Team Eagle back in the clearing, that is totally destroyed, as John and Hiko are currently doing an all-out spar against their sensei, while Naruto was meditating several hundred yards away, trying to communicate with his zanpakuto.

**Soulscape**

As Naruto opened his eyes he saw that instead of the forest he was originally in, he was now standing on a barren plateau in a storm covered mountain range. Soon the wind swiftly picked up and the sky crackled with lightning. **"It is good of you" "To finally come boy."** The duel voices of his zanpakuto sprite said from behind him. Turning around Naruto saw a lone man standing behind him the man was wearing a long black trench coat and pants that covered his whole body, over his face he wore a pure black scarf that hid all identifying features except for two glowing yellow eyes, long blood red hair that was down to his lower back, and on top of his head was a large black conquistador style hat with a blood red feather in it. "**Are you surprised to find" "That instead of two beings you find one?" **The man asked. "Yea a little, though it is good to finally meet you … you never told me your name? "**That is because child" "You are unable to hear me calling out to you." "And until you are my true form will stay hidden also." ** The man said.

"Then let me try now."

"**If you wish."** The voice of the raging wind said.

"**My name is*Tesrch BOOM*** the sound of thunder and the crackle of lightning cut him off. "Sorry I couldn't hear you." Naruto says, his head hanging in shame. "**It is fine gaki now for" "The reason I called you here."** **Your speed is now fast enough" to use the special techniques of zanjutsu"** Naruto's eyes widened in surprise at this. **"Now I will only show you the moves you will have to learn everything yourself." "Since nothing worth learning is free." "**I understand." "**Good, know let the" "Torture begin."**

"Torture, don't you mean training?" Naruto asked.

"**No, I mean torture." "You will watch and try to dodge the techniques I hurl at you**." His zanpakuto spirit said as Naruto gulped in fear when both of them pulled their weapons.

**Three Hours later**

Naruto, was panting as he stands on top of a plateau thirty miles away from the first one, that had been destroyed along with the other twenty nine miles of mountains. His zanpakuto spirit was just standing there looking at him. **"That is enough for today." "**Thank Kami!" **"Tomorrow you we will continue your torture." **Naruto could only nod as anime style tears streamed down his face as he mumbled something about sadist spirits. He then felt a pull on his consciousness "**Well it looks like" "The fox wants to talk." **his zanpakuto said as Naruto disappeared from view. As soon as he was gone a black shadow raced across the spirits view **"There you are,"** he said as he was consumed by a red bolt of lightning before releasing a tremendous roar.

**Mindscape**

As Naruto opened his eyes he saw that, instead of a sewer he was standing in a large open field with storm clouds gathering overhead.

"Good of you to come Kit," Kyuubi said as it sat in its grass filled cage.

"**I saw the memories of your fight and have to say you have improved greatly. You have earned a notch in my book," **this caused Naruto to smile. **"You are now at notch one." **Naruto face faulted at this. "**Anyway that is not what I called you for kit, just a warning something about Cain feels familiar so be careful, and show his ass up cause you represent me."** Kyuubi said with a toothy grin.

"Gee thanks Kyubbi, I will remember that. Not like I trust those Konoha idiots anyways. Hell the only ones I trust are Lee and Tenten." Naruto said.

"**All right ningen enough with the pity party and let me go back to my nap." **

With that Naruto faded from his mindscape.

**Real world three hours since entering meditation**

As Naruto opened his eyes he saw that the day had changed to dusk, and standing in front of him was probably one of the cutest girls he had ever seen. _'Wow, she's almost as pretty as Yoru-chan. Wait where did that come from?'_

"Um can I help you?" he asked

"Oh, good your awake." The girl said as she stepped back holding the basket in her hands.

"Yea I was meditating."

"Interesting" she said as she started to gather herbs.

"Um, is there a reason you are gathering medical herbs?"

"Yes a friend of mine is every sick." She answered.

"Oh would you like some help with that miss?"

"Haku, the names Haku and yes I would."

"Okay, the names Ichigo." Ichigo said as he helped gather herbs in silence.

After a few minute of collecting the basket was nearly filled. "Ichigo-san, are you by chance a ninja?" she asked much to his surprise. _'Why is she asking me that, is she trying to dig up info, and why does she remind me of that hunter… oh two can play this game.'_ Ichigo thought with a smirk before answering "well in a way yes and in a way no. My sensei is teaching us while we travel so you could say we are like ronin." He answered as he watched for a reaction from her only to get none. "Ichigo, can I ask you why you strive to learn what your sensei teaches you?" Haku asked as she stood up.

"Why do I learn, well originally it was for revenge" Haku frowned at this ";however, after a life altering experience I would say it is to protect those I care for, and if the chance for revenge turns up well, we'll see about the circumstances." He said as he stood up and walked away.

"That is good to hear Naruto-san, by the way I'm a guy." Haku said as he disappeared into the forest as Naruto faulted. "Damn I could have sworn he was a she, ah well that doesn't change a thing." Ichigo said as he felt his zanpakuto spirit agree with him.

**Three days later shores of Hi no Kun**

A freighter flying under the flag of Gato had just docked in port as two men waked up to it. The first man stood easily at 5'7, had silver colored hair, and he was squinting which gave him a snake like appearance. The second man stood 6'3 had dark skin, green hair, and had a maul strapped to his back. "so this is the rig that we are supposed to board to help Zabby?" the big man asked as he pulled out a cigar and used a kanton jutsu to light it before taking a puff. "Yep, and the others should be on board already. Well this is going to be interesting." The snake like man said as they boarded the craft.

**Back in wave**

**BOOOOOOOM**

A large chunk of the forest explodes into splinters as a massive discharge of electricity lights up the sky. In the newly made crater we can find our favorite ginger haired shinobi stood panting. Now you are all probably wondering why the poor forest has to suffer for Naruto's rage, well the answer is quite simple, Inari pissed him off .

**Flashback no jutsju**

"_Why," Inari asked as he stared at his food._

"_why what?" Hiko asked as she looked at the little kid._

"_Why are even trying, you're going to die anyway!" Inari said as he slammed his fist down on the table. "Inari!" Tsunami said ashamed at her son's attitude. "Kid you are getting on my last nerve here." Ichigo growled out as he tried to rein in his temper. "Shut up if you lived the life we have you wouldn't even be saying anything, YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO SUFFER!." Inari yelled at Ichigo with tears streaming down his face. Soon the temperature in the room began to drop as Ichigo's hair shadowed his face. "I don't know what suffering is kid, I DONT KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO SUFFER!" Ichigo yelled. _

"_Ichigo calm down," Daniela said her voice like hard steel._

"_Sensei," Ichigo said while looking at her in shock._

"_Ichigo you have every reason to be pissed at him, but right now you need to go and cool off now. I will deal with this, so go and take a walk." Daniela said. Understanding what she meant Ichigo head outside to vent. "Boy, listen and listen well, my student probably knows more about pain than anyone else, it is not for me to tell you how he has suffered that is his own story."_

_Wihle all of this was going on Tsunami asked for John and Hiko to meet her in the kitchen. They soon returned with evil grins on their faces._

"_Inari," Tsuanmi called out, "you are acting atrocious. So since you decide to be a brat, John and Hiko here will fix that problem." Inari just gulped in fear of the smiles, they promised pain._

**Flashback Kai**

While this is going on we can see Inari dodging sword strikes and hatchet shots from Hiko and John. _'Dam brat doesn't even know what suffering is.'_ Ichigo thought as he gripped his knees and tried to catch his breath. "Maybe I over did it a little." He mumbled out before using a water shushuni to appear several feet away from the house before collapsing from exhaustion. This caused John and Hiko to stop chasing Inari and run to their teammate's side, before dragging him in to rest. Inside the house the house jonin senseis were discussing what the plan would be for tomorrow. "All right since we have gone over all possibilities here is what I propose we do." Daniela began.

**Zabuzza's hideout**

Zabuzza paced the room, in front of a large map of the island of Wave as the four men who answered his call entered. The first had short turquoise hair and light purple eyes "Aoi," Zabuzza whispered to the disguised Haku who nodded before crossing his name off the list. The next in the room was the man with silver hair and snake like smile "Gin Ichimaru," Haku crossed his name off the list as well. The third man to enter was the one with a maul strapped to his back, his mane of brown hair was completely soaked "Rogan "The Mauler", missing nin from Iwa," he said as Haku crossed his name off the list. As the final man entered Zabuzza cocked a nonexistent eyebrow. "Who the hell are you?"

"His name is Bog; he was originally from swamp country," Aoi spoke up "after some trouble with the daimyo there he fled to Ame, where he was assigned as my partner. So where I go he goes." Looking at the man Zabuzza say that he was about 5'4, had green hair, a feral look, a beautiful white hilted katana at his said, his simple grey shirt was covered in what was hopefully mud. "Fine but if he does anything suspicious, his and your ass is grass." Zabuzza growled out before turning his attention to the map. "All right now let us get down to business."

* * *

1:**Raiton: Washi no bakudan(Lightning Release: Eagle** Bomb)(1): B rank jutsu: This jutsu send lightning chakra to the users arm where it takes the form of an eagle preparing to take flight. The user than thrust their arm foward awhich sends the eagle gliding through the air until the user sends a second burst of chkra to their arm. This second burst can cause the eagle to dive towards the ground and then explode, or it can detonate in mid air, which ever the user commands. Warning if this jutsu is used in winds above moderate force it may fly back towards the user before impacting on the groudn and detonatin, if it is struck by either a Raiton, Suiton, or Doton technique before the second burst of chakra the attack will detonate where it is.


End file.
